Séquiço Sem Pudor
by Piratas do Trash
Summary: Réuri começa a ter poluções noturnas durante as aulas da Morcegona e por isso acha que Bellatrix fez amarração entre os dois, também feita entre Drake e Lupina, que mudou de sexo durante a fic, assim como Castor de Ronicha, mas ela está dando para Blaise.


**(Alex: CINCOENTE E NUEVE PÁGINAS? Jura, Neuma? Depois dessa, vou cobrar danos morais…)**

Feitiço de amor (Séquiço sem Pudor) - Loliita Mene **(NeUmA: Oh here we go, oh here we go, Oh here we go again #okgo feelings. ****Já tá clichê no título…) (Alex: Ai, Lolita? Se não tiver pedofilia, tá valendo!)**

**Aviso: Casais Homos, men/men, hombre/hombre, menino/menino e é claro menina/menina também (Mas bem de passagem) (NeUmA: Hombre? FUCK! Já começou chutando o balde e enfiando o pé no pau da barraca!) (Alex: Já deu para entender, querida, não precisa se repetir! E eu estava precisando de um **_**femmeslash**_** para desopilar o fígado…)**

Casais: Severus Snape/Harry Potter_Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy_ Ron/Blaise_ Mione/Pansy **(NeUmA: Eu me pergunto a razão de os pares serem separados por underlines…) (Alex: Deve ser para salientar que no final tem uma bacanal geral com todos os casais...) (Alex 2: Queridos, vocês estão carecas de saber que eu AH-DO-RO casais alternativos, mas Mione/Pansy me dá vontade de vomitar… #pega o balde)**

**hr**

-Severus... Te quero - Severus Snape abriu os assustado **(NeUmA: Afinal de contas quem iria querer uma bixa velha e ensebada como ele? #medinho) (NeUmA2: Os o que? #confusaalready) (Alex: Ele já começa a fic ABRINDO OS OLHOS! Tá, e ainda por cima é uma bicha ET para ter mais de um cu…)** e viu que estava na sua sala e não no quarto onde deveria estar dormindo e estava sem a camisola negra, isto é, estava nu **(NeUmA: Pensei que ele tava fantasiado de Carmem Miranda... #imagemmentalbizarra) (Alex: Até para dormir não deixa de ser morcegona? Não me diga que sua cama é de cabeça para baixo!) ** e Harry Potter estava deitado em sua mesa na sala de poções, nu e se masturbando **(NeUmA: Erm... eu não sei qual imagem é pior: Isneipi pelado ou Réuri em cima da mesa de poções se masturbando... #pega garrafa de álcool em gel e bebe com canudinho#) (Alex: Ai, gentch, a fic já começa com as fantabulosas fantasias secssuáis do Snapuxo! Comulidá?) (Alex 2: Um parágrafo de tirar o fôlego! Reparem que não teve um mísero ponto até agora! NEM A PORRA DE UM PONTO FINAL! O Harry deve ter enfiado todos os pontos e vírgulas no cu para se masturbar, não é?)**

-Severus... Severus... Aaahhh **(NeUmA: ... Vem meu morcegão seboso, me come, me arregaça, me faz tua cachorra! #funk feelings)**- Snape viu o garoto gozar gritando seu nome e então o olhar assustado **(NeUmA: AGORA é que ele ficou assustado? Poxa, heim, cumpanheiro? Tu tá mais lerdo que o normal!) (Alex: Ai, querida, é que demorou para cair a ficha que tinha um alunO pelado batendo punheta em cima da escrivaninha dele, e ainda por cima fica assustedjenha! Aposto que com o susto ABRIU O OLHO, né?)**, e então descer o olhar do seu rosto para áreas mais baixas de seu corpo abrindo a boca em surpresa **(NeUmA:... Nossa Sev como é pequenininhooo, desse jeito eu vou ter que chamar o Dumby pra ajudar a gente! #meusolhos)****(Alex: Acho que vai ter que chamar o Dobby, isso sim... #sai correndo da imagem mental com MUITO medo #Neuma joga gasolina sobre Alex e faz uma tocha humana com seu Zippo roxo, para ele aprender a não dar idéias a autores **_**trash**_**) (Alex 2, apagando o fogo com o próprio cuspe: Essa bichona passiva só fica assustada e surpresa na porra dessa fic?) **, olhou para o mesmo lugar que ele e viu **(Alex: "… Alex fazendo metralhadoras a partir de gramáticas, prestes a assassinar os dois personagens **_**trash**_**.")**que estava duro como pedra **(Alex: Será que essa rola é dura o suficiente para eu tacar em cima da autora e ela morrer esmagada?) **com a mão inconscientemente alisando seu membro e corou tentando tirar a mão dali mas **(Alex: "Dali mas" é um ritual de sexo tântrico hindu envolvendo lava, carvernas escuras e o sangue de virgens sacrificadas a Katsayama durante a leitura do Kama Sutra.)** sua mão não lhe obedecia **(NeUmA: Lógico que não! Ela passou tanto tempo tendo longas conversas com o seu pau né, Sévy?)** então a única coisa que fez foi pensar que tudo era um sonho e se deixar levar por aquela delicia. **(NeUmA: UUU DELICIAA - not ) (Alex: Vou enfiar a "delicia" garganta abaixo, isso sim! (entenda como quiser), antes que a autora me corte todo o suprimento de ar com essas frases-parágrafo)**

-Ah **(Alex inicia o mantra do vocativo e Neuma enfia-lhe a caixa da segunda temporada de Queer as Folk na boca para calá-lo.) **que gostoso - Gemeu baixo e pensou no garoto que estava nu a sua frente **(NeUmA: Porque raios foi que ele pensou? Ele não tem a capacidade de abrir os olhos e ver? Ah, tadinho, deve ter esquecido o óculos em casa...) (Alex: NÃAAO! FUI EUUU QUEM ARRANCOU OS OLHOS DA BICHA MORCEGONA! BUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHA #Vincent Price feelings.) **e começou a gemer o nome de Harry baixinho para gritar no final **(NeUmA: Me come, Harryyy - not)**, mas quando abriu os olhos, que só agora notara que fechara, estava sozinho em seu quarto com a camisola suja **(NeUmA: Isneipi acordou sujinho de gozo... #muito nojinhooo) (Alex: Neuma, era suja DO SEBO DAQUELA PORRA DE CABELO MAL-LAVADO! E NÃO ME VENHA COM A VELHA HISTÓRIA DE "OLEOSIDADE NATURAL"! E APOSTO QUE ELE NEM LIMPA A CAMISOLA TAMBÉM! PERA, A BICHA MÁ AINDA DORME DE ? E CADÊ A PORRA DOS PONTOS, DAS VÍRGULAS, A RACHA FEDIDA DA AUTORA QUE EU VOU CORTAR NO MEIO? #enrola seu cabelo perfumado na toalha, com MUITO nojinho, e prepara sua katana Hatori Hanzo.)**

-Droga... Harry Potter o que **(Alex: "Harry Potter o que" é a nova música das Esquisitonas, que agora fizeram mudança de sexo e viraram Os Esquisitões, chamando a Morcega do Além (Severus Snape) para vocal principal e prestes a sair numa turnê mundial com o Scissor Sisters.) **faz comigo?Porque sonhei com você?** (NeUmA: o Potty te lambe, te chupa e te faz gemer que nem uma garotinhaaaa) (NeUmA2: Você sonhou com ele porque você tem loucura pelo Potty... você quer comer o Potty #NeUmA pega a barra de espaço que deveria ter sido utilizada e intocha ela no rabo do Isneipi#) (Alex adota a barra de espaço esquecida para se masturbar com elas depois.) (Alex 2: "Porque sim, Zezinho!" #Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum feelings.)** Logo isso **(NeUmA: Logo isso o que? Por Merlin! 3 parágrafos e eu nem sei mais do que a autora está falando...) (Alex: "Issoooooo que acontece com a geeeente, Acontece seeempre com qualqueeeer casaaaaal, Issoooooooo, Ataca de repeeeente, Não respeita cor, credo ou classe ")** - Severus olhou para si mesmo **(Alex: Já vi fics em que as personagens tinham automóveis atochados no rabo (Seriado Burguês e PotterO. C.), mas ESPELHO é a primeira vez? Senão, querido, COMO É QUE VOCÊ OLHOU PARA SI MESMO?)** e saiu da cama para tomar um banho frio** (Alex: !)** para tentar esclarecer as ideias e esfriar outras coisas que ainda estavam quentes ali em baixo. **(NeUmA: Snape quentinhoooo! UHUUUL! – NOT! #NeUmA pega uma garrafa de firewhisky e esfrega pra ver se um gênio sai lá de dentro#) (Alex está ocupado vomitando em seu balde e não pode comentar.)**

Em um quarto não muito longe dali **(Alex começa a cantar o mantra do vocativo nòvamente, e a dança da chuva. Neuma desiste e se une a ele.)** um garoto de cabelos rebeldes **(NeUmA: Y soy rebelde, Cuando no sigo a los demás, Y soy rebelde, Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar #RBDfeelings)** e cicatriz **(Alex: "**_**Rebel rebel, torn your dress! Rebel rebel, your face is a mess!**_**")** senta na cama assustado **(NeUmA: cicatriz sentou na cama assustado?) (Alex: Gentch, vou pro bate-cabelo, porque NEM LÁ eu acho TANTA biba assustada!)** com o sonho que acabava de ter com seu tão odiado professor de porções **(NeUmA: O sonho do Potty e o sonho no Sev foram o mesmo sonho? #predidinha)** **(NeUmA2: O Potty acordou assustado porque ele não foi enrrabado pelo Sev pela primeira vez no sonho dele...) (Alex, queimando um ponto no fim da frase com seu cigarro: "PoRções"? Snapuxo virou GARÇOM ainda por cima? Querida morcegona, saiba que eu NUNCA te vi na SoGo! Você deveria estar com o cabelo na cara salgadinhos pra bicha velha, por isso eu não te reconhecia!) (Alex 2: Vou parar de ripar por hoje antes que eu morra de insuficiência respiratória. **_**Je vous laisse, mes chéris! Bon soir!**_**)**

-Merlin... O eu foi aquilo **(NeUmA: Eu não sei e, sinceramente Potty, não quero descobrir...) (Alex: Uma rola FANTABULOSA entrando na sua orelha, Potty. A essa altura do campeonato, você já deveria saber a sensação, COH-LEH-GAH!)**?-Harry olha para si mesmo **(Alex: "… no espelho que Alex havia colado em sua cara") (Alex 2: PONTO)**, **(Alex: Gentch, tem uma vírgula aqui! #faz a dancinha da vitória# **_**) I think I spoke too soon**_**… AQUI ERA UM POOOOOOOOOOOOONTOOOOOOOOOOO! #chora.)** em seu sonho **(Alex: VÍRGULA) **ele simplesmente sente vontade de se masturbar e o faz só depois nota que estava deitado na mesa **(Alex está** **muito bêbado para tentar entender a frase.)** do professor de porções **(Alex: GARÇOM, MEU BOFE, EU QUERO UMA PORÇÃO DE FRITAS! PRA ONTEM, VIU, MORCEGONA?) (Alex 2: Agora se ensina Gastronomia em Hogwarts… Ai, onde é que eu fui amarrar a minha borboleta?)** e com o próprio olhando-o visivelmente duro **(Alex: Quem é o próprio? Estou com medo do próprio…)** e começando **(NeUmA: Bota a mão na cabeça que vai começaaaaaar #rebolation feelings [repare que eu não especifiquei que cabeça]) (Alex virou purpurina com o coment´[ario da NeUmA.) **uma masturbação, não podia negar que gostou do que viu, mas ele acordou logo após seu tão odiado professor gozar, **(Alex: Cremosos, eu preciso salientar o quão estranha ficou essa frase? Pois é…) **levantou o lençol e olhou para si mesmo, estava sujo de gozo **(NeUmA: Porque tá todo mundo acordando sujo de gozo? Nojentoooooos #NeUmA põe limão nos olhos#) (Alex: Nada que eu não tenha visto antes, acordo todo dia!)**, mas ainda estava tão ereto quanto antes, provavelmente por Snape ter feito aquilo depois tenha ficado excitado novamente **(NeUmA: Hã?) (Alex: ROUND TWO, FIGHT!)**, olhou no relógio ao lado de sua cama e viu que eram três da manha **(Alex está tentando ressuscitar a Língua Portuguesa, cruèlmente assassinada por Loliita.) (Alex 2: "Três da manha" é a nova sauna gay de Campinas (alguém já viu um veado pulando nas campinas? ;)), mas não recomendo a ir porque só tem biba fresca de cu doce (ou seja, MANHA)).**

-O que eu faço?-Sussurrou **(Alex: Se mata, pintosa!) (Alex 2: "faço?-Sussurou" é a nova música do Restart, dedicada a Ney Matogrosso e Silvetty Montila.) **e então olhou novamente para seu membro **(NeUmA: Você não sabe ainda? Tá atrasado, heim, beeeeeeeee?) **tocando-o com um dedo e gemeu baixinho vendo o quanto ainda estava sensível **(Alex: Ai, qual é o nome daquela doença em que o cara tem ereção crônica e dói horrìvelmente? Bom, o Snape tem isso.) **ali colocou um feitiço silenciador em volta da sua cama **(Alex: "Ali" é o nome da elfa doméstica do Reúriemo, né? E ainda faltou a letra maiúscula que TODO SUBSTANTIVO PRÓPRIO TEEEEEEM)** e começou a se tocar novamente e enquanto se tocava lembrava-se de Snape se tocando em seu sonho. **(NeUmA: Ah... o Réuri já descobriu o que ele tem que fazer?) (Alex: e eu acordei e eu mijei e eu fui cagar e eu tomei café e eu fumei e eu fui me trocar e eu bati uma punheta pensando no Adam Lambert e… #NeUmA corta Alex ao meio com a navalha de Sweeney Todd.)**

Harry acordou satisfeito no dia seguinte **(NeUmA:O que? Ele conseguiu fazer o Isneipe comer ele? Porque a fucking autora pulou esse pedaço?) (Alex: A sastisfação de uma punheta durou tanto assim?) **e foi direto para o salão tomar seu café **(Alex: Ponto querido, o que é que você está** **fazendo no cu do Réuritcho? Ele quer a tora do Snape!)**

-Acordou animado Harry **(NeUmA: Vocativo, cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver!) (Alex: "animado Harry" é o nome do novo filme de Ulli Lommel, o mestre do **_**trash**_** sem história e sentido.) ** - Falou Hermione pouco depois que Harry sentou ao seu lado sorrindo. **(NeUmA: É que o Roni e eu fizemos uma festenha onti de notchi) (Alex: QUEM estava sorrindo? O gato de **_**Alice no País das Maravilhas**_**? Então era um sorriso flutuando no ar?)**

-Sim, tive um sonho estranho, **(Alex: Você teve uma polução noturna, Harry, parabéns! AGORA DÁ PARA PARAR DE ASSASSINAR O PORTUGA?)** mas mesmo assim acordei assim **(NeUmA: Porque assim, se não fosse assim, seria assim, compreende?)**... Satisfeito **(NeUmA: E isso tem NADA a ver com a punheta que você não sabia bater?) **-

-Legal, que sonho – **(Alex adotou a barra de espaço e o ponto de interrogação antes que sofram mais maus-tratos.)** Se intrometeu **(Alex: Próclise existe para ser usada, ainda que eu ache uma regra lusitana e ultrapassada. Afinal, quem é que fala "Socorra-me" quando está se afogando? Mas, querida Loliita, já que você decidiu escrever em Português, RESPEITE AS REGRAS.)** Rony que sentava ao lado de Harry- **(NeUmA: A curiosidade mato o gato, [e o viado] sabia?) (Alex: "Estava te comendo, querido! Foi tão bom! Seu cuzinho é tão gostosinho e apertadinho que eu gozei três vezes seguidas sem nem tirar!")**

-Bom dia pra você também Ron - Falou Hermione brava **(Alex: .)(Alex 2: Ai, gentch, se segura que o castor acordou de mau humor!)**

-Desculpa **(Alex: !)** Bom dia **(Alex: ,)** Mione, bom dia **(Alex: ,) **Harry **(Alex: .)** agora **(Alex: ,) **me conta que sonho você teve hoje **(NeUmA: Bixa curiosa é UÓ!) (NeUmA2: E a pontuação dessa frase foi pro cu do Roni né?) **- Falou pegando uma torrada e mordendo um pedaço grande **(Alex: Colega, não fica mostrando suas habilidades de falar e comer ao mesmo tempo que eu caso! — NOT)**

-Eu... Não lembro - Harry ficou vermelho e automaticamente olhou para a mesa dos professores onde Snape desviava o olhar de si **(Alex: Ele desviou o olhar de si mesmo — estamos nòvamente na Matrix. Neeeeo, seu bofe totoso, cadê você?)** - Ele tava me olhando?-Falou baixo **(NeUmA: Não, não Potty, ele não tava te olhando não. Aliás, onde foram parar os espaços que deveriam estar ali?) (Alex atocha a barra de espaços no cu de Harry até sangrar: Tá explicado, querida?)**

-Falou algo Harry?- **(NeUmA: Barra de espaço pra que? A autora deve achar que é enfeite! Alias, não deveria ter algo escrito **_**depois**_** do travessão?)**__**(Alex: "algo Harry" é uma espécie de algas afrodisíacas que inundam tanto as praias de Deus Me Livre que a prefeitura está cogitando descascar peixes-palhaços para inibir seu crescimento — ou vendê-las como genérico-primo-pobre do Viagra.)**

-Não Mione, não falei - Disse e olhou para a fruteira **(NeUmA: Pensando com qual de suas amigas frutas ele iria conversar) (Alex: Não, querida, ele estava escolhendo uma banana para atochar no cu imaginando que é a rola da morcegona!)** pegando uma maça e dando **(NeUmA: UI) (Alex: AI! Depois dessa ele perdeu todos os dentes e ficou com a boca parecendo uma couve-flor pintada de vermelho, né? Fora que uma maça deve ter gosto de… ferro… ARGH! Cadê a Madame Pomfrey e sua poção para crescer ossos?) **uma grande mordida fazendo um esforço imenso para não olhar de novo para a mesa dos professores **(Alex: Ele deve estar fazendo um esforço imenso para engolir o ponto final e o pedaço de ferro da maça…)**

-Mione qual **(Alex: "Mione Qual" é o nome da nova atriz coadjuvante da versão Brasileira de GLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) **é a primeira aula?-Perguntou Ron **(NeUmA: Eu desisto de falar sobre a barra de espaço!)**

-Porções **(Alex: De fritas? De mandioca? De polenta? De **_**bruschetta**_**? Isso porque estou com fome) ** - Ela respondeu e ele parei a maça no meio do caminho **(Alex: "… porque Alex arrancou-a de sua mão e começou a esmagar a cabeça de Harry até sua cabeça parecer menstruação.)** ate a boca olhando para ela, **(NeUmA: Ele parei? ELE PAREI? E onde foi parar o acento que deveria estar ali? No cú do Roni, só pode ser #pega uma bazuca pra brincar de Roleta russa versão 2.0)** eu havia esquecido que tinha a primeira aula com ele. **(Alex: Ah, não! Ainda por cima a racha se incluiu na história como uma Mary Sue e tem aula com Snapuxo? # No Paints Day feelings.)**

Severus estava com um humor um tanto indeciso naquela manha **(NeUmA: ... ele não sabia mais se ele gostava de dar ou de comer) (Alex: Se ele estava de MANHA, ele provàvelmente estava fazendo cu doce para liberar o rabo.)**, se sentia bem, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir tirar os olhos de Harry desde que este entrara no salão **(NeUmA: Lembrando de como ou Réuri te comeu é Sévy?)** e o pior era que teria que aguentar **(Alex: Só desculpo porque essa reforma brochante aboliu o trema.) **a presença dele já na primeira aula, respirou fundo vendo Harry pegar a torrada tirando metade dela com uma única mordida **(NeUmA: Quanta diferença fez essa informação pra fic)** **(Alex: Ai, gentch, quero ver o que o Reuritcho é capaz de fazer com essa bocarra!) **e então olhar para a mesa em que ele estava então Severus desviou o olhar para sua comida quase intocada, **(Alex: Finàlmente, uma vírgula! #ofegante)** praguejou baixinho e mordeu um pedaço de seu morango **(NeUmA: Como é fresca a bee)** e quando se deu por satisfeito levantou e pedindo licença **(Alex: ) **saiu para pegar suas coisas para a aula, **(Alex arranca a vírgula indevida da frase com uma lixa de unha e solda um ponto final a ferro.)** quando chegou à sala, onde já o esperavam, e começou a dar sua aula o mais normalmente possível, como todos os dias, mas um som diferente vindo de trás **(NeUmA: Vindo de trás de onde?) (Alex: Era um peidim!)** fez ele e todo mundo olhar para lá. **(Alex: Eram gêmíduhs céquissuáis de Potinho descascando o palhaço careca atrás da escrivaninha.) (Alex 2: "porque do nada surgiu um tiranossauro rosa gigante cantando "**_**I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!**_**" e Alex começou a dançar com ele, aproveitando para dar muitas rés no quibe.)**

Harry entrou na sala sentando ao lado de Ron como sempre, corando um pouco ao olhar para a mesa do professor, **(NeUmA:... afinal de contas ele não estava nem conseguindo sentar direito depois da noite que ele passou com o Isneipi) (Alex está limpando o nariz com um desentupidor de pia e não pode comentar.)** pouco depois chegou Severus e começou a **(Alex: "… dançar a Macarena, rebolando até o chão!") **assistir mais uma aula chata e irritante, então de repente **(Alex: "… entrou o Batman na sala e enforcou Snape e Harry com seu Batcinto de utilidades superpoderoso.") **algo mudou no cenário **(Alex: Não se preocupem, cremosos, foi erro de continuidade!) **e todos os outros alunos começaram a sair da sala, ele levantou, mas não conseguia se mexer foi quando sentiu uma mão percorrer seu peito **(NeUmA: O Sévy não tava conseguindo se aguentar e por isso ele mandou todo mundo ir arranjar pra quem dar...) (Alex: Não sei porque, mas lembrei de **_**Sinais**_** agora. MEDO.)** e levou um susto ao notar que estava nu e a mão que lhe alisava era a de Severus **(NeUmA: Prevejo o futuuuuuuuuuro! #sai para ir prever o futuro das pessoas na Cracolândia#) (Alex: Sevvy ficou pelado do nada (as roupas devem ter evaporado ou levaram um **_**Reducto**_**) e… estava alisando o próprio peito? Ou a autora está plageando **_**O Siliclone**_**?)** que estava atrás dele também nu e com o membro ereto encostando-se a sua bunda, **(Alex: Queridas e queridos, apresento-vos o milagre da multiplicação de Severus Snape, que ainda por cima conseguiu a FAÇANHA de encoxar a si próprio)** a mão de Severus alisava sua barriga agora e Harry **(Alex: Viu que falta faz pontos, vírgulas e substitutivos a pronomes, autora? VOCÊ ESTAVA ATÉ AGORA FALANDO DA MORCEGONA!)** fechou os olhos de expectativa não conseguindo soltar um único som e foi só quando a mão do professor começou a masturbar seu membro também já duro que Harry conseguiu gemer, gemer alto. **(NeUmA: CACETIUDA! Como isso é possível? Réuri é um screamer!) (Alex: Olha que vão ouvir do corredor e pedir para participar da surubénha…) (Alex: E reparem que a aula evaporou e o rala-e-rola começou do nada, né?**

-Senhor Potter!-Harry **(NeUmA: E eu continuo me perguntando sobre o que acontece com os espaços dessa fic) (Alex: "Potter!-Harry" é o mais novo Pirata do Trash, aparentado com Jack Sparrow e Davy Jones.) **acordou num sobressalto olhando para seu professor que estava em pé na sua frente **(NeUmA: "... Com o pau na sua cara.")** e então olhou em volta vendo todos os alunos ainda ali, **(Alex: Pontos existem para serem usados, querida Lolita. Aliás, porque você não desiste de escrever e vai procurar o Humbert para mais uma pentada federal pedófila?)** então era um sonho, mas não se lembrava de ter dormido. **(Alex: Não era o Snapuxo que tinha caído no sono no meio da aula? , me come!)**

-20 **(NeUmA: Só tem um explicação para a falta de espaços nessa fic: O Réuri enfiou todos eles no RABO. Só pode ser isso)** pontos a menos para a grifinória **(Alex: "Grifinória" com letra minúscula. Olha, colegas, eu sou contra lavagem cerebral, mas estou prestes a propor um projeto de lei obrigando-a a autores **_**trash**_**, cujas fics não atendam aos padrões da ACADEMIA BRASILEIRA DE LETRAS.)** por dormir na aula **(NeUmA: "... Antes de dar para o professor.") (Alex: Ah, claro, e o Snapuxo não estava ficando de pau duro vendo o Reúritcho babar durante o sono)** senhor Potter e 40 pontos a menos por ter sonhos impróprios **(NeUmA: "... e não agir conforme eles.") (Alex: Só pode, né, NeUmA? Como é que se pode punir alguém por ter POLUÇÃO NOTURNA? (na situação, durante a aula DIURNA, mas isso não vem ao caso) Nem a morcegona faria isso!)** e retire-se agora mesmo, **(Alex: "… antes que eu cometa um ato obsceno e te coma na frente de todos os alunos.")** pois sua situação esta bastante constrangedora **(Alex: ESTA, o quê, autora? Sabe aquele botãozinho lindo no seu teclado que tem o desenho de um acento grave? (e não, não é uma sujeirinha, nem uma pulga, nem um grão de pó, nem um pau hipotrofiado) CUSTA a senhora apertar seu dedinho lá antes de clicar na letra que deve ser acentuada?) ** e a **(Alex: "NA", não "a"!)** próxima vez que isso ocorrer **(NeUmA: "... Eu te tacarei na mesa e te comerei na frente de toda a sala.") (Alex:** **"… você será obrigado a virar michê até me satisfazer." #Putão feelings) **ficará em detenção **(Alex: VÍRGULA)** ouviu **(Alex: VÍRGULA — espanca a autora com a **_**Gramática Aplicada**_** de Jânio Quadros.)** senhor Potter?- **(NeUmA: não acertei uma! #pega vinho branco misturado com lustra móveis e bebe) (NeUmA2: E, novamente, não deveria ter algo depois do travessão?) (Alex: Por essas, e outras, eu sou contra a inclusão digital #lixa as unhas.)**

-Sim senhor, Professor Snape - Harry abaixou a cabeça mais vermelho que um tomate **(Alex: TOMATE CRU, autora!) (Alex: A cabeça vermelho. Imagino. Réuritchu ficou com o pipi duro com a humilhação do Snape! Adoro fics masoquistas — NOT) **e saiu da sala sem olhar para ninguém, mas ainda assim escutando os sonserinos que riam alto. **(NeUmA: Ué! O Potty queria que os Suncerinus não rissem?) (Alex: Aquela risada de porco que parece um espirro para dentro?)**

Foi para o dormitório tomar um banho bem frio **(Alex: Isso não resolve em NADA, bofe, e estou falando com conhecimento de causa!)** e ficar se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com ele, **(Alex: "**_**How could this haaapen to meeee**_**" #Simple Plan feelings) (Alex 2: PONTO, querida, PONTO! Preciso desenhar na sua testa para você entender a EXISTÊNCIA desse sinal gráfico!)** saiu do banho deitando na cama para ver se dormia um pouco, pois achava que estava dormindo mal esses dias. **(NeUmA: A doutora NeUmA acha que isso é falta de séquiço. #ficaadica) (Alex: Não mais do que eu, querido, acredite!) (Alex 2: A propósito, a Dr. NeUmA virou conselheira sexual. Quem estiver interessado numa consulta ligue para 011 6969 2424, e a voz **_**supersexy**_** da secretária gostosona (não é do meu feitio, sabe, falta ALGUMA COISA no meio das pernas, mas isso não significa que eu seja cego) dela vai atender.)**

-Oh Merlin o que esta acontecendo comigo? **(Alex: NÃO INVOQUE O NOME DO VELHOTE EM VÃO!)** É a segunda vez que tenho esse tipo de sonho com Snape e. **(NeUmA: Por Merlin, porque tem um ponto ai?) (Alex: Porque eu, você, o Sevvy, o Réuri e o PONTO estamos perdidos nessa fic, querida.)** eu acho que estou ficando louco, não pode ser **(NeUmA: Continua fingindo que não tá gostando dos sonhos e a gente continua fingindo que tá acreditando) (Alex: Ai, querido, faz a chuca e não reclama!)** - Harry fechou os olhos e a única imagem que lhe veio a cabeça foi o rosto de seu odiado professor e assim dormiu sem sonhos comprometedores. **(NeUmA: Não deveria ser ao contrário?) (Alex: Pois é, se a imagem de seu "odiado" professor lhe subiu a cabeça quando fechou os olhos, ele deve ter tido sonhos bem... molhados.)**

Depois daquele dia tinha sonhos todos os dias com Snape, **(Alex: Eu não agüentaria tanto PESADELO, colegue! Mas, fazer o quê, é o Réuri…) (Alex: Como já dizia minha sábia vovozinha: gosto não se discute! Se lamenta…)** alguns quentes outros nem tanto, mas felizmente não dormira mais na aula, **(NeUmA: Não deveria ser um ponto aqui?) (Alex: Pois é, NeUmA, deveria! #enterra uma **_**Gramática da Língua Portuguesa**_** chorando copiòsamente.)** já passara uma semana desde que os sonhos começaram e Harry achava que já estava ficando louco **(NeUmA: Tá todo mundo louco, OBA! Tá todo mundo louco, OBA!) (Alex: E o Harry foge num balão que tem uma vaca voando amarrada pela pata esquerda — QUÊ?) ** principalmente depois de ser pego admirando a bunda de Snape **(NeUmA:O Isneipi tem bunda? EEEEEEEssa é nova!) (Alex: Ah, eu já vi! No microscópio…) **, quando ele passou do seu lado na sala, por Malfoy que ainda falara isso em voz alta. **(NeUmA: Lógico! O Drakulete ta com ciuminho!) (Alex: Ele passou do lado do Drêiqui só para passar do lado dele? Foi isso que eu li?)**

-Potter **(Alex: Vocativo querido, eu te amo TANTO!)** é impressão minha ou você esta **(Alex: "você esta" é uma nova espécie de hidratação para cabelos, cujo princípio ativo é uréia, óleo de rícino e soda cáustica.) **para o traseiro do professor Snape?- **(NeUmA: Eu juro que eu continuo me perguntando qual é a desse PROJETO de autora e travessões...) (Alex: O pior é que ele não usa travessão, mas HÍFEN… Agora, como TODO MUNDO faz isso, eu não encho o saco.)**

-Eu... Eu... Claro que na... Não- **(NeUmA: Articulado como sempre, né, Potty?) (Alex: Ele deve estar babando por causa do peitoral do Draco! #baba.)**

-Como você pode saber de uma coisa dessas Malfoy **(Alex: Ai, querido, com uma bicha tão FASHION como você ele nem precisa de Legilimência, né?)** por acaso ficou olhando Harry esse tempo todo? - Rony tentou ajudar o amigo **(NeUmA: O treesome tá completo - NOT) (Alex: Roniquinho tentando fazer Réuri e Drêqui fazerem a louca! Só espero que não cobre comissão por cafetinagem…)**

- Tentando defender o namoradinho ou isso é ciúme por que ele tava olhando pra bunda de outro?-** (NeUmA: Só eu acho que o Drakulete é que tá com ciúminho?) (NeUmA2: Mas eu me mordo de ciúúúúmmee #ultrajearigor feelings) (Alex: Disse TUTOOOON, NeUmA. Draquicha quer fazer uma surubicha com Réuricha e Ronicha.)** Draco fez uma cara debochada **(Alex: Sinal de que ele foi GOZADO! Entenda como quiser…)** e se virou para frente dando risada e todos começaram a comentar, **(Alex: PON-TO FI-NAL!)** Harry olhou para Snape vendo sua cara incrédula olhando em sua direção. **(NeUmA: Isneipi não conseguia acreditar que o seu macho estava dando em cima de outro) (Alex: A "cara incrédula" era DE QUEM e olhando na direção DE QUEM? Neo, bofe maravilhoso, cadê meu drink de boas vindas à Matrix?)**

-Muito bem, agora chega, **(Alex atocha o ponto de exclamação no rabo da Lolita.) **estão dispensados e senhor Potter **(Alex: Querida, você SABIA que depois do vocativo tem vírgula?) **saiba que esta noite o senhor ficara **(Alex: "Esta noite o senhor ficara"? Eles estão usando o vira-tempo de novo? Eis a única explicação para se usar um verbo do PRETÉRITO para uma situação FUTURA!) ** em detenção- **(Alex 1: "detenção-" é o novo filme sobre sexo na cadeia do mago do pornô Dale Phocker.) (Alex 2: Sei MOOOOOOOOOITO BEEEEIN o que vai rolar nessa detenção: dominação e **_**bondage**_**!) **Snape disse e saiu deixando todos surpresos para trás, porem logo **(Alex: "porem logo" o pau do Harry no cu do Snape, porque todo mundo já está de saco cheio de tanto cu doce.)** se recuperaram voltando a comentar **(NeUmA: Ponto)** Draco passou ao lado de Harry dizendo. **(NeUmA: Sem ponto) (Alex: DOIS PONTOS, NeUmA. E quando a autora COMEÇA a fazer o trabalho direito, SAI PELA METADE!)**

-Aproveite a noite **(Alex decide propor um projeto de lei que obriga autores **_**trash**_** a fazerem curso sobre o uso do vocativo.) **Potter - Falou rindo e foi então que Harry notou que ele tinha deixado um pedaço de pergaminho cair aos seus pés. **(Alex: Aposto que era um bilhetinho ROSA, com um coração ROSA em volta das letras D e H, escritas em ROSA. Ah, sim, e era daquelas penas com **_**glitter**_**!)**

-Harry? - Chamou Hermione parada a sua frente **(NeUmA: Réuri tava distraído por causa do bilhetinho que o Drakulete deixou pra ele! É pra marcar a orgia da semana? Me convidaa? *-*) (Alex: Só li a palavra "orgia" e já estou me autoconvidando...)**

-Já estou indo **(Alex: "… fazer a chuca!") **Mione - Harry se abaixou rápido fingindo pegar a pena que deixara cair de propósito perto do pergaminho e levantou saindo com os amigos **(Alex: O que fazer com uma frase dessas? #lixa as unhas.)**

-Cara o que foi aquilo?- **(NeUmA: Olha, eu acho que foi o Isneipi tendo uma crise de ciuminho. Todo mundo tem crise de ciuminho nessa coisa?)**

-Nada Rony eu só estava distraído e Malfoy aproveitou disso para rir da minha cara, eu nem notei pra onde estava olhando **(NeUmA: Notou sim que a gente sabeee)**... Estava pensando em outra coisa **(NeUmA: Na neca do Isneipi neh?) (Alex: NeUmA roubou minhas palavras…)** - Tentou explicar convencendo Rony, mas Hermione ainda olhava desconfiada para Harry **(NeUmA: A final de contas ele não quis comer ela e ele foi o único a não querer...)**

-Não temos mais aulas hoje - Falou Hermione de repente mudando de assunto

-É essa era nossa ultima aula- **(NeUmA: Nossa... se ele não tivesse dito!)(Alex: Pois é, Harry, é o ULTIMATO para você dar o rabo pro Snape nessa fic! #olha a barra de rolagem e desmaia.)**

-Então vamos comigo na biblioteca?- **(NeUmA: Erm... NÃO?)**

-Eu to fora **(NeUmA: Esse é dos meus)** - Falou Rony muito rápido

-Harry você vai não é?É **(NeUmA: To pensando em abrir um abrigo para espaços não utilizados...)** que eu preciso mesmo de ajuda- **(NeUmA: ...E travessões muito utilizados) (Alex: Sempre soube que uma pentada federal no meio das estantes lotadas e cheias de pó eram o sónhu sêcxsuáu da Nerducha.)**

-Tudo bem** (Alex: VÍRGULA)** eu vou - Falou Harry vencido e Hermione sorriu vitoriosa **(NeUmA: A Ermioni tava pensando: Hoje eu vou tentar de novo! ****O Réuri vai me comer!) (Alex: **_**The winner takes it aaaaaaaaaaaaall, the loser has to faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall**_** #ABBA feelings)**

-Ótimo então a gente te vê no jantar Rony- **(Alex: "Rony-" é o novo assistente-segura-pau do Ronnie Von.)**

-Boa sorte, e não deixa a Mione te obrigar a ler aqueles livros chatos que ela lê cara- **(Alex: Ela "lê cara"? Tipo, pulam diamantes dos olhos dela enquanto ela lê? Ô Castor, estou precisando de uma graninha, sabe…)**

-Ron!-A **(NeUmA: Três novas adições para o Abrigo ENU/TMU) (Alex: Eu SEMPRE SOUBE que o Roniquinho queria fazer a operação e virar a RONA.)** menina exclamou e o ruivo saiu rindo e os dois **(NeUmA: To ficando perdidinha!) (Alex está lixando suas unhas, evitando queimar neurônios.)** foram para a biblioteca, Hermione levou Harry para um lugar onde sabia que ninguém nunca ia e sentou na pequena mesa que tinha ali. **(NeUmA: Vem cá gostosão) (Alex aproveita a pausa pra acender um cigarro e descansar da maratona de **_**nonsense**_**.)**

-Então? Quer ajuda pra que?- **(NeUmA: Mais três novas adições para o Abrigo ENU/TMU) (Alex: "Nem te conto, querido! Você já brincou com o chuveirinho? Eu preciso de ajuda para enfiar, tá MUITO apertado…")**

-Na verdade só trouxe você aqui porque sabia que o Rony não iria querer vir junto- **(NeUmA:... Agora me faz mulher Réuri) (Alex se encolhe de medo da Castor Molestadora de Criancinhas.)**

-Por quê? - Harry achou estranha a atitude da amiga **(NeUmA: - Sempre achei que você fosse lésbica, Miony) (Alex: Mione quer uma pentada federal atrás da estátua da velha de um olho só! Prontofalei!)**

-Harry aquilo que Malfoy disse... Era verdade?- **(NeUmA: Lógico Ermiony! O Isneipi é goshtozinho) (Alex: Essa foi uma pergunta retórica, certo?)**

-Mione eu... **(NeUmA: Sou perdidamente apaixonado por aquele vampirão)** **(Alex: Sou bicha, gosto de morcegos e homens mais velhos que me DOMINEM, e pisem no meu rosto pra eu lamber o dedo do pé.)**

-Harry eu vi também, só que ele foi mais rápido que eu, ele falou antes que desse tempo de eu te chamar - Harry abaixou a cabeça envergonhado **(Alex: Envergonhado do quê, querido? Ser **_**gay**_** não é vergonha nenhuma, não! #pega um chicote)**

-Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo **(NeUmA: I've got chills that are multiplying and I'm loosing control #Grease feelings)**- **(Alex: **_**How could this happen to **_**… essa fic é emo, ainda por cima? Se mata u.u)**

-Naquele dia... Era com o professor Snape que você estava sonhando não é? **(NeUmA: ...Era ele que te comia, te fazia gemer e que te chamava de puta... não era?) (Alex: Todo mundo ouviu você gemendo o nome dele.)**

-Era... Foi a segunda vez que aconteceu- **(Alex: "aconteceu-" é a nova marca de cuecas fio-dental da Lupo. Experimente!)**

-E o que está escrito no bilhete que Malfoy te deu?- **(Alex: O que são esses hífens no fim da frase? O Harry está pingando gozo na fic?)**

-Bilhete?- **(NeUmA: Não se faz de desentendido, Réuri!) (Alex: Ai, miga, é para marcar a foda de hoje a noite atrás da estátua da velha de um olho só!)**

-Você acha que eu não tinha visto?- **(NeUmA: Vai Miony, Vai Miony) (Alex: Mas você não é cega de três olhos, cabelo de vassoura? Vai fazer chapinha, vai…)**

-Eu não li ainda- **(NeUmA: Porra, heim, Réuri! Você não faz nada direito!) (Alex: "Eu preciso me alfabetizar primeiro!" Que nem a autora, aliás…Duvido que a Loliita tenha passado da 1ª Série! Aliás, se é Lolita, deve ter idade condizente uhahuahuahuha)**

-Então leia **(NeUmA: Como a Miony tá mandona!)** - Harry olhou para a amiga e tirou o papel do bolso desdobrando, lendo baixo. **(Alex: Ele precisa se agachar para ler? UUUUUUUUUUUI)**

"H.P. sei o que esta acontecendo e posso te ajudar, mas não vai ser de graça**(NeUmA: Ponto)** me **(NeUmA: Letra maiúscula)** encontre na sala precisa hoje assim que sair da detenção.

D.M.

P.S: vá sem a sangue ruim e o pobretão" **(NeUmA: UHULES! #Slashfeelings) (Alex: "Você vai me pagar em **_**cash**_** pra eu dar a boga pra você e te preparar pra Morcegona") (Alex: Drarry? Jura? #foi para o banheiro com o poster do Slash e já volta)**

Harry olhou para Hermione e entregou o bilhete deixando-a ler também** (Alex: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTO)** ao **(Alex: Letra maiúscula!)** terminar **(Alex queima uma vírgula com cigarro e espanca a autora com a **_**Gramattica da Lengua Portugueza**_** de Napoleão Mendes de Almeida.)** ela olhou para Harry surpresa** (Alex: Desculpe! Esse ponto eu comi mesmo! Sabe como é, fome fora de hora…)**

-Você vai?- Ela perguntou apontando para o bilhete **(NeUmA: Lógico que ele não vai! Ele gosta de ficar sonhando com o morcegão!) (Alex: Lógico que ele vai, eu preciso g… #NeUmA o desacorda com uma bigorna.)**

-Claro, tenho que ir... Quero saber o que esta acontecendo comigo e ele disse saber e também disse que ia me ajudar- **(NeUmA: Merda! Errey!) (Alex: Sabe como é, sua piroquinha sempre precisa de uma mão amiga para ajudar…) (Alex 2: NeUmA, o que é que você vai fazer em El Rey? # EPIC FAIL)**

-Harry **(Alex começa a dançar o Funk do Vocativo, rebolando até o chão)** pode ser uma armadilha **(NeUmA: Ele pode estar querendo que você o abra, o feche e o chame de gaveta) (Alex: #2)**ou sei lá o que- **(Alex desenha um acento circunflexo ENOOOOOOOOOOORME em cima do "quê", arranca o hífen fora de lugar, enfia no cu e solda um ponto final no fim da frase.)**

-Tenho que arriscar Mione e talvez ele saiba como fazer isso parar** (Alex: A vírgula é tão linda! Por que você não gosta dela, Loli?)** eu tenho **(NeUmA: Que descobrir o que se faz para os sonhos pararem e evitar ao máximo fazer essas coisas. A não ser, é claro, que dar para o Isneipi seja uma dessas coisas...) ****(Alex: "Um plug anal escondido nas minhas calças")** que tentar- **(NeUmA: Errey de novo TT) (Alex: **_**I wanna touch you but a better not touch (Don't touch), I wanna hold you but my sense is telling me to stop, I wanna kiss you )but I'm wanting too much (Too much), I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poisooooooooooooooooooooon, your poison running through my veeeeeeeeeeeeeeins**_**) (Alex: Emo ou Sado? ****Decida-se)**

Hermione se deu por vencida e após o jantar Harry foi ate a sala de Snape para receber sua detenção **(NeUmA: Foi só pra mim que isso soou pornográfico?) (Alex: Hermione jantou Harry e depois ainda foi para uma sessão sadomasoquista com Sevvy… Não sei se me surpreendo com 1. O castor ser TÃO insaciável; ou 2. Ter TANTA gente assim que goste de palha… Bom, sabem como é, pintosas, tem bofes que gostam de cavalinho.) ** bateu na porta e ouviu a voz de seu professor mandando-o entrar e foi o que fez **(NeUmA: Ponto)** **(NeUmA2: Entrou com força, do jeitinho que o Isneipi gosta [entenda como quiser]) (Alex: #2 no nº 2 na NeUmA.) **entrou fechando a porta atrás de si **(Alex: Não é hora de fechar a porta não, Biba, é pra arrombar!) **e viu seu odiado professor sentado lendo um livro muito grosso. **(NeUmA: ...Como o seu pau) (Alex: Já saquei porque o Snape tem tantos livros… O.O #medo)**

-Professor Snape? **(Alex: Não, a Cuca do Sítio do Picapau Amarelo!)** - Chamou a atenção do professor e esse sem falar nada apenas apontou para uma pilha de livros que estava no chão, aos pés de uma enorme estante vazia **(NeUmA: Se você descobrir em qual desses livros está a chave para a porta escondida atrás da estante, você ganha um prêmio.) (Alex: O Réuri está prestes a descobrir a chave da porta do Snapuxo, isso sim!)**

-Ordem alfabética - Disse apenas **(Alex: "Disse apenas" o QUÊ, criatura? VIU a diferença que faz uma pontuação, querida Loly Pop? Então que tal largar de preguicinha e abrir a Gramática que vou te dar de presente? #lança a **_**Gramática Aplicada**_** de Adalberto Costa e Silva como um bumerangue e corta a cabeça da autora# Ah, desculpe, foi sem querer! :B)**

-Mas vai demorar a noite toda - Reclamou Harry vendo a quantidade de livros **(NeUmA: Essa é a idéia Réuri) (Alex: Potinho recusando **_**sex all night long**_**? Esse não é você, bofe, deve estar com febre! #puxa o termômetro e atocha no cu de Harry)**

-Amanha é sábado então amanha você poderá dormir à tarde **(Alex: Não, mIgUXinHo qUeLiDO, amanhã é sábado então SEGUNDA eu posso dormir à tarde! U.U) (Alex 2: Viu, Réuri? Fazer manha pra dar o rebolation é só sábado de tarde!) (NeUmA espanca Alex com a chapinha por falar miguxês) **- Falou virando a pagina **(Alex: Pagina, a nova parente da Vah-Gina! #fail)** ainda sem olhar para Harry que viu que de nada adiantava protestar e foi começar o trabalho. Já estava no meio da estante quando olhou para seu professor vendo que este estava dormindo com a cabeça sobre o livro e se surpreendeu por estar achando-o ate bonito assim, **(Alex: As pessoas são TÃO bonitas roncando…)** quando se deu conta já estava ajoelhado ao lado do professor **(Alex: Cuidado, bofe, o ketch é vintch reaissss!) **com a mão na metade do caminho para acariciar seu rosto, **(Alex: COMO eu gostaria que tivesse um PONTO aqui…)** olhou para a mão no ar e começou a abaixá-la lentamente pensativo **(NeUmA: Lentamente pensativo? O que isso deveria significar?) (Alex: Acho que signifca que ele é uma MULA, meu amor!) **quando se assustou com a voz sonolenta de seu professor que estava com os olhos abertos.** (NeUmA: A lógica dessa frase ficou láááááá longe né?) (NeUmA2: Alias, que frase, heim? 81 palavras!) (Alex está recuperando o fôlego e não pode comentar.) (Alex 2: ESPERA, a biba teve **_**COJONES**_** de ir acariciar o rosto do Snape com ele ACORDADO? FAN-TAH-BUH-LOU-SOH!)**

-Potter? O que esta fazendo?-Harry **(#NeUmA está procurando por um lugar maior para mudar o Abrigo ENU/TMU e por isso não pode comentar#) (Alex: "fazendo?-Harry" é a nova coleção primavera-verão da DasPuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu UI que chique!) **deu um pulo caindo de bunda no chão **(Alex: A BUNDA, meu querido, vai em outro lugar…)**

-Professor... Eu... Desculpe - Harry levantou e saiu da sala apressado, **(Alex: Pelo menos limpa o gozo da boca, totoso!) **precisava mais que tudo escutar o que Malfoy tinha para lhe falar **(Alex: Draquicha vai passar a noite inteira com a boca no microfone e vai ficar rouco o dia seguinte inteiro, prontofalei.)**, foi ate **(Alex: "ate" é uma fábrica de freios Estadunidense que tem uma filial no Brasil. Sério, agradeça ao Santo Google dos Internautas!)** a sala precisa e viu Draco lá dentro sentado lendo um livro de poções **(NeUmA: Ponto) (NeUmA2: Ele estava nu? Porque se ele não estava não me interessa) (Alex: Nu lendo um livro de poções? Olha que intectuais me excitam, hein, Draquitcho!)**

-achei **(NeUmA: Maiúscula) (Alex: "… que fosse me dar um bolo e eu teria que ficar na bronha o resto da noite.")** que ia demorar mais, saiu correndo de lá? **(Alex: "Nem te conto, colégue! Saí voando montado no meu unicórnio alado! A Morcegona abaixou as calças e mostrou uma boga de 32 cm que meu cu começou a doer só de olhar! Fiquei com medo, né, aquela tora ia me dar diarréia por um mês!")** - Disse sarcástico **(NeUmA: Quando é que o Drakulete não é sarcástico?)**

-Apenas fale o que sabe Malfoy- **(Alex: Deixa eu ver, amores, por onde eu começo? 1. "Sabe Malfoy-" é o novo DJ residente da Lôka! Um LOOOOUSHO! Vale a pena conferir! 2. HÍFEN não se usa como PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO, autora. Fikadika.)**

-Primeiro Potter **(Alex: Segundo Potter, Terceiro Potter, Quarto Potter, Quinto Potter… Familinha original, hein?) **quero saber como chegar até o professor Lupina- **(NeUmA: Lupina? HÃ?) (Alex: REMMY MUDOU DE SEXO! DUMBY É BICHA, TEVE UM CASO COM GELLY E REMMY VIROU LUPINA! EU VOU GOZAAAAAAAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! #morre)**

-Como? Por que eu diria a você **(NeUmA:... sem pedir nada em troca?)**?- **(Alex: E por que o Harry sabe chegar nas calças da Lupina (já que agora é polìticamente correto usar o nome social, né)?)**

-Apenas fale Potter **(Alex: "Potter!" Pronto, já disse! Está satisfeito ou ainda tenho que dançar a Macarena de muletas pra você dar pra mim, bofe?)**, ou eu me colocarei no direito de me calar quanto a sua duvida também **(Alex: Tenho "duvidas" se a autora realmente passou da 1ª Série… Aliás, só pode ser mesmo, já que é uma Loliita procurando por um velho pedófilo!)** - Falou desdenhoso **(NeUmA: Porque as pessoas dessa fic não podem só falar?) (Alex: Porque personagens de fic **_**trash**_** nunca "só falam", querida, eles tem que CAUSAR!)**

-Há muito tempo que eu não vejo Remus, soube que ele tava pensando em morar na Londres trouxa agora **(Alex: "Londres trouxa agora" é o meu cu arrombado de tanto dar!) **se ele foi pra lá **(Alex: Mais uma vírgula adotada para a ONG #olha para a sala lotada de vírgulas órfãs chorando e faz a Flora) **eu não sei-

-Sei... –

-Agora diga o que sabe Malfoy-

-A única coisa que sei é que tia Bela **(NeUmA: Da Bela e a Fera? #Fail) (NeUmA2: Adoro a Belatriz) (Alex: Bella Swan, você por aqui? PELO AMOR DE MERLIN PERNETA, não me diz que vai ser um **_**crossover**_**! #chora na pia chupando (UIIII) o dedo e cantando **_**I Will Survive**_** desesperàdamente)** jogou um feitiço em você para que fosse alvo fácil para você-sabe-quem **(Alex: Harry/Voldy? Pleeease, não me diz que vai rolar sexo selvagem na balada gay com esse **_**shipper**_**! #começa a afiar seu Kit O Albergue) **e esse feitiço seria ativado assim que você tivesse certa idade, para que não descobrissem-

-E o que vai acontecer comigo?-

-Desejo reprimido por um inimigo, depressão e morte isso **(Alex: "Morte Isso" é o novo modelo de sungas da Diesel... Um TEH-SAUM! #baba) **se não houver suicídio no meio- Falou olhando as unhas **(NeUmA: Lógico... porque não? Alias, feitiço meio "emo" esse, não?) (Alex: Ameeega, isso é uma fic **_**trash**_**, não tinha como deixar de ser emo! #Neuma mistura essência de buceta no absinto de Alex como punição por falar miguxês mais uma vez)**

-Tem como eu me livrar disso?- **(Alex: "Sim. Dando o cu para 100 caras em uma semana." Como o Réuri vai conseguir sentar depois, já é outra história…)**

-Claro... Realize seus desejos **(NeUmA: Leia: dê para o Isneipi)**, vai ser fácil afinal eu descobri uma coisa que ela nem pensou- **(Alex: Estou** **QUASE desistindo de consertar os erros de putuguês, mas vamos lá…** **"vai ser fácil, VÍRGULA, afinal, VÍRGULA, eu descobri uma coisa EM QUE ela nem pensou" #atocha o hífen no cu e rooooooooooooooda# Que o Isneipi é do babado? Todo mundo do **_**fandom**_** já sabe, querido, só a doida varrida da Bellatrix que não se MANCARIA mesmo que a Morcegona é borboleta!)**

-O que?- **(Alex: "O QUÊ?" (já que SEMPRE tem acento no fim da frase, viu 1ª Série?) "Queijo" #fail)**

-O que te faz pensar que eu diria a você?- **(NeUmA: Ah, sei lá, o fato de que você disse que ia dizer?) (Alex: Bicha má.)**

-Mas você disse... - **(NeUmA: Há! 1X0 pra mim) (Alex: "Mas você disse que o sabiá sabia assobiar?" #fail) (Alex: **_**Mas você disse que era assim, tão pouco pra mim, rosa carmiiiiiim**_** #Alex promete nunca mais dar uma de poeta)**

- Que te contaria o que você tinha, mas não minhas descobertas- **(NeUmA: Bixa cuzona é foda!) (Alex: Bicha má #2) (Alex 2: Fez a Soraya Montenegro!)**

-E o que mais eu preciso fazer pra você me contar?- **(NeUmA: Bem, Réuri, começa tirando essa roupinha... eu quero saber se a sua varinha é grande o bastante pra mim) (Alex: "Brincar de médico comigo! Eu sou o urologista e você é meu paciente!" :B)**

-Eu preciso ver o professor Lupin então para me poupar tempo encontre-o e marque um encontro para nós dois- **(NeUmA: Eu tinha esperanças de a autora estar tirando uma com a minha cara no começo da fic. Aparentemente eu tava errada...) (Alex não pode responder, está em choque e tentando recuperar o fôlego por conta da frase absolùtamente desestruturada e SEM VÍRGULAS) (NeUmA: E eu nem teria te conhecido se não fosse por VÍRGULAS!) (Alex: FATOOOOON)**

-O que tanto quer com Remus?- **(NeUmA: Que ele me taque na parede e me chame de lagartixa) (Alex: "Quero o cuzinho apertadinho de um lobismulher!")**

-Não é da sua conta Potter, **(Alex: "Conta Potter" é o novo **_**spin-off**_** da Belami com Brent Corrigan imitando Harry Potter em seus momentos mais íntimos…) (Alex 2: AAAAAH NANANINANINANÃO! Primeiro "Na Cama com Hagrid", agora "Conta Potter"? Por que é que **_**ficwriters trash**_** acham que Harry Potter tem TUUUUTOON a ver com **_**talk show**_**? #Eu Odeio Marília Gabriela feelings) **mas pode ter certeza que eu não vou machucar seu querido lobisomem- **(NeUmA: O que eu quero é virar a cadelinha dele) (Alex: Neuma, para variar você arrancou as palavras da minha boca! #vomita com a imagem mental bizarra) (Alex 2: Quem vai sair machucado é a Draquicha, né? #masofeelings)**

-Como você... - **(NeUmA: A vá né, Réuri. Todo o universo sabe que o Lupin é lobisomem) (Alex: "Como você consegue me comer tão bem, Drake?")**

-Todo mundo sabe **(NeUmA: Virgula)** Potter **(NeUmA: 2x0)**, quando ele deu **(Alex: "…aquele cuzinho peludo e apertadinho…") **aula para nós era difícil **(Alex: "… não prestar atenção naquela bundinha rebolando na frente da lousa… Por isso eu ia mal nas provas, eu sempre desenhava aquele traseiro peludo dele no lugar de um Grindylow!") **esconder- **(Alex: Pois é, às vezes a homossexualidade é evidente demais… Seu corpo te faz sair do armário!)**

-Verdade... Eu vou falar com ele hoje e te aviso qualquer coisa- **(NeUmA: Esse foi fácil de convencer...) (Alex: Remmy recebe uma coruja não-identificada no meio da madrugada: "Tio, você quer dar para o meu amigo? Ele é loiro-platinado, seboso e convencido!", e como parou de ler em "loiro", fala que está se aprontando em uma hora.)**

-Sabe Potter seduzir Severus é um bom começo **(Alex: Juro que joguei no Google, mas nem o Santo dos Internautas me respondeu **_**WHO THE FUCK IS**_** "Sabe Potter Seduzir Severus" para eu saber se é um bom começo mesmo ou não!) **pra se livrar disso- **(NeUmA: Você só tem que aparecer pelado na frente dele e a çedussaum tá completa) (Alex: Eu mergulharia num lago congelado com o Danny Radcliffe! E numa banheira cheia de espuma com uma sereia e a Moaning Myrtle!)**

-Eu não... Posso- **(NeUmA: Larga de viadagem! Você pode sim!) (Alex: Larga de viadagem! Você pode fazer viadagem, sim!)**

-Pode sim e eu vou te ajudar fazendo você ficar em detenção com ele novamente na próxima aula- **(NeUmA: Nossa, amigo assim é outra coisa, não?) (Alex: "Professor, o que tenho que fazer hoje?" Sevvy abaixa as calças: "Chupa e engole tudinho!")**

-Nossa... Que bonzinho você é- Ironizou **(Alex: Não reclama, não, Potty! Eu bem que queria um amigo desses para me ajudar a dar para um professor gato… (não que seja o caso do Snapuxo, mas já que você gosta dele e gosto lamenta-se ao invés de se discutir…))**

-Perfeitamente agora some da minha frente antes que venha algum professor- **(NeUmA: Malfoy 100% carinhoso) (Alex: Magnetismo animal, colega! E caso você não tenha percebido, a fic é só de sadomasoquistas, então o Harry deve ADORAR ser maltratado pelo loiro aguado!)**

Na segunda feira **(Alex canta o Funk da Vírgula frenèticamente) **eles teriam a primeira aula após o almoço com Snape, **(Alex: E quando USA pontuação, usa ERRADO! #Alex dança o Funk do Ponto frenèticamente.)** Harry e Mione ainda falavam sobre a ideia **(Alex: Isso foi escrito antes ou depois da reforma? Posso xingar à vontade?) **de Malfoy **(Alex dança o remix do Funk do Ponto Final frenèticamente.)**

-Seduzir Snape? Malfoy esta louco **(NeUmA: Louco de paixão – próxima novela da grobo) (Alex: Não sei dizer se está louco ou não, porque não sei o que é "esta", mas que o Malfoy ME deixa louco é FATOOOOON!) **?-Disse a bruxa **(Alex: Do 71? # EPIC FAIL)**

-Eu acho que o único meio de quebrar o feitiço seria dando **(NeUmA: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII)** ao meu corpo o que minha mente pede... –Divagou **(Alex: Bastava ter parado em "dando" que todo mundo já entendia.)**

-Mas seduzir o professor Snape? Não é muito?- **(NeUmA: Bem... Se a mente do Réuri quer que o Isneipi o taque na mesa, o abra, o feche e o chame de gaveta e se a mente do Potty quer que o Isneipi o taque na parede e o chame de lagartixa é isso que o Potty tem que conseguir) (Alex: Nada é demais, querido! Relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa!)**

-É o que minha mente ta pedindo, afinal é com isso que eu to sonhando? **(Alex: E por que me pergunta? Eu que sei? Os sonhos são seus!)**

-Quando?- **(NeUmA: Aqui e agoraaaaaaa) (Alex: No Dia de São Nunca, se depender de mim… ah, merda, aí a fic não acaba!)**

-Ele disse que vai dar um jeito de eu ficar em detenção hoje **(NeUmA: Porque o Drakulete que é brodi di verdadi!) (Alex: Basta peidar na sala e culpar o Potter!)**... Eu vou ver o que posso fazer e ainda tenho que falar com Remus... -

-Mande uma coruja pra ele- **(Alex: Tem que ser um cartão bem **_**sexy**_** com Chanel nº 5 e explodindo purpurina!)**

-Vou fazer isso sim... Alias vou fazer agora antes que eu me esqueça- **(Alex: Oi, eu sou a Dori! Oi, eu sou a Dori! Oi, eu sou a Dori! Oi, eu sou a Dori! Oi, eu sou a Dori! Oi, eu s… #NeUmA empala Alex com uma **_**katana**_**)**

-Vai lá... Mas não se atrase para a aula- **(Alex: Mas com certeza vai! Você tem que contar dez folhas de babados para a lobismulher, né Réuritcha?)**

-Vou tentar- **(Alex: E não vai conseguir! #Equipe Rocket feelings)**

Harry corria feito louco pelos corredores das masmorras entrando de supetão **(NeUmA: Se eu disser que eu li sapatão alguém acreditaria em mim?) (Alex: Eu acredito, colega! Eu também li!)** em **(NeUmA: porque tem um 'Em' ai?) (Alex: Porque a autora não passou da 1ª Série…) **na sala.

-Desculpa o atraso professor- **(NeUmA: ...É que ainda tá difícil andar direito depois de ontem...) (Alex: "Atraso Professor" é o novo tesão de filme de Brent Corrigan e Brent Everett que (adivinha?) se passa numa sala de aula e trata de uma foda entre professor e aluno! Exclusìvamente no !)**

-Sente-se com Neville, Potter e eu quero vê-lo mais tarde na minha sala- **(NeUmA: Já?) (Alex: A libido é demais… Tem que dar uma descarregada antes da dentenção, ainda!)**

-Sim senhor- A aula ocorreu normalmente, claro com um ou dois caldeirões explodindo, principalmente de Harry e com alguns pontos a menos para a grifinória **(Alex: LE-TRA-MAI-ÚS-CU-LA! #enfarta)**, mas isso já era de se esperar e uma bela detenção para Harry **(NeUmA: Como o Drakulete tinha prometido!) (Alex: Draquicha é uma bicha de palavra, cumpre o que promete!)** que tentara discutir com o professor sobre ser culpa de Zabini que supostamente jogara algo dentro de seu caldeirão.** (Alex: Era uma bomba de chocolate… São tão explosivas!) (Alex 2: O parágrafo inteiro é UMA frase com DUAS vírgulas!)**

-Ora senhor Potter por que o senhor Zabini faria isso? **(Alex: Por que Blaise é fã de Snarry? :B)** Nada de desculpas quero vê-lo ainda hoje após o jantar **(NeUmA: Pra deixar você com ainda mais dificuldade para andar) (Alex: É que o Réuri é a sobremesa!)** e estão todos dispensados- Disse com sua natural rabugice e dando sua tão conhecida meia-volta saiu da sala, Harry saiu da sala acompanhado de Rony e Mione para a próxima aula. **(Alex: E a autora ainda é parente do Conselheiro Acácio — o mestre do lugar-comum! "Ele saiu da sala, ela saiu da sala, eles saíram da sala…" EU JÁ ENTENDI, CARALHO!)**

-Não acredito que aquele seboso te deixou em detenção por causa daquela cobra **(NeUmA: Nem vem que você curte uma cobra que a gente sabe, Roniiii) (Alex: Qual delas? Tem tantas cobras em Hogwarts que eu sempre me perco as admirando no corredor… #goza)**- Reclamou Ron, mas Harry estava preocupado com outra coisa e como se lesse seus pensamentos Hermione falou** (Alex: DOIS-PON-TOS! #escalpela a autora com uma tabela de pontuação)**

-Harry... Vai falar com ele hoje na detenção?- **(Alex: Não tem que falar, tem que FAZER!) **Falou um tanto baixo aproveitando que Ron ia mais a frente falando com Neville **(NeUmA: Na verdade eu acho que ele deveria dar pra ele na detenção. Falar é supervalorizado...)**

-Ainda não sei, vou esperar a resposta de Remus, eu contei tudo na carta e pedi um conselho também- **(NeUmA: Afinal ele também teve acesso ao meu corpitcho) (Alex: Com a experiência que ele teve com o Siri, deve ser a pessoa certa para pedir conselho mesmo.)**

-Acha que ele vem **(NeUmA: Vem, neném, neném, vem, neném, neném, vem, neném, neném, vem. #harmoniadosamba feelings) (Alex: **_**Vem-ah-ki, que agora eu to mandando, vem meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando!**_**)**? Afinal **(Alex: VÍRGULA!)** falta só cinco dias pra lua **(NeUmA: **_**Lua de cristal que me faz sonhar, faz de mim estrela que eu já sei brilhar!**_** #Xuxa feelings) (Alex: NeUmA disse TUTON.) **cheia-

-Eu... Espero que venha afinal é só um dia **(Alex: Um dia eu cometo genocídio contra todos os autores **_**trash**_**!)**

-Espero... **(NeUmA: "...que ele e o Isneipi me comam... Meu sonho sempre foi fazer um **_**treesome**_**") (Alex: "… que ele não dê a mínima para o Malfoy e o deixe só pra mim!") **- Falou fracamente

-Hey vamos mais rápido pessoal que a aula começa logo - Disse Ron chamando a atenção deles

A noite chegou rápido e a resposta de Lupin também, na carta ele havia dado a ideia de Harry falar com o Professor Snape **(NeUmA: Todo mundo deu [UI] essa idéia pra ele!) (Alex: Mas que gentch leeeeeeerda! Eu já disse que não é para falar, é para FAZER!)**

-Professor... – **(Alex: "Aluno?" #brochante)**

-Entre Potter, quero falar **(Alex pigarreia: Trepar, você quis dizer, né Morcegona linda do meu **_**cuore**_**?) **com você-

Harry entrou sentando **(Alex: "… nas coxas de Snape") **na cadeira em frente a mesa do professor

-Diga Professor- **(Alex: "Professor!" Pronto, já disse, agora quando que eu recebo meu ketch, Réuritcho?)**

-Potter, tem algo estranho **(Alex: "… entrando no seu cu agora?") **acontecendo com você essas ultimas semanas?- **(Alex: Eu vou dar é um "ultimato" pra essa autora parar de levar a Língua Portuguesa às "ultimas" conseqüências!)**

-Bem... Sim... Tem uma coisa- **(NeUmA: Eu sonho com você me comendo... e eu não consigo me conformar que meu sonho pode não se realizar. Hey! Rimou!)**

-Coisa? Seriam sonhos?-

-Bem... Sim... Mas como o senhor sabe?- **(NeUmA: O Isneipi prevê o futuro)**

-Senhor Potter nessa ultima semana eu andei recebendo alguns sonhos que não eram meus **(Alex: Como diria um amigo meu, negação é um sintoma ;) Se não eram seus, como os teve?)**, a principio **(Alex: Eu "principio" a achar que vou matar a autora, esquartejar e dar os pedaços para o meu **_**poodle**_** cor-de-rosa comer. Ou a para a Nagini… UIIII!)** eu achei ser de algum sonserino fantasiando com você, mas... Tive a impressão que eram seus- **(NeUmA: E eu me sentiria completo se eu pudesse lhe ajudar a tornar os seus sonhos realidade) (Alex: Poderia ser a Draquicha!)**

-Entendo... Desculpa professor eu não posso controlar estar sonhando com. – **(Alex: Miga, vou ser sincero: QUANDO é que se termina frase com PREPOSIÇÃO? ME DIZ? **_**Me diz, me diz, como ser feliz em outro lugar…**_**#ivan lins feelings)**

-Comigo?- **(NeUmA: Não! Com o Dumby de lingerie da Victoria's Secret # NeUmA corre pra dentro de um armário tentando fugir da imagem mental bizarra enquanto faz uma batida de saque com giz de lousa e pó de sombra#) (Alex está vomitando num balde e não pode comentar.)**

-Bem... Mas Malfoy disse que tinha sido um feitiço lançado pela... - **(NeUmA: Bruxa Má?) (Alex: Úrsula? Madrasta? Malévola? Cruella DeVil? Madame Min? Bruxa do 71?)**

-Belatriz? **(NeUmA: Mesma coisa, nomes diferentes) (Alex: Bota nome nisso!)** Logo imaginei ter sido ela, é a primeira vez que vejo um feitiço tão antigo e inutilizado assim-

-Antigo e inutilizado?- **(NeUmA: ÉÉÉ! Igual ao Isneipi!) (Alex: É, como o Tut! #olha para o sarcófago que o espera com carinho)**

-É Potter, sabe o que significam não é?- **(NeUmA: É tipo você né, Isneipi?) (Alex: "Não… Você pode me explicar?") **Snape perguntou sarcasticamente

-Claro que sei - Harry respondeu ríspido **(Alex: Não parece… Mas não se preocupe, Réuritcho, estamos em época de inclusão social dos deficientes mentais!)**

-E sendo assim eu infelizmente não sei a.. **(NeUmA: "… maneira correta de te dizer que teremos que trepar que nem cachorros no cio") **cura pra isso- **(Alex: Eu sei! Uma PENTADA FEDERAL!)**

-Malfoy disse algo... Ele disse **(Alex: "… que eu preciso do beijo de uma Morcegona para me livrar do feitiço!") **que eu tinha que fazer o que minha mente queria-

-Fazer o que sua mente quer... Os sonhos? **(NeUmA: Nope. A mente dele quer tudo menos o que acontece nos sonhos dele)**- **(Alex: Olha a MEEEEDA da Morcegona!)**

-Bem... Não sei... – **(Alex: Não se faça de desentendido, Potinho!)**

-Potter sua mente deveria desejar coisas menos... **(Alex: "… tesudas…") **Impróprias... Principalmente com os outros- **(NeUmA: Vai fingindo que você não quer tacar o Réuri na sua mesa e meter nele até que ele se rasgue ao meio... #sado feelings) (Alex: NeUmA disse tudo #229.)**

-É algo que eu não posso evitar professor... – **(Alex: Desabroche, borboleta! Não podemos nos reprimir e sim ser quem reàlmente somos!)**

-Tudo bem **(Alex: VÍRGULA)** eu vou falar com Malfoy e descobrir o que ele sabe, mande chamá-lo aqui agora-

-Ele está na sala precisa falando com Lupin-

- O QUE!- **(NeUmA: Sem a minha permissão? O Lupin é o meu dog e só meu!) (Alex: Isso era para ser uma pergunta, né?) (Alex 2: Senti um ciuminho no ar…)**

Na sala precisa **(Alex: VÍRGULA e LETRA MAIÚSCULA) **o jovem de cabelos loiros e face aristocrática **(Alex: O que seria uma "face aristocrática"? Tipo os Aristogatas? AAAARGH!) **estava sentado em uma imensa cama esperando pelo lobisomem. **(Alex: Quanta originalidade… Por que sempre se acha que sexo bem feito tem que ser numa **_**king **_**size? Eu sou capaz de gozar MOOOOOOOITO em pé, **_**no chão, no mar, na lua… Na melodiiiiiiiiiia**_** #Rita Lee feelings)**Quando este chegou estranhou a decoração um tanto quanto... Romântica.

-Você demorou... Não recebeu meus sonhos?-

-Recebi Draco... Mas **(NeUmA: Eu estava muito ocupado dando pra o Isnaipi)** você não pode continuar assim, me prometeu que acharia uma cura... Achou algo?- **(Alex: "Achei uma poção trouxa chamada 'Viagra'… Vamos experimentar?")**

-Sim... Achei... Eu preciso de você Remus... Por favor- **(Alex: **_**Eeeeeu conheço essa cara, essa fala, esse jeito… Eeeeessa cara de louco, esse fogo, esse jeitooooo… ES-CAN-DAH-LOU-SUH! Você é guloso! E quer me conquistaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar**_** #Rita Lee feeliings 2) **Ele levantou indo em direção ao outro tentando tocá-lo, mas este se afastou, recuando um passo **(Alex: PONTO FINAL!) (Alex 2: "Estou cansado de ser passado de mão em mão como um pedaço de carne!" #Marilyn Monroe feelings)**

-Não... Você viciou nisso Draco... **(Alex: Dorgas matam, sabia Draquicha? # esconde a agulha e o baseado) **Você disse que estava conseguindo se conter-**(NeUmA: "Você sabe que eu não gosto de comer ninguém! Eu só quero dar!") (Alex: Drakitcho é ninfomaníaco, ainda por cima? VEM PRA MIM, ENTÃO! #baba)**

-É, mas antes eu só sonhava com estar com você, com seus beijos... Agora não... Viu como meus sonhos ficaram mais quentes?- **(Alex atocha mais um hífen no cu e fica com muito medo de fazer um **_**fisting**_** sem querer: Isso se chama TESÃO, querido! Não é nenhum pecado!)**

-Tenho certeza que você não vai mais morrer Draco... **(Alex: "Morrer Draco" é a nova versão da série de jogos Resident Evil —q)** A depressão já passou, **(Alex: **_**O piooor jáaaa passoooou #**_**Roberta Miranda feelings)** você estava procurando **(Alex: … um bofe, e encontrou! Olha eu aqui, gracinha!) **uma saída Draco, **(Alex: "Saída Draco" é uma jogada de **_**strip-poker**_** que te obriga a todos os jogadores a tirar as peças de roupa que lhes restam.)** reverter a maldição... **(Alex: "Maldição"? Cadê a Munda e a Dinga que isso é uma é uma pomba-gira encostada que eu sei!) **Sei lá- **(Alex: E eu sei de menos ainda… Que nem Sócrates, só sei que nada sei…)**

-Por favor... Professor... **(Alex: Ele não é mais seu professor. Pode dar em cima dele à vontade que não tem mais possibilidade de configurar assédio sexual!) **– Ele tentou abraçar o mais velho e este desviou andando para o lado **(Alex: Ai, Remmy, não dá fora no coitado, não! Bofe gostoso não se dispensa!)**

-Não fique se humilhando, **(Alex: Bicha boa não se humilha, colega! Lembre-se disso!) (Alex adota o ponto rejeitado… e o afoga em sua vodka-martini com detergente.) **quando tudo isso começou **(Alex: VÍRGULA (eu deveria receber um real por cada vez que eu falo "VÍRGULA!" nessa ripagem, e ficaria milionário. Leitores querem fazer doações? A propósito, o ketch aumentou de preço: agora é cincuehtchinha.)** eu lembro que você tinha bem mais amor próprio **(NeUmA: Ou alguma coisa assim)**... – **(Alex: Bicha que se preze tem amor próprio! A propósito, nunca ouvi a expressão "amor alheio"… **_**Just a thought**_**.)**

-Você dormiu na noite passada Lupin? **(Alex: Eu dormi na noite passada Segunda… Não conheço esse dia Lupin. Se bem que "Segunda" em Inglês é **_**Monday**_** (**_**Moon-day**_**). Aaaaaaaaaah, agora tudo ficou mais escuro! Essa é uma tradução da Lia Wyler!)** Não recebeu meu ultimo sonho?- **(Alex: Eu recebo "ultimas" cartas, emails, chavecos, comidas, rés no quibe… Mas sonhos, nunca! Nem gosto desse doce!)**

-Não** (Alex: VÍRGULA ($1))** Draco **(Alex: VÍRGULA ($2))** eu não dormi- **(Alex: PONTO!)**

-Eu sonhei que estava morrendo... Sonhei que você me olhava morrer e não fazia nada– **(Alex: Isso porque ele disse que os sonhos ficaram mais quentes… #Sadomasoquismo feelings nº )**

-Draco... Vamos fazer assim... **(Alex: Enfia sua cabeça na minha boca e deixa eu beber seu sonhos! — FAIL MASTER MEGA BLAST PLUS ADVANCED) **Vamos deitar e dormir juntos... **(Alex pigarreia: Dormir? Ah tá, Cláudia, senta lá.) **Vamos ver o que seus sonhos me revelam hoje** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($3))** que tal?-

-Tudo bem... – Eles se dirigiram a cama **(Alex: Draculete montou na novíssima Lupin 9000 que ganhou por ter sido nomeado (graças a belos cheques de Titio Lucius) apanhador dos Chudley Cannons com a cama na garoupa.)** e Lupin não notou o sorriso que desenhava os lábios do mais novo. **(Alex: A bicha má se fingiu de desentendida.)** Eles deitaram e Draco logo abraçou o mais velho deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

-Draco **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $4)** nós vamos só dormir** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $5)** está claro?- **(Alex: Não, está escuro, então é melhor aproveitar… :B)**

-Por favor... Um... Só um beijo de boa noite **(NeUmA: Só uma rapidinha pra eu ter sono?) (Alex: Tem que dar uma canseira pra dormir com a Draquixa do lado.)**?- Remus o olhou impaciente, mas cedeu ao pedido do menor colando os lábios nos dele. **(NeUmA: Superbonder? #fail) (Alex: Traduzindo: Selinho. Vovó Mafalda faz melhor! #surge John e o metralha com a Super Blaster Destroyer emprestada da Mary.)**

-O que está acontecendo aqui? **(NeUmA: Você tá a tanto tempo sem fazer nada que você nem sabe o que tá acontecendo?) (Alex: Acontecendo, eu não sei, mas **_**estava**_** para acontecer um belo dum rala e rola.)**- A voz imponente do professor de Poções se fez presente assustando os dois deitados. **(Alex: SEEEEMPRE o corta-foda. Sevvy, estou de mal contigo! Achava que ia ver o Draculete queimar a rosca hoje!)**

- Severus... Deixe-me explicar... **(NeUmA: Nós íamos te esperar!) (Alex: "Não fique com ciúmes, Sevvy! Era para ser um **_**ménage**_** desde o começo!")**–

-Explicar o que Lupin? Que estava tentando molestar meu aluno?- **(NeUmA: É.. O Dreakulete parece estar odiando, se debatendo loucamente!) (Alex: Drake é maior de 14, certo? Ah, é, isso é Inglaterra… De qualquer modo, quem estava para ser molestada era para ser a Lupina, isso sim!)**

-Eu estava exatamente tentando não fazer isso **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($6)) **Snape- **(NeUmA: Uhum, acredito.) (Alex: Podia até estar TENTANDO, colega, mas não ia conseguir com esse loiro aguado do seu lado! *.*)**

-Potter! Não devia estar dando esse rabo pro Professor nesse momento?- **(NeUmA: Como o Drakulete é carinhoso!) (Alex: Drake é curto e grosso (UIIII!), isso sim!)**

-Como?- Severus e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo e Harry ficou boquiaberto. **(NeUmA: Se preparando para o pau do Isneipi) (Alex: "… e uma pica voadora o empalou, atravessou seu crânio até o outro lado, derreteu seu cérebro com o gozo e o matou." #Edward Sai do Armário feelings)**

-Harry não te falou Remy? Ele sofre do mesmo mal que eu... só que pelo diretor da minha casa- **(Alex: Se isso é um "mal"… #sai correndo e vai vomitar num balde, lembrando-se que está falando de Severus Snape.)**

-Espera... O mesmo mal que você? Explica-me direito Draco- Falou Snape **(Alex: A Morcegona, além de empata-foda, é sempre a última a saber.)**

-Deixa que eu explique... Faz quase um ano que Draco vem me mandado uns sonhos... **(Alex: "… uma vez por semana, embalados em papel celofane e numa caixa rosa explodindo purpurina. Cissy é uma doceira DIH-VIH-NAH, querida, vou te contar!") **Claro que eu conhecia essa maldição, não se preocupe **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($7)) **Snape **(Alex: VÍRGULA! : ($8))** não eram sonhos eróticos, **(Alex: Vai dizer que Drakicha não estava enviando suas poluções noturnas ao Remmy!) **eram apenas... Românticos, com beijos e caricias, **(Alex: "Caricia" é um ritual satânico realizado pela seita Incubus e que inclui o estupro e sacrifício de cinco virgens loiras, brancas e de olhos azuis, com uma pinta no meio da bunda, e depois beber o sangue delas.)** eu conversei com ele, mas ele era muito orgulhoso, **(Alex: Engole o orgulho e SE JOGA, BEEE!)** sem contar que me odiava mais que tudo, só que então veio a depressão e nos sonhos ele estava sempre tentando me beijar e eu nunca deixava então ele tentava se matar... Um dia eu estava na floresta quando vi Draco com um copo na mão, chorando, nesse copo continha o veneno das aranhas de Hagrid misturado a algum suco- **(NeUmA: Drakulete suicida! Eu falei que esse negócio tá ficando meio 'emo') (Alex: Se ele **_**sobreviveu**_** depois de ordenhar o veneno da aranha do Hagrid (ARGH!), é porque ele não queria se matar de verdade!)**

-'Desejo, Depressão e Morte... Isso se não tiver suicídio no meio...' Foi isso que você me falou quando me ofereceu "ajuda", **(Alex: Modéstia à parte, eu ofereceria melhor ajuda, querido! Poria minhas mãos, minha boca, meu pau e meu cu à sua disposição, Réuriticho!) **mas o que você descobriu **(Alex: VÍRGULA**! **($9)) **Draco? **(Alex: Ainda bem que é óbvio quem disse isso, mas a Loliita poderia ter sido mais explícita, tanto quanto é com o Humboldt…)**

-Ele descobriu que quando você experimenta uma vez aquilo que seu desejo pede** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($10))** você acaba viciando...** (NeUmA: O Isneipi é a droga do Réuri e o Lupin é a droga do Drakulete! Que poético! - NOOOOOOOOOT) (Alex: Por falar em dorgas… #enfia um punhado de sálvia na boca e agüenta firme o gosto amargo, porque pior que esta fic não é.)** É como se fosse uma droga, tanto que ele estava sempre me procurando... **(Alex: "Está", né, Remmy? Use o tempo verbal correto!)**To fim de semana **(Alex: Como é que se "está" fim-de-semana? Isso é um estado? Tive a imagem mental de uma pessoa folgada dormindo o dia inteiro... "Tô fim-de-semana!") **eu vinha e encontrava ele na casa dos gritos, **(Alex: Pois é, dava para ouvir os gritos de tesão de Hogsmeade… ainda bem que a casa tem a fama de assombrada, senão…) **ele me dava um beijo e isso poderia saciá-lo por dias até o próximo fim de semana- **(Alex: Affe, a bicha se contenta com pouco!) (Alex 2: No FIM do parágrafo que deu para descobrir que era a Lupina falando… Diálogos múltiplos devem ser bem explicados, autora! Não é como as surubas que você deve estar acostumada a ir com o Humboldt…)**

-Por isso eu disse que seria fácil pra você Potter, ia dar pro Professor e viciar nisso veja que ótimo- **(NeUmA: Realmente! Ficar viciado no morcegão é uma coisa maravilhosa) (Alex: Claro que o obstáculo do Snapuxo DEIXAR o Réuri fazer isso é fàcilmente superado pela Drake… Ele é a pior **_**fannon fangirl**_** que eu já conheci!)**

-Mas você parou de vir- Snape cortou incomodado **(NeUmA: Com o fato de que ele não ganhou beijinhos) (Alex: A Morcegona tá de dor-de-cotovelo que eu seeeeeeeeeeei)**

-Eu disse que se Draco não tentasse achar um jeito de se conter ou se curar ele ia ficar abstinente, **(Alex: Draquicha de **_**cold turkey**_** por falta de peru quente…hauahuahuahuahuauhahuahu)** pois depois de certa data eu não viria mais e não vim- **(Alex: Bicha má nº 220.)**

-Como você se conteve todo esse tempo?-

-Eu contei uma estória **(NeUmA está correndo atrás de um ornitorrinco rosa e não pode comentar) (Alex disputa ornitorrinco rosa com NeUmA e também não pode contar.)** qualquer a Zabini, ele queria namorar comigo, **(Alex: Como se o nazista do Draquicho fosse namorar com um negro…)** nem que fosse escondido **(Alex: O que é que eu disse? Por que é que os filhos da puta são sempre os mais gatos?) **então eu fiz um trato, em consegui guardar todo fiapo de cabelo de Remus que achei então eu fazia o polissuco, ele tomava e eu saciava meu desejo... **(Alex está em processo de adoção do ornitorrinco rosa e pondo um lacinho roxo na cabeça dele e não pode comentar.) **Mas meus sonhos mudaram- **(Alex: Eles SEMPRE foram sexuais, bee, você que não queria responder antes…)**

-Mudaram como?-

-Meu corpo que a mesma coisa que Potty quer... **(Alex: O que até o corpo de um padre quer: SÉQUISSU #Jairinho o empala com um crucifixo) **Eu venho sonhando com isso a dias, mas não sabia como achar Remus, então Potter começou a gemer na sala, e a olhar o traseiro do Professor- **(NeUmA: A gente já entendeu Drakulete) (Alex: EURIALTO. Juro. Acho que nem dormindo eu já gemi em sala de aula… COM CERTEZA teriam tirado o maior sarro.)**

-O que fazemos?- **(Alex: Trepamos, ué! Que pergunta, Harry!)** Perguntou Harry tentando ignorar a queimação em seu rosto **(Alex: Quando que o Isnêipi jogou um **_**Incendio**_** nele?)**– Não tem nenhuma cura achada, **(Alex: Mas tem uma bunda rachada e arregaçada te esperando!) **se eu experimentar eu viciarei e se eu ficar sem, morro... **(NeUmA: Se correr o bixo pega se ficar o bixo come! Eu fico!) (Alex: Se a BICHA pega, eu fico! Huahuahuauhahuahu)** –

-Vocês já tentaram falar com Dumbledore?- **(Alex: E o que vocês acham que a bicha-velha-paz-e-amor vai dizer? Vamos fazer uma enquete? :B)** Perguntou o mestre em poções **(NeUmA: E o que é que o Dumby vai fazer? Entrar na suruba também! Só pode seer!) (Alex: E a Neuma respondeu minha pergunta retórica.) (Alex 2: Sevvy é Mestre em Poções e Doutor em Sexologia…)**

-Eu falei sobre o feitiço e ele disse que **(Alex: "… que sempre rezou pra que jogassem um nele!")** nunca foi encontrado algo que pudesse cancelar, **(Alex: Pois é, feitiço é tipo uma linha telefônica, ou uma assinatura de revista, que você CANCELA!)** reverter ou algo parecido, mas que esse feitiço foi muito usado antigamente para obrigar casamentos indesejados- **(NeUmA: Vamo combinar que se fossem casamentos desejados não precisaria do feitiço...) (Alex: Será que também não era usado para "converter" homossexuais não? #emoticom pensativo) (Alex 2: Mas QUEM DISSE ISSO? #3)**

-Como assim casamentos indesejados?- **(NeUmA: Aqueles casamentos que não são desejados. Sakas?)** **(NeUmA2: Porque tem falas voadoras no meio da fic?) (Alex: QUEM DISSE ISSO? #2)**

-Bem a pessoa que não quer o casamento vicia no outro e simplesmente não vive mais sem... **(Alex foi na janela acender um banza e já volta.) **Até que ela se apaixone verdadeiramente, **(Alex: **_**True Love's First Kiss**_**? #A Bela Adormecida/Shrek feelings) **então o feitiço não é mais necessário e se desfaz completamente- Explicou o lupino sabiamente. **(Alex: Ótimo, agora Draquicha e Harricha viraram Belas Ensandecidas.)**

-Remus... Se você sabia... Porque se afastou de mim?- **(NeUmA: Porque eu amo o Dummy! #) (Alex: Momento emo nº )**

-Falei com o Professor Dumbledore hoje antes de ir **(NeUmA: Não seria vir?) (Alex: Seria, querida, seria… #chora cantando **_**Assassinaram o Português**_**) **até você-

-Entendo... – Ele abaixou os olhos –Por isso não quis nada comigo? Não queria que eu viciasse em algo mais forte do que um beijo?-

-È **(NeUmA: Acento errado) (Alex: **_**Vous n'êtes pas a écrire en français, ma chérie!**_**)** Draco... Eu não posso ficar a **(Alex: CRASE!) **sua disposição sempre que seu corpo estiver necessitado- **(NeUmA: Ou será que podeeee?) (Alex: Por que não?)**

Os quatro ficaram em silencio **(Alex: Eu sei que se eu ficar "em silencio" até o resto da fic perde toda a graça, mas a vontade está me coçando demais! #coça)** se olhando por algum tempo até que o mestre de poções tomou uma decisão. **(Alex: "Vamos agradar a todos e fazer um surubão!")**

-Venha Potter... Vamos deixá-los sozinhos e conversar em meus aposentos- **(Alex: "Vamos deixar os pombinhos sozinhos e fazer a nossa própria festinha!")** Antes que o mais novo pudesse responder ele saiu, obrigando o jovem a segui-lo. **(Alex: Só falta a coleira de espinhos e a guia… E o Harry fazer "au au"!)**

-O que vamos fazer Remus?- **(Alex: "VOCÊ eu não sei, EU vou te comer até o seu cu berrar 'chega!' e você não conseguir mais sentar!")**

-Por hoje? Beije-me... É tudo o que poderá ter hoje- **(Alex: Bichamá nº 666)** Ele disse e o mais novo não pensou duas vezes antes de capturar os lábios dele. **(NeUmA: Com o quê?) (Alex: Com uma rede de pescaria. —q.)**

Já no quarto da masmorra **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($11) Eu reàlmente achei que eu fosse ficar por duas paginas sem dizer isso, autora!)** Harry e Severus estavam sentados frente a frente quietos.

-Então **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($12)) **Potter... O que pretende fazer?- **(Alex: "Morder seus mamilos até sangrar, te fazer descer um escorregador de gilete e cair numa piscina de álcool para depois depilar sua bunda com Pepto-Bismol!")** Ele estava inseguro **(NeUmA: Isneipi inseguro?)**, mas não deixou isso transparecer na sua voz, diferente do mais novo que estava visivelmente nervoso. **(Alex: O Réuri SEMPRE banca o virgem nervoso.)**

-Acho... Acho que eu... Nós... Nós... – **(Alex: "deveríamos fuder até o sol raiar.")**

-Talvez devêssemos começar com os beijos?- **(NeUmA: Por que tão devagar?) (Alex: Pois é, começar pelo começo… BRO-XAHN-TI! Paga logo um ketch pra Morcegona, bem!)**

-Isso... Como... - **(NeUmA: Jura, Réuri? Até eu sei a resposta pra essa!)**

-Legimência, sua mente é como um livro aberto **(NeUmA: ...espero que as pernas sejam também.) (Alex: Nº 2 na Neuma.) **Potter-

-Bem... Acho que vamos nos beijar... **(Alex: Eu acho que vou te bater, Réuri, isso sim!)** Poderia, por hora, me chamar de Harry **(NeUmA: Puta, vadia e cachorra também servem!) (Alex: Êeeee papinho chato e brochante! Vai logo pro rala e rola e não enche!)**

-Que seja, pode vir- Ele estava sendo cruel **(NeUmA: Cruela De Vil, Cruela de Vil) (Alex: Isnêipi? Cruel? Ah, autora, seja mais original! Tipo "Ele está sendo gentil!") **com o mais novo e sabia disso, mas sabia que não teria coragem de **(Alex: "… abrir o esfíncter para a Morcegona, a tora era muito grossa e ele era apertadinho…") **ele mesmo beijar o menino, que talvez com o outro vindo beijá-lo seria mais fácil, pra ele pelo menos. **(NeUmA: OU será que não?) (Alex: Ao menos não posso negar que é original…Isnâipi inseguro!)**

Harry foi se aproximando timidamente do outro até que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo igualmente tímido e desajeitado por parte do mais novo. **(NeUmA: Não seria mais velho?) (Alex: Acho que foi um vira-tempo e eles trocaram de idade… Harry idoso professor do Snape adolescente!)**

Severus sentiu o garoto estremecer com o contato dos lábios de ambos, **(Alex: Sevvy, eu sei que você já não é adolescente, mas Parkinson na sua idade é mau sinal! Espera, foi o Harry! O.O MEDA) **sentia-se um monstro por estar gostando desse contato também, **(Alex: Então vai fazer **_**shipper**_** com o Nessie, ou o monstro da lagoa negra, ou com a lula gigante! #vomita com a imagem mental) **mas se era pelo bem do garoto **(NeUmA: Uhum, acredito!) (Alex: E pelo bem da sua rolinha também, né Sevvy? E da sua vida sexual tediosa…)**, quando o beijo começou a esquentar** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($13))** o mais velho achou melhor parar por ali por enquanto **(NeUmA: Se não ele tacaria o Réuri na parede e chamaria ele de lagartixa) (Alex: Eu sei querido, ejaculação precoce é foda, mas sabia que tem tratamento?)** e afastou o menino que já ofegava. **(Alex: Se já tá assim agora, na Hora H vai ter um enfarto! Você é muito velho para ser tão sedentário, Réuri!)**

-Vamos parar por aqui Potter... Acho que isso será o suficiente por hoje- **(Alex: Sevvy empata até a PRÓPRIA FODA!)** Severus precisava falar com o diretor o mais rápido possível, mas infelizmente teria que esperar até a manha seguinte. **(Alex: Só conseguem transar de cu doce? #abre uma lata de leite condensado)** Levou o mais novo até o quadro de sua casa **(Alex: Ao menos é um cavalheiro e deixa a vít… o bofe em casa!) **e dirigiu-se ao seu próprio quarto, não demorou muito para que o sono lhe viesse e junto dele os sonhos eróticos do mais novo. **(Alex: Daqui a pouco sou… #começa a roncar mais do que um troll peidando com diarréia)**

Lupin conseguia ver-se deitado na mesma cama onde dormira com Draco, com o garoto deitado sobre si lhe beijando o pescoço, sabia que só poderia ser um sonho do loiro porque não conseguia controlar-se ali **(NeUmA está tentando fingir que a parte Remus/Draco não existe) (Alex está fingindo que Remmy consegue controlar seus impulsos sexuais, PONTO.)**, viu suas mãos tirarem a roupa fina do corpo delgado do mais novo e viu seu próprio corpo nu embaixo de Draco.

-Te quero tanto **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($14))** Remus... Tanto- Draco sussurrava enquanto ia beijando cada vez mais para baixo chegando até o membro latejante do maior, **(Alex pega uma lupa para analisar o "maior": Não se preocupe, querido, eu SEMPRE DISSE que tamanho não é documento**!) o qual abocanhou com vontade,** (Alex: "… e arracou um pedaço da banana caramelada com recheio de leite condensado…")** chupando-o como se não pudesse perder essa oportunidade.

-Draco... – O maior gemia o nome do mais novo com a mesma vontade em que era chupado por este até que gozara na boca rosada do menor que engolia tudo e subia novamente beijando seus lábios. **(Alex está dormindo e não pode comentar. #Neuma o acorda com a trilha sonora de **_**Suspiria**_** no último volume.)**

-Remus... Eu te amo- **(Alex: Eu também, miguxinho querido! #Neuma passa as mãos de Alex a ferro por ele ter falado miguxês.)** Remus já tinha achado que esse sonho tinha ido longe demais **(Alex: Não vi nada de mais! #ajeita a venda no olho) **e acordara sobressaltado olhando o loiro que dormia angelicalmente com um sorriso sincero **(NeUmA não conseguiu: Ele não podia estar só sorrindo né?)** nos lábios** (Alex: PONTO**!)

-O que vai ser de nós **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($15)) **Draco... O que vai ser de nós- **(Alex: Autora, sabe aquela coisa LINDA que tem no seu teclado chamada PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO? Pois é, ele foi feito para ser USADO ao final de uma PERGUNTA, como a que você acabou de dilacerar. #começa a afiar seu Kit O Albergue E seu Kit Jack, o Estripador.) (Alex 2: Vão ser o casal mais triste, emo, chato e tedioso do **_**fandom**_**. Desistiram ou precisam de mais O QUÊ para fazê-lo?)** Ele passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e deitava novamente ao lado de Draco que ao sentir o calor do outro se aconchegou mais a ele.** (Alex: Que fofo! — NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT)**

-Remus... – O loiro murmurava em meio ao sono, o que fez o mais velho abraçá-lo para poder dormir novamente. **(NeUmA: Só dormir?) (Alex: BRO-XAN-TIIIIIIII! Agarra logo o moleque e faz dele seu escravo!)**

Na manhã seguinte **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($16)) **Severus foi até a sala de Dumbledore para lá encontrar um também angustiado Remus Lupin** (Alex: PONTO!) (Alex 2: Lupina brochou na noite passada… Fazerroquê!)**

-Que bom que chegou **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($17)) **Severus, **(Alex: E quando ela usa, era para ser um PONTO!)** Remus estava me contando as ultimas **(Alex: Esses serão meus "ultimos" comentários, juro por Deus! #Neuma o força a ficar na frente do PC com uma bazuca enfiada nas costas) **novidades- O diretor falou com um ar faceiro **(NeUmA: Aiai... vontade de me matar!) (Alex: Ar… faceiro… comulidá?)**

-Sim... Como Draco está?- **(NeUmA: Sem conseguir sentar ou andar... tirando isso, bem)**

-Eu vim exatamente falar disso pro Professor Dumbledore, a situação de Draco não está nada boa **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $18)) **Snape- **(Alex: Por algum acaso ele tá na UTI em coma terminal e estão pensando em desligar os aparelhos? Se não for, PÁRA DE VER NOVELA, LOLITA, E VAI DAR PRO HUMBOLDT!)**

-Por quê?- **(Alex: Porque sim, Zezinho!)**

-Parece-me que o jovem Malfoy se apaixonou por Remus e se pensarmos bem isso é muito bom... **(Alex: Tinha que ser a bicha fashion **_**love power**_** do Dumby pra dizer isso! *.*) **Para a maldição lançada ao jovem Malfoy se quebrar só será preciso que ele tenho um amor correspondido por aquele com quem ele vem sonhando- **(NeUmA: SÓ isso) (Alex: Poção do Amor existe pra isso, benhê!)**

-Então... Para que a maldição de Harry... – **(Alex: Ele precisa dar uma pentada federal com o Isnêpi? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!)**

-Isso mesmo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($18)) **Severus, **(Alex: "… enfia mais, mais fundo, mete gostoso, ISSO! ISSO! AAAAAAAAAAAH!") **será preciso que Harry lhe ame assim como também será absolutamente necessário que você ame o jovem- Severus ao ouvir isso suspirou frustrado **(Alex: Corta essa, Morcegona! A gente já está careca de saber que é encenação!) **e sentou na cadeira em frente ao diretor da escola. **(NeUmA: Uhum! O Isneipi deve estar BEM deprimido com essa notícia)**

-Há quanto tempo Draco tem essa maldição?- **(Alex: Desde que enfiaram um abacaxi no rabo dele.)**

-Belatriz lançou essa maldição em Draco pra fazer um teste se ela funcionava quando ele tinha 13 anos- **(Alex: Laços de família são TÃO lindos! Titia Bella é a melhor das tias!)**

-Foi quando você veio lecionar aqui- **(NeUmA: A VÁ)**

-Isso mesmo... E o que Draco mais odiava, alem **(Alex: "Alem" é o nome do novo guitarrista da banda de Happy Rock Boá Roxo, cuja marca registrada é uma guitarra rosa de bolinhas roxas e que sempre se apresenta com lágrimas pretas pintadas ao redor dos olhos.) **de Harry, era um lobisomem então... – **(NeUmA: Porque ele não se apaixonou pelo Réuri?) (Alex: Por que faria meu **_**shipper**_** favorito, NeUmA, e como a Loliita definitìvamente não gosta de mim por ter me flagrado com o bo… OPA.)**

-Quando ela lançou em Harry?- **(Alex: Ah, um dia aí, interessa?)**

-Nós estimamos que foi quando Sirius morreu, **(Alex: Para acabar ainda mais com a fossa do viúvo… — Q)** aquele foi o momento perfeito para ela, mas ela adaptou a maldição, acho que ela colocou um temporizador para ativar a maldição para o caso de seu precioso Lorde fosse derrotado- **(NeUmA: Ele ACHA) (NeUmA2: Aliás, quem é que falou as últimas 5 falas?) (Alex: Eu já nem estou prestando atenção mais na conversa, então não me importo se sejam vozes do além me falando para dar o cu hiperbòlicamente.) (Alex 2: E a autora só dá a entender agora que Titio Voldy já virou purpurina.)**

-Entendo... Bem **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($19))** deu certo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($20))** não é? Mas e agora** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($21))** o que fazemos?- **(Alex: Faz o feitiço **_**Vibratus**_**, enfia no cu e roda. É bom! Estou falando com conhecimento de causa, cremosos!)**

-Eu sugiro... Posso sugerir? **(Alex: NÃO! Eu não deixo nem você abrir a boca! #enfia o pau na boca do personagem inominado.) **Bem eu sugiro que Lupin volte a lecionar aqui e que cada um dos meninos ganhe uma chave do portal para o quarto de vocês... Assim, assim que terminarem as aulas... Vocês poderiam fazer um feitiço de união... O que acham?-

-Eu voltar? Mas e o professor atual?- **(Alex: Eu tenho uma idéia… #rouba a metralhadora de Vito Corleone e faz todo mundo no recinto virar peneira.)**

-O que tem ele? Ah **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($22)) **nós damos um jeito nele- O diretor falou despreocupado **(NeUmA: Finalmente eu sei quem tá falando... uma fala... mas vocês entenderam, né?) (Alex: Estou até imaginando esse "damos um jeito"… "Querido, você quer sair da escola ou chupar uma pica velha e enrugada?")**

-Alvo... Mas levar isso a diante? **(Alex: "A diante"? O cara vai ser despedido e ainda vai ser passivo ainda? Coitado…)** Será que dar continuidade com isso seria certo? Harry é meu aluno- **(Alex: Relaxa e goza que a vida é cor-de-rosa, Morcegona.)**

-Você prefere vê-lo morto?- **(Alex: O Sevvy? Mas COM CERTEZA, se isso fosse o cannon. Ou não, né, ele é o filho da mulher que ele amava… E aqui também não, já que o Réuri é a escrava sexual dele.) **Severus tinha que dar razão ao diretor, mas mesmo assim a sua razão lhe dizia que se deitar com seu aluno não era certo **(NeUmA: Entre razões e emoções a saída é fazer valer a pena #NXZero feelings) (Alex: O que não é certo é duas pessoas que se amam e querem trepar não o fazerem… Então, relaxa e dá o cu que a vida é azul.)**

-Quando eu posso voltar?- **(Alex: Por mim? NUNQUINHA DA SILVA XAVIER!) (Alex 2: **_**And so you're back! From outer space! **__**I just walked in to find you heeeere with that sad look upon your face, I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, if I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!**_** #Gloria Gaynor feelings)**

-Hoje ainda... Não! Volte amanha com suas coisas... **(Alex: Traduzeindo: as coisas dele vão fazer manha pra sair de casa.)**Tenho que dar um jeito no outro Professor... **(Alex: Assédio sexual à vista…) **Mas vá avisar Draco que amanha **(Alex: "… ele vai ter que fazer muito cu doce pra dar pra você.") **você estará de volta e que é pra ele vir falar comigo mais tarde... **(Alex: Rebobina: O Remus vai estar de volta à escola, mas é com o DUMBY que o Drakulete vai ter uma conversinha? Bom, o dia em que **_**fics trash**_** começarem a fazer sentido, eu crio rabo e viro a Pequena Sereia.)** E Remus... O garoto já é maior de idade... Não se culpe por querer o mesmo que ele- **(NeUmA: Leia-se: coma o Drakulete, Lupin) (Alex: Depois que saiu do armário, (ou melhor, que a Tia Jô o arrancou do armário), Dumby é sempre retratado em **_**fanfics**_** como uma bicha-fashion-paz-e-amor. Alguém quer parar com o estereótipo?)** Remus saiu dali mais calmo do que tinha entrado, bem mais calmo e mais aliviado também, **(Alex: PONTO, não VÍRGULA!) **foi para a sala precisa encontrar Draco e o encontrou sentado na cama abraçado ao travesseiro do lupino. **(Alex: Estava trepando com o travesseiro até chegar o dono? Até pansexualismo aparece agora nessas merdas!)**

-Draco... – **(Alex: "Remus!" #vomita com o excesso de açúcar# Ainda bem que eu gosto de café amargo.)**

-Ah... Oi Remus... Eu acordei e não te encontrei, achei que tinha ido embora- O garoto tentava em vão ignorar seu constrangimento por ser pego abraçando o travesseiro que o outro dormira. **(NeUmA: Own – NOT) (Alex: Drakulete está virando **_**borderline**_**, isso sim!)**

-Eu já vou... Mas vou voltar amanha... Vou voltar a lecionar aqui a partir de amanha... – **(Alex: Eu deveria fazer "amanha" para continuar a ripar… #Neuma o ameaça com uma garrafa de **_**vodka**_** vazia)**

-Que bom... Então vou poder te ver mais vezes-

-É... E Dumbledore quer falar com você mais tarde- **(Alex dá diversos pedalas na autora com a Gramática Aplicada de Faraco e Moura na autora: ALGUÉM-JÁ-TE-DISSE-QUE-NÃO-SE-USA-HÍFEN-COMO-PONTO,-AUTORA?)**

-Falar comigo? O que ele quer?- **(NeUmA: Te comer também!) (Alex: Foi o que eu disse…)**

-Não sei, mas quem sabe você possa gostar do que ele tem a te falar- **(Alex: O Dumby vai te dar carta branca para dar, Draquixa, é LÓÓÓÓÓÓGICO que você vai gostar!)**

-Quem sabe... –

-Bem eu já vou então... – **(Alex lixa as unhas: E não volta mais! Você paga um ketch HORRÍIIIIVEL, tire a dentadura antes de chupar!)**

-Ei não ganho um beijo de despedida?- Malfoy sorriu quando Remus começou a **(Alex: "… gemer que nem uma cadela…") **andar até a cama e engatinhando por cima dela **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($23))** foi parar por cima do loiro atacando sua boca.** (Alex: Já que atacou, mata duma vez! Ou pelo menos arranca a língua!)**

Draco estava nas nuvens, **(Alex: PONTO!) (Alex 2: Draculete dando uma de pedófilo e atacando os anjinhos…) **após aquele delicioso ataque de Remus aos seus lábios, o mais velho o deixara ali tonto na cama, desejoso por mais. **(Alex: Se um beijo deixa a Draquicha assim, imagina se ele tomar um porre!)** Levantou um pouco mais que uma hora depois da saída do outro **(Alex: As DORGAS da autora já começaram a afetar a **_**time table**_**.) **e foi para o café, depois das aulas falaria com o diretor amante de grifinórios. **(Alex: NÃO FOI só para mim que isso soou com duplo sentido, ME DIZ!) **Quando chegou na sala quase esbarrou em Potter **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $24))** que saia **(Alex: Uhuulll, sai do armário, mona! SAH-BI-AH que você adorava uma saia! Cadê o salto plataforma, negona?) **com um sorriso tímido no rosto segurando delicadamente um colar discreto, **(Alex: PONTO!)** entrou na sala cauteloso e encontrou o diretor admirando um anel muito fino e discreto. **(NeUmA: oookay, neh?) (Alex: Quem perdeu o fôlego lendo essa frase levanta a mão O/)**

-Queria falar comigo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($25) # Alex está planejando elaborar uma cartilha para **_**trashers**_** sobre o uso da vírgula e do vocativo, e quem descumpri-la terá um encontro marcado com a TitanSteel Destroyer emprestada da Gareth.) **Diretor?- **(NeUmA: Não, não. Ele te chamou pra te fazer de idiota!) (Alex: Não, queria, é que ele não chamou o Drakulete para **_**falar**_**… (6))**

-Ah Draco sente, sente **(NeUmA: ...aqui no colo do papai Noel) (Alex: "SENTA! EU SEI QUE SENTA! SENTA! EU SEI QUE SENTA! SENTA NO CAVALO SÓ PRA LEVANTAR O RABO!")**, quer chá?-

-Não **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $26)) **obrigado-

-Tem biscoitos também, acabaram de sair- **(Alex: **_**Come to the darkside, we have cookies! :B**_**)**

-Não... Acho bom irmos diretamente ao assunto- **(NeUmA: "Oh, duzentos reais a noitche. Chicotes e outras fantasias sequissuais são mais cem reais cada.")**

-Claro... Remus veio falar comigo sobre a maldição **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($27)) **como já sabe e eu tenho uma saída para vocês- **(Alex está se divertindo com um boneco inflável do Tarzan e não pode comentar. Ass.: Ninfomaníaco 666 **_**from hell**_**.)**

-Uma saída?-** (Alex: "Sim, você ceder a sua entrada dos fundos à piroca de uma lobismulher.")**

-Sim... Pegue esse anel, **(Alex: "… enfie um palito de dente e rode!" #sadomasofeelings nº ) **ele é uma chave do portal para um quarto, especificamente o quarto que eu mandei separar para Lupin aqui, **(Alex: PONTO!) **ele vem a partir de amanha **(Alex: "Amanhã" é o seu cu enrugado e cheio de celulite, sua bicha velha e louca! #espuma) **e não se preocupe que o quarto tem um feitiço especial de silencio **(Alex: Eu vou é pôr no "silencio" a autora e todos os personagens da fic com um moedor de carne daqui a pouco…) **que ninguém do lado de fora poderá te ouvir, então pode fazer o barulho que quiser **(NeUmA: O Dumby acha que o Drakulete é **_**screamer**_** também)**- **(Alex: Nem precisa gritar, NeUmA, lembro de uma vez que tiveram que tapar a minha boca porque eu não conseguia parar de gem… # um tacape ricocheteante é enterrado na têmpora de Alex)** Ele deu um sorriso "inocente" **(NeUmA: Se o Dumby é inocente eu sou santa #ficaadica) (Alex: E eu sou a Madre Teresa de Calcutá.) (Alex 2: E ainda tem que dar graças a Merlin por não ser um "inoscente"!)** para o loiro que o olhava como se fosse louco. Draco olhou o anel aparentemente caro, mas ao mesmo tempo discreto que agora estava em seu dedo **(Alex: Usa-se PONTO ao fim de uma frase, ficadica.) (Alex 2: E a bicha nem para se mancar que foi pedida em casamento!)**

-Agora vá para o almoço **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($27)) **jovem Malfoy- O loiro levantou e saiu encontrando Severus lá em baixo **(Alex: PONTO no fim da frase, PONTO PONTO PONTO PONTO PONTO PONTO PONTO PONT… #entra em colapso nervoso(**

-Falou com o diretor?- **(Alex: "Paguei um ketch pra ele, serve?")**

-Sim... Vi Potter saindo daqui com um colar- **(Alex: "… de penas, e uma tanguinha que VOU TE CONTAR, neném!")**

-Eu também recebi um... Um broxe para caso quisesse chamá-lo- **(Alex: E porque é que o Draculete iria chamar o Réuri se ele estiver BROXA? U.u Lolita, lolita, o que é que a língua portuguesa fez de tão ruim para você?)**

-Bom... Pelo menos ele servira a algo** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($28))** não é professor, não será um menino inútil como sempre diz- Draco riu da cara que o padrinho fez imaginando o que ele estaria pensando **(NeUmA: #Séquiçoselvagem feelings) (Alex: Réuri broxou com o Malfoy e ele tá dando o troco, entendi agora!)**

-Não quero nenhum comentário sobre minha vida pessoal** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($29))** ouviu **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($30)) **Draco... **(Alex: Odeio quando esquecem até que existe uma coisa chamada PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO!) **Também não quero você falando disso com Harry-** (Alex: POOOOONTO) (Alex 2: "Tira a mão que o bofe é meu!)**

-Harry?- Ele olhou-o surpreso com a intimidade que este já tratava o garoto **(Alex: !)**

-Você entendeu- **(Alex: Tendi nada.) **O mais velho vez sua meia volta dramática **(NeUmA: Drama Queen!) (Alex: Aquele GIRO de balé de fazer as vestes saírem voando **_**a la**_** Marilyn Monroe, sabe?)** e saiu deixando o loiro ali rindo baixinho. **(Alex: Hahahaha, muito engraçado. U.U)**

Harry não acreditava que iria ver o professor que mais odiava e desejava naquela noite e **(Alex: Há quanto tempo Lolita descobriu o maravilhoso mundo das DORGAS, além do maravilhoso mundo do **_**ÇÉQUISSU?)**_ quem sabe o que mais poderia acontecer naquele quarto, **(Alex: PONTO!)** estava ansioso e principalmente preocupado, o que mais queria era se livrar **(Alex: "… daquelas pregas incomôdas que o impediam de acariciar sua próstata…") **daqueles sonhos incômodos, mas tinha medo de se deitar com o homem que mais odiava na vida **(NeUmA: Uhum, vou fingir que eu acredito)**.** (Alex está estourando bolinhas de plástico-bolha e não pode responder no momento.)** Quando chegou a noite **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($31)) **esperou todos dormirem, desceu até a sala comunal e, usando a chave, foi para o quarto do outro que já o esperava com roupas de dormir **(Alex: A Morcegona de camisola? BROH-XAN-TCHEEEE!) **e de banho tomado, com os cabelos molhados e menos oleosos agora.

-Boa noite... Harry- **(Alex: "E o que a noite tem de boa?" U.U)**

-Boa noite **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $32)** Severus... Po... Posso me aproximar?- **(Alex: "Sim, e também pode me chamar de Mariona." — Q)** Perguntou tímido e nervoso. O mais velho sentou na cama e fez um gesto indicando para o outro sentar ao seu lado **(Alex: PONTO! E #pedofeelings nº )**

-Venha... Vamos conversar um pouco- Harry foi e sentou ao lado deste **(NeUmA: Porque ele não sentou no colinho do Isneipi?) (Alex, espancando a autora com o coldre da TitanSteel Destroyer emprestada da Gareth: QUANTAS-VEZES-EU-JÁ-DISSE-QUE-FRASE-SE-TERMINA-COM-PONTO?)**

-Diga Se... Severus- **(NeUmA: O Réuri é gago Agora?) (Alex: Pois é, virou a Lady GaGa. **_**Ju-ju-ju-j-u-j-u-ju-just dance!**_**)** O mais novo olhava para as próprias mãos nervosas **(Alex: Já que as mãos estão nervosas, podia dar um soco no dono! E AAAAAAAAAARGH BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA )**

-Antes Harry, eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas, como por exemplo, quero saber exatamente até que ponto você esta disposto a chegar por hora- **(NeUmA: "Eu quero que você me faça ver estrelas, Isneipi") (Alex: "Eu quero que você me jogue na parede e me chame de lagartixa!")**

-Olha Professor... Eu... Eu tenho que admitir que não esteja preparado para algumas coisas que eu próprio ando sonhando, mas como não tenho... Experiência nenhuma... Não sei exatamente... – **(Alex dormiu sobre o teclado: ewightnt[ai-8jkohg\imrjnhztgWDKMJNBÓIJMRo´jnrte h[-JWNGPAKOGTIJAHEAT-IJERB[AEWE0N[0EJ[0JN0P[AREJP0[IJNBWR[HJAET[JMBPKVijhnrPI-**

**J[U´]IKORWHPOJJHET[PIJZDÓNJBA´RB´~)**

-Você é virgem **(Alex: ($33)) **senhor Potter?- **(NeUmA: Nãããããããããããoooo! Quando ele falou que não tinha experiência nenhuma é porque ele já deu para/comeu todo mundo.) (Alex: Deve ser inédita a experiência com zoofilia, então, já que está prestes a trepar com uma Morcergona.)**

-Sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($34)) **senhor... – Ele abaixou a cabeça corando** (Alex: VÍRGULA! ($35))** tornou a torcer ainda mais nervosamente as mãos até que mãos mais velhas e calejadas seguraram as suas **(NeUmA: Eu juro que eu não entendi UMA palavra) (Alex: Isnpêipi tem a idade do Dumby, agora… MEDO!)**

-Não precisa de vergonha **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($36)) **Harry, seria o esperando **(NeUmA: Não seria esperado?) (Alex: Tem gente lá fora, na sala de espera, ainda por cima? Então não despedicem os onze minutos! #Paulo Coelho feelings)** que alguém na sua idade ainda fosse virgem, **(Alex: **_**Darling,**_** eu comecei minha vida sexual aos 13 e tenho amigos que a começaram aos seis anos de idade… Não me venha falar de "esperando" nem de normal. E nem de esperanto — Q MASTER)** então vamos começar aos poucos... Começaremos apenas com alguns... Beijos **(NeUmA: de novo essa história de beijos?)**- **(Alex: AIII, VAI LOGO PRO BAFOOOON DUMA VEZ!)**

-Mas nós já nos beijamos... **(NeUmA: Brigada, senhor Óbvio!)**–** (Alex está alimentando o Nemo e a Dori com carne de tubarão e sushi e não pode responder.)**

-Sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $37)) **e vamos continuar naquele ritmo até que ambos estejam preparados para... Algo mais- **(Alex: Vai pro fuque-fuque de uma vez e não me amola!)**

-Severus... Eu posso te beijar agora?- **(NeUmA: Isso depende Réuri... Você vai bater uma pra mim enquanto você me beija?) (Alex: Deveria, né, NeUmA? Isso aqui tá BROH-SCHAAAAAAAAN-TCHI)** Harry perguntou **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($38)) **sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha, **(Alex: POOOOONTO E VÍRGULA!) **o mais velho apenas assentiu vendo o mais novo levantar e ficar de frente a ele, **(Alex: POOOONTO!) ** Severus fez o menino sentar no braço da poltrona em que estava sentado **(Alex: Réuri é um caubói viado, e senta na poltrona achando que é um cavalo só para levantar o rabo!) **para então puxar seu rosto para um beijo suave. **(Alex está injetando insulina, tendo desenvolvido diabetes por culpa da fic. E processará a autora por lesão corporal grave.)**

Draco não aguentava mais esperar o anoitecer, **(Alex: A loirona TEM que se jogar na NAITE!) **sabia que teria aquele que já amava em seus braços no cair da noite **(Alex: Não, ao cair do dia, isso porque ele estava esperando o ANOITECER.) **e não queria parecer desesperado **(Alex: Sorry, querido! Já está mais do que na cara de que você é um eterno desesperado) **e muito menos despreparado quando a hora chegasse. **(Alex: Do jeito que eles andavam até agora, a ÚLTIMA coisa que a Draquicha é, é despreparada. Ou esqueceu a chuca, querido?)** Antes de ir para o jantar ele se arrumou magnificamente **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($39))** dando um toque final com um maravilhoso perfume que sabia que o lupino gostava... Tinha um aroma suave de chocolates e baunilha **(NeUmA: Eu acho que o Drakulete deveria usar o vestido de carne da Lady Gaga. O Lupin é um lobisomem! Lobisomens gostam de carne — Menos os do Crepúsculo mas esses eu tenho probleminha em considerar como lobisomens) (Alex: E de fato eles não são, NeUmA! No máximo, eles são pseudolobisomens. Acho que o Carlisle usa a palavra "transfiguradores" para designá-los.)**. Ele chegou no quarto de Remus logo que este se arrumava para dormir **(Alex: VÍRGULA! ($40)) **encontrando-o apenas com a calça do pijama e a blusa na mão. **(Alex: Credo, Loli, você só trepa com o Humboldt vestida? Bom, ele deve adorar aquelas camisolinhas com enfeites da Disney, né?)**

-Boa... Noite **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $41)**Remus- O louro não tirava os olhos do peito desnudo no homem que o olhava surpreso **(Alex: … #NeUmA o acorda com um pedála)**

-Já? Achei que demoraria mais um pouco- Disse colocando a camisa para o desapontamento do outro que ficara tão animado com a visão. **(Alex: "Não vai ter fuque-fuque hoje." Sem graça!)**

-Por quê? Durmo em um quarto só meu e sempre fui me deitar cedo, gosto de preservar minha beleza com uma bela noite de sono- **(NeUmA: Beleza?)** Falou com naturalidade se aproximando do outro **(Alex: Leia-se: transar de roupa. Brochante…)**

-Então **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $42)** Draco... O que quer?- **(NeUmA: Até eu sei o que ele quer, e olha que eu não to nem entendendo o que está acontecendo...) (Alex: Pergunta retórica, né, Remmy?)**

-Quer mesmo ouvir minha opinião sobre o que eu quero?- **(Alex: Não! Haaaaa!)**

-Na verdade **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $43) **eu quero. Draco eu realmente não sei o que fazer nem até onde posso ir- **(Alex: Vai até o fim. Simples e não requer manual!)**

-Tudo bem, apenas me beije agora e tire novamente essa blusa que eu estava gostando da visão- **(Alex: AGORA, né, Draquicha? O objetivo final ainda é perder as pregas hoje!)**

-Estava mesmo? Até onde eu sei **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $44) **eu tenho cicatrizes marcando meu corpo e tenho certeza que não é algo nada bonito de ver- **(Alex: Pois é: gosto não se discute… LAMENTA-SE!)**

-Quero **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $45) **Remus, **(Alex 2: Todo mundo já está com o fradinho careca de saber que você quer o Remus, Draquicha! Santa repetência! (viu, autora, a falta que uma VÍRGULA faz?))** por que agora eu amo tudo o que é seu, tudo o que você é e desejo tocar cada parte sua nesse momento- Draco abraçou o "professor" **(Alex: "… de educassaum sêquissuáu…")** para que eles pudessem iniciar o beijo.

-Você é tão jovem e eu sou um amaldiçoado... **(Alex: "Eu sou emo, mimimi.") **Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa antes que a gente comece com isso... – Ele disse quebrando o beijo **(NeUmA: Imaginei que ele não estava falando isso enquanto ele beijava o Drakulete) (Alex: SANTA ENROLAÇÃO! VAI LOGO PRO RALA E ROLA E NÃO SEJA EMPATA FODA QUE NEM A MORCEGONA!)**

-O que?- **(Alex: O queijo! #Katara feelings) (Alex 2: "quê" no fim de uma oração tem acento. VIU, AUTORA?)**

-Me prometa que assim que essa maldição se quebrar... Assim que lhe corresponder e você deixar de me amar... Você vai me deixar sem olhar para trás **(NeUmA: Escolha uma estrada e não olhe, não olhe pra traz #capitalinicial feelings) (Alex: **_**"Don't look baaaaaaack, a new day is breaking, it's been too loooooooong since I felt this waaaaaaaaaaay" **_**#Boston feelings)**... Prometa – Ele segurou com firmeza o rosto do outro fazendo-o encará-lo **(Alex: POOOONTO!)**

-Eu não posso... Como vou prometer isso? Eu tenho certeza que mesmo que você me ame e o encanto se quebre... Eu vou continuar a amá-lo- **(Alex teve uma overdose com o açúcar da fic e está no momento em coma glicósico, sem previsão de reabilitação.)**

-Você não ouviu o diretor Dumbledore? **(Alex: E quem mais seria, a velha coroca do Dippet?)** Assim que eu corresponder sinceramente o seu amor **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $46) **essa maldição que você tem vai se quebrar e você não vai mais ser obrigado a sentir nada por mim... –

-Mas... – O louro ainda tentou retrucar

-Por favor **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $47) **Draco, apenas prometa-

-Eu... Eu prometo, se eu deixar de amá-lo te deixarei- Draco abraçou o maior que o pegou no colo com uma facilidade incrível levando-o para a cama onde eles deitaram.

-Draco... Eu... Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $48) **entendeu?- O jovem mal escutou se esticando na cama e abrindo a própria blusa do uniforme com um olhar luxurioso para o mais velho que sentiu um arrepio e uma pontada em seu membro ao ver a bela face daquele que estava em sua cama lhe olhar com tanto desejo.

-Remus... Eu quero você em mim... – A voz carregada de desejo fez com que Remus se entregasse sem nem pensar nas consequências para uma bela noite de amor nos braços dele.

**(Alex: ESSA foi a grande NC? Estou afiando meu kit O Albergue e meu kit Massacre da Serra Elétrica para torturar a Lolita por cem dias e cem noites, se ela não morrer antes!)**

Dumbledore olhava um livro muito antigo de feitiços e maldições recorridas **(Alex: Tipo, o juiz amaldiçoa, e o amaldiçoado recorre para o Tribunal? #FAAAAAAAAAAAIL)** para o casamento forçado. **(Alex: Além da própria fic, não vejo nada mais forçado.)** Quando achou a resposta para todas as suas perguntas. **(Alex: Seus problemas ACABARAM como o novo produto das ORGANIZAÇÕES TABAJARA!)**

_**foveo per somnium**____(Alex: Anagrama FAIL SUPER HIPER MEGA BLAST PLUS ADVANCED! E Latim FAIL SUPER HIPER MEGA BLAST PLUS ADVANCED TAMBÉM!)_

_A maldição__**foveo per somnium**__é a pior e mais complicada maldição a ser usada. __**(Alex: Puxando o saco da Titia Bella.) **__Era usada principalmente contra famílias importantes para forçar o primogênito a se casar com um homem ou mulher de um nível mais inferior. O efeito destra maldição sobre o amaldiçoado é vista nos sonhos deste que sempre se tornam algo um pouco mais erótico e no decorrer do tempo sanguinário. __**(Alex: Draco vai matar Remmy e Harry vai matar Sevvy. Estou começando a me interessar *.*)**__ Outros efeitos registrados é a gravidez masculina __**(Alex: E esse é um dos principais motivos de eu dar graças a Merlin de ter nascido HOMEM! (ainda que seja uma bicha, eu ainda tenho PAU, tá?)) **__sem feitiços específicos e poções para tal feito, mas esse efeito só foi registrado nos casos em que a maldição estava perto de ser quebrada, sendo assim foi-se recomendado aos amaldiçoados masculinos que sempre usem feitiços de proteção contra gravidez, principalmente quando alguma evidencia de afeto, paixão ou um resquício de amor correspondido aparecer._

_Dos inúmeros casos dessa maldição, relatados desta época, apenas três tiveram um final que não terminassem em morte de um dos lados. O primeiro já amava a pessoa que ele mesmo amaldiçoou e a conquistou fazendo com que ela o amasse verdadeiramente depois de três meses de casamento. O segundo foi obrigado a casar com seu primo e assim o amor fraterno já estava presente, esse foi o único caso que sobreviveu a gravidez masculina. O terceiro casou com uma princesa por cobiça ao trono e levou três anos para corresponder ao amor da mulher com a maldição quebrada ela o perdoou e o aceitou em nome dos dois filhos que havia tido com ele.(...)__** (Alex: Deveria ter uma VÍRGULA! ($49) em algum lugar dessa frase, mas ela está TÃO **_**nonsense**_** que eu nem sei onde…)**_

Dumbledore fechou o livro, marcando a pagina, **(Alex enfia um maçarico na "pagina" de Lolita.)** e usando Legimência chamou os dois professores ali.

-Só espero que ainda dê tempo de falar com eles sobre isso... – Ele falou consigo mesmo antes Severus aparecesse em sua sala

-Quer falar comigo?- **(NeUmA: Não, não... ele te chamou porque ele estava entediado...) (Alex: Não vou repetir a mesma frase u.u)**

-Sim... Estava com Harry?- **(NeUmA: Não, não. Tava com o Roni, porque?) (Alex: "Não, com a Lula Gigante! Já tentou octopenetração, Albus?")**

-Sim... Estávamos tomando um chá e conversando um pouco- **(NeUmA: É assim que os adolescentes estão chamando atualmente? Na minha época era outra coisa...) (Alex: Na MINHA época a expressão mais… hum… DISCRETA era "conversinha"! Agora já entrou chá e biscoitos também? (Hmmm, molhar o biscoito no chá, né?))**

-Entendo... Fico feliz ter chamado você a tempo **(NeUmA:OU será que não...) (Alex: Não mesmo! Eles estavam molhando o biscoito, Dumby! Leia nas entrelinhas!)**... Agora só vamos esperar Remus-

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- O diretor estendeu o livro aberto ao professor e esperou atento por qualquer reação deste. Pouco depois o lupino **(NeUmA: Porque não chamar o Lupin de Lupin? Todos sabemos que ele é um cãozinho malvado) (Alex: Lupin, eu já disse para NÃO cagar no tapete da sala! #bate com a pantufa **_**pink**_** da Miss Piggy em Lupin)** chegava no escritório.** (Alex: E com enjôos matinais e uma barriga maior que a de um troll!)**

-Desculpem a demora... – O mais velho o olhou por cima dos óculos de meia lua e suspirou **(NeUmA: ...Como ele é gostoso!) (Alex: Tarde demais! Agora ele vai ter um bebê!)**

-Depois entregue o livro ao professor Remus, Severus- O moreno agradeceu mentalmente por não ter cedido aos beijos daquele menino irritante **(Alex: Um relance do Sevvy **_**canon**_**! Eu vou gozar #goza) **que lhe esperava no quarto para terminarem a conversa que tinham começado **(Alex: Eu já falei da "conversinha", né? Os bofes não vêem a hora de pôr as línguas de volta para funcionar!) **e entregou o livro aberto ao professor ao lado que leu rapidamente e ficou branco ao lembrar-se dos gemidos de prazer e do corpo quente que agora descansava nu em sua cama. **(Alex: Nem EU teria resistido, querido! 8B)** Severus viu a reação mais do que entregadora **(Alex: "Cadê a minha pizza?" #FAIL MASTER) **do professor ao lado e ficou furioso. **(NeUmA: Alguma vez eu já comentei que bixa revolts é UÓ?) (Alex: Então eu sou UÓ, querida, porque eu vivo revolts! Já me falaram que sou um rebelde sem causa…) (Alex 2: AGORA é que você casa na marra, querido! Pôs o pãozinho no forno, agora COME!)**

-Você já se deitou com ele!- **(NeUmA: Ele já trepou com ele, se é isso que você quer dizer...) (Alex: E você não, Sevvy? Não se faça de hipócrita, querido! U.u)**

-O que? **(NeUmA: Não se faz de desentendido!)** Eu... Eu... Não sabia disso!- Ele apontou para o livro que agora estava sobre a mesa **(NeUmA: A culpa é toda do livro!) (Alex: Pois é, quem mandou ele ser escrito!) (Alex 2: **_**"Welcome to my liiiiiiiiiiife"**_**)**

-Fique calmo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $50) **Severus, sei que Draco é seu afilhado, mas fique calmo, **(Alex: Não se preocupe: **_**a child is a blessing!**_** #Gilmore Girls feelings) **não sabemos se ele está realmente grávido. **(Alex: Ninguém cogita a possbilidade do Remus ser infértil?)** Remus **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $51) **quais são seus sentimentos com o senhor Malfoy?- **(Alex: O mais puro TEZAAAUM.) **Os dois homens ficaram olhando para ele esperando uma resposta **(Alex: PONTO!)**

-Eu não sei... Eu gosto um pouco dele... Eu achei que se eu me envolvesse com ele desde cedo, gostando dele do jeito que eu já estou gostando, essa maldição poderia se quebrar **(Alex: O Dumby também tinha pensado isso, então a culpa é dele!) **e assim ele poderia se afastar de mim e da minha própria maldição... **(NeUmA: Como o Lupin sofreeeeeee!) (Alex: **_**"How could this happen to ?" **_**#morre engasgado ao fazer voz fina do Pierre) **– Dumbledore sorriu consigo mesmo, mas a raiva do outro professor não diminuiu nem um pouco **(NeUmA: Por que diminuiria?)**

-Já que é assim, a partir de agora use proteções **(Alex: Tipo os protetores de ouvido que eu uso quando toco guitarra, para evitar de ficar surdo…) **quando for encontrá-lo novamente e em uma semana contando com hoje leve-o para a Poppy examiná-lo e você Severus não se esqueça de usar as proteções também, **(Alex: Alguma coisa além de camisinha? Vão enfiar um til em cada um? As diversas pílulas?)** **(Alex 2: POOONTO )**agora vão por que seus meninos devem estar esperando por vocês – Dumbledore falou como se resolvesse o assunto **(NeUmA: Não seria 'resolvendo o assunto'?) (Alex: É que, de fato, ele não resolveu nada: Draquicha PODE estar grávida… ou o Remmy, vai saber uhahuahuuahhua)** e os homens levantaram saindo da sala deste. **(Alex: Não, eles estavam na sala do Cornellius Fudge discutindo sobre coisas de Hogwarts (tá, nem tanto, mas é típico do Dumby envolver matérias pessoais com a escola…))**

Severus entrou em seu quarto e encontrou Harry terminando o dever de transfiguração que tinha levado para fazer. **(NeUmA: Lógico! Ele vai para o quarto do cara pra quem ele quer dar e leva a lição de casa... Por que não?) (Alex: Essa fic só tem EMPATA-FODA, viu?)**

-Então? O que ele queria?- **(Alex: "Saber se eu já te engravidei.") (Alex 2: "O seu rabo.") (Alex 3: "Exibir a nova coleção de Barbies dele.")** Perguntou vendo o mais velho sentar na cadeira que tinha do outro lado da mesa em que estudava naquele momento** (Alex: POOONTO)**

-Nos mostrar um livro que fala do assunto... Lá tinha alguns relatos sobre a maldição **(NeUmA: ****eu to começando a achar que isso é cada vez mais a minha maldição e cada vez menos a maldição deles...) (Alex: A NOSSA maldição, NeUmA.)** e um eles falava sobre gravidez masculina... – **(Alex: Quem achou a frase **_**nonsense**_** levanta a mão O/)**

-Homens não podem engravidar **(NeUmA: Filho, autores trash já descobriram Mpreg)**- **(Alex: Não no mundo da magia, benhêeeee. E agora, até no mundo dos **_**Muggles**_**!)** Severus sorriu com a tolice do garoto

-Nós somos bruxos, nada que uma poção e um feitiço modificador não resolvam, mas essa maldição vai alem disso –** (Alex: Estou prestes a mandar a Lolita para o "alem", o que quer que seja isso…)**

-Alem **(NeUmA:****... do horizonte, existe um lugar #jquest feelings) ****(NeUmA: Caaade o assento?)(Alex: NeUmA fazendo correções gramaticais? Tá com febre, querida?) (Alex 2: O "assento" é o próprio pau do Dumby, querida.)**? Como?- **(Alex: Então não coma! #fail)**

-Não sei, mas lá estava escrito que era aconselhável para os casais usares **(Alex: Vou me casar com um membro da família Usares. –Q?)**feitiços de proteção, também conhecido como feitiço preservativo pelos jovens, vocês aprenderão ele no final deste 7º ano- **(Alex: Camisinha é mais eficiente :B)**

-Entendi... E quando nós vamos **(NeUmA: "… trepar?") (Alex: A pergunta que não quer calar, amore!)**... – Ele baixou os olhos envergonhados e Severus entendeu a pergunta deste **(Alex: POOOOOOOONTO!) (Alex 2: Mostra a cobra logo e não me amole!)**

-Não seja apressado, afinal concordamos que só vamos entrar na intimidade quando realmente nos conhecermos bem, sem rivalidades **(Alex: Que rivalidades? "Meu pau é 1 mm maior que o seu"? Mas que coisa mais GINÁSIO! #lembra o que fazia no banheiro da escola e… já volta.) **e sem olhar para o passado **(NeUmA: E não olhe, não olhe pra traz #Capitalinicial feelings reprise)**- **(Alex: Snapuxo nunca ouviu falar em sexo no primeiro encontro…) (Alex 2: Meus dedos estão congelando, e me recuso a ficar com eles pra fora mais um MINUTO por causa dessa MALDIÇÃO DA MÚMIA. Vou tomar o meu bem-merecido SONHO DE BELEZA. Bjoñmeliga!)**

-É... Mas nós podemos na... Namorar... Não podemos?- **(Alex: Só se for namoro de século XIX, do tipo de pegar na mão e beijar no rosto. ARGH!)**

-Podemos sim, mas o que está pensando?- **(Alex: "Em como seu cérebro deve ser delicioso!" #Orgulho e Preconceito e Zumbis feelings)**

-Se eu poderia te beijar **(NeUmA: Maaano! O Lupin e o Drakulete estão BEM mais interessantes e olha que eu normalmente só me interesso por Snarry...) (Alex: #NeUmA o acorda jogando-lhe uma privada na cabeça) **- O mais jovem se encolheu na cadeira em que estava sentado de vergonha **(Alex: Como se senta de vergonha? Já ouvi falar em ficar vermelho de vergonha, mas SENTAR é a primeira vez!) **e o mais velho levantou ficando em frente a ele **(Alex: POOOONTO!) (Alex 2: "…agarrando a cabeça do sentado e empurrando-a contra sua tora entumescida, que foi abocanhada.")**

-Levante **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $52 Mas é um milagre eu passar uma página sem falar isso…) **Harry- Pediu calmamente e Harry não demorou a atender ficando em pé **(NeUmA: ****Agoooora elw faz o que o Isneipi pede...)** com o corpo quase colado no dele. Assim que levantou **(Alex: VÍIIIRGULA! $53) **sentiu os braços do maior rodeando sua cintura e lhe levantando um pouco, fazendo com que ficasse na ponta dos pés e lhe beijando com calma, como se estivesse gravando o momento **(NeUmA:?) (Alex: Deve ter uma câmera escondida, né, pra jogar no GayTube.)**. Ele se afastou um pouco do garoto puxando a outra cadeira para sentar nesta e puxar o menor para seu colo, que sentou de frente para ele voltando a beijá-lo. **(NeUmA: Olha o Réuri fazendo a posição da vaqueira!) (Alex está muitíssimo ocupado comendo pipoca com chocolate e engordando 220 quilos.)**

Remus voltou para o quarto e ficou olhando o jovem loiro dormir. **(Alex: ADOOOURO ver os meus rolos dormirem, é tão fofo! *.*) **Se ele estivesse grávido? O que faria? **(NeUmA: ****Deixaria o Drakulete!) (Alex: Pra isso existe ABORTO, querido! E nem vem me falar que no mundo mágico também é ilegal…)** Se o garoto estivesse esperando um filho seu provavelmente usaria como motivo para não deixá-lo depois, mas e sua própria maldição? E se a criança que está para nascer herdasse sua maldição? **(Alex: De acordo com meu querido H. P. Lovecraft, os filhos sempre herdam as maldições paternas.) **Seu sangue lupino... O que faria? Qual seria areação **(NeUmA: E o espaço? Cadê?) (Alex: Tem muita "areação" dentro do crânio do Lupin, provàvelmente pela falta de um órgão fundamental chamado… cérebro. Acharam que eu ia perder o duplo sentido? Huahuahuhahua)** de Draco ao saber que seu filho é a aberração que ele mesmo odiara um dia? **(NeUmA: ****Mano, qual é a do Lupin emo?) (Alex: Ele está apaixonado por uma lobismulher, certo? Então, fim de caso!)**

-Remus? Não vai deitar?- **(Alex:Não, ele vai se pendurar de cabeça para baixo dentro do armário e começar a babar por sangue.)** A voz de Draco acordou Remus **(Alex: "… e o pequeníssimo mas potentíssimo lobispinto…") **de seus pensamentos e ele olhou o garoto **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $54) **que estava preguiçosamente deitado em sua cama com um breve sorriso nos lábios **(NeUmA: ****Lógico que ele tem um sorriso nos lábios! Ele foi comido!) (Alex: NeUmA, para varia, disse tutton.)**

-Vou sim... – Ele tirou a roupa **(Alex: AGORA vem NC? *.* #pega o pote de doce de leite) **e deitou ao lado deste, sendo recebido com os beijos quentes e convidativos do seu loiro **(NeUmA: ****As preocupações do Lupin foram por água a baixo agora, né?) (Alex: Draquicha vai ficar com QUATRO pãezinhos no forno, já estou até vendo!)**

-Você está tão frio... Deixa eu te esquentar- **(Alex: #OFF Até EU queria um pouco de CALOR HUMANO com esse tempinho frio…) **Ele sentou em cima do lupino beijando seu peito e fazendo-o esquecer do mundo e se entregar aqueles lábios, tomar aquele corpo, mas desta vez se proteger para o caso dele não ter ficado grávido com a primeira vez. **(NeUmA: ****E o que aprendemos hoje crianças? Dar, só com feitiço protetoooooor!) (Alex: Isso parece propaganda da Globo… "Use camisinha!" E se eu quiser fazer um **_**bare**_**? Não tenho o direito de sentir tesão como se fosse uma roleta russa?)**

Na manhã seguinte **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $55) **Remus contou para Draco sobre a probabilidade de ele engravidar e sobre o que viu no livro. **(NeUmA: O culpado de todas as desgraças na vida so Lupin – NOT) (Alex: Só depois de gozar, para a reação ser mais TCHANCRILA!)**

-Então tem uma probabilidade de nós ficarmos juntos?- **(Alex: E os bofes já não ESTÃO juntos? #perdido)**

-Tem... Mas é muito remota** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $56)** ouviu, **(Alex: PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO E LETRA MAIÚSCULAAAAAAAA)** você tem que se apaixonar por mim fora dessa maldição **(NeUmA: Isso é uma fic trash, lógico que vocês vão acabar felizes da vida)**- **(Alex: Ou não! #risada de Soraya Montenegro)**

-Mas eu já estou apaixonado... Tenho certeza disso... E você? O que você sente por mim?- **(Alex peida um gemido e abre uma caixa de Pintos de Negro.)**

-Eu gosto de você** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $57)** Draco, gosto mesmo **(Alex: Aqui cabia alguma espécie de PONTO e LETRA MAÚSCULA)** e por isso tem essa chance de você estar grávido **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $58) **entendeu?- **(NeUmA: E também, se não entendeu, que SE FODA!)**

-Sim... Eu vou amar esse filho mesmo que ele seja um lobisomem, **(Alex: E se for **_**gay**_**? Ah, isso não tem problema, os papais dão o exemplo! E se for negro? Traveco? **_**Drag**_**? Downzinho? Autista? Emo? Metaleiro? Gordo? Aí, eu AH-POSH-TO que o Draquicha vê problema.) **eu vou querer que ele nasça- **(Alex: "… mesmo que não seja com vida, o que importa é que ele nasça!")** O garoto sorriu e o abraçou fazendo-o suspirar e acariciar a cabeça dele. **(NeUmA: ****O Drakulete quer outro lobinho pra vida dele.) (Alex: QUAL cabeça? (6))**

-Agora vá para a aula de poções antes que Severus **(Alex: "… desista de dar aula e faça uma **_**lap dance**_** pro Harry na frente de toda Hogwarts" #Neuma o espanca com um plug anal para elefantes por dar MAIS idéias para autores trash) **venha me matar- **(Alex: "Eu mato! Eu mato! Quem roubou minha cueca pra fazer pano de prato…") **Remus e Draco riram e o mais jovem saiu em direção as masmorras. **(NeUmA: ****Sinceramente? Se tivesse a mínima chance de o Isneipi querer me matar eu ficaria pianinha. Eu definitivamente não riria!)**

Na aula de poção **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $59)** **(Alex 2: Porque eles só aprendem uma única poção durante os sete anos de Hogwarts! #FAIL) **Draco fez tudo com toda a concentração do mundo, não atazanou os grifinórios, não sabotou a poção de ninguém **(NeUmA: ****Todo mundo deve ter achado que o Drakulete tava doente!) (Alex: Os antigos achavam que o amor era uma doença… todo mundo estava certo, de um certo ponto de vista.)**, estava quieto e com um discreto sorriso no rosto, **(Alex esparrama um sorvete de casquinha na testa de Draco para completar a imagem de RETARDADO MENTAL dele.)** pensando apenas naquilo que Remus lhe falara se estivesse grávido quem sabe seu amado até mesmo poderia casar com ele. **(NeUmA: Como assim, caralho? Eu juro que eu desisto de entender isso…) (Alex não pode responder porque seus neurônios entraram em curto-circuito.)** A aula terminou sem problemas, já que não tinha ninguém para sabotar o caldeirão do Harry nem do Neville, e Severus chamou Draco para falar com ele antes de ir para a próxima aula. **(Alex: Faltava um AMORE na vida da Draquicha!)**

-Fale **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $60) **professor Severus- **(NeUmA: ****Não deveria ser professor Isneipi?) (Alex: Quanta informalidade em Hogwarts! Na minha época tinha que chamar de "senhor meu marido"… OPA.)**

-Draco... Eu estou preocupado com você, **(Alex: PONTO E VÍRGULA! Acho que vou cobrar qualquer erro de pontuação daqui para a frente.)** Lupin já te disse sobre o livro?- **(NeUmA: Disse não. Ele queria que fosse uma surpresa) (Alex: "Remmy vai me dar um Kama Sutra de presente? Mas que LINDOOOUXO!")**

-Sim** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $61)** ele disse, disse também que em uma semana eu vou ter que fazer um exame para ver se não tem a chance de eu estar grávido... **(Alex: "… ele quer que eu aborte, mas eu estou em dúvida. Isso não é de Deus…" #Jairinho feelings) **Só não sei por que tenho que esperar uma semana- **(NeUmA: ****Apressadinho o Drakulete, não?) (Alex: Eu já disse que hífen não se usa como ponto, Loli! A partir de agora, você vai ter que fazer 50 flexões a cada erro de pontuação! #YMCA feelings)**

-É que, na gravidez masculina, o exame é mais preciso depois de uma semana- **(NeUmA: ****Eles são bruxos! Eles deveriam conseguir ver o espermatozóide entrando no óvulo! Perae, é Mpreg, não tem óvulo!) (Alex: Mas medibruxo não tem olho microscópico de raio X? #fail)**

-Entendi... Mais alguma coisa **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $62) **professor?-

-Qual é a sua próxima aula **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $63) **Draco?- Perguntou intrigado, notando a pressa do outro **(Alex: Só pode ser Educassaum Sécssuau com o GOH-TO-SUH do Prof. Remus Lupina!)**

-Defesa contra as artes das trevas... Com Remus **(NeUmA: ****Que surpresaaa!) (Alex: Ou seja, eu sou vidente! O/)**- Ele corou levemente quando percebeu o olhar do outro **(Alex: É que o Snapuxo tem um olhar KEEENTCH.)**

-Eu só quero pedir uma coisa **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $64) **Draco, eu sei que ontem você teve sua... Primeira noite com ele **(NeUmA: Isneipi tá com invejinha porque ele não comeu o Réuri ainda) (Alex: FAAATO uhahuauhauhahua)**, mas entenda que ninguém na escola, alem dos que já sabem, pode saber ou então seu pai com certeza vai ser informado e apesar de ele estar na prisão ele ainda pode te deserdar por que voe ainda não terminou os estudos e de acordo com a lei bruxa você só poderá ter direitos sobre aquilo que eles confiscaram de seu pai quando você for maior de idade e estiver com os estudos concluídos- **(NeUmA: ****Isneipi de olho na herança do Drakulete!) (Alex: Até parece que a Mamis não vai fazer nada a respeito, né? Cissy pode até chicotear o Drakulete ou passar uma Maldição Cruciatus, mas nunca deserdaria o pimpolho!)**

-Eu sei... Vou tentar não me distrair lá e não chamá-lo de Remus... **(Alex: Já vi esse filme: vai passar a aula inteira prestando atenção SÓ na bunda do prófis!) **Agora eu estou indo, até mais tarde **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $65)** Professor- Com uma breve despedida ele se dirigiu até a sala de DCAT onde encontrou o professor já dando **(NeUmA: UI) (Alex: "… o cu para o resto da turma." Eu DISSE que era aula de Educação Sexual!)** a aula.

-Com licença **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $66) **Professor, eu estava falando com o Professor Snape- **(Alex: "Aquela rapidinha depois da aula, sabe como é…)**

-Claro senhor Malfoy, entre e sente-se ao lado do senhor Zabini e abra o livro na pagina **(Alex enfia um maçarico na "pagina" da Lupina.)** 165- Ele lhe sorriu e continuou dando sua aula como se fosse qualquer aluno que tivesse entrado **(NeUmA: "****... e não o aluno que ele estava comendo todas as noites") (Alex: Para variar, NeUmA arrancou as palavras da minha boca!**, mas sem que ninguém percebesse, ele trocava olhares prometedores com o jovem loiro. No final da aula** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $67)** Draco se demorava propositalmente na esperança de poder ter alguns segundos com o professor que estava sentado anotando alguma coisa, quando Zabini foi falar consigo **(Alex: Zabini está falando consigo mesmo… CADÊ A POPPY?)**

-Draco... Eu queria falar com você, **(Alex: PONTO E VÍRGULA, PONTO, QUALQUER COISA MENOS VÍRGULA!)** será que eu poderia ir ao seu quarto mais tarde?- **(Neuma: Erm... NÃO!) (Alex: UIII! Minha cama tá sempre quente e meu rabo tá sempre aberto pra você, Draquicha!)**

-Claro... Se você não for demorar, eu tenho muitos trabalhos para fazer- **(NeUmA: ****Como é estudiosa a beee) (Alex: E acabou de levar uma bota número Hagrid na bundinha que gosta tanto de dar…)**

-Não, será rápido, depois do jantar pode ser?- **(Alex: "Eu sou a sobremesa e me visto de morango com **_**chantilly**_**!")**

-Sim... – O moreno saiu com um largo sorriso **(Alex: "… que foi quebrado por um pênis ereto de 5 metros…") **que preocupou o professor que observava seu jovem amante discretamente **(Alex: "… que observava a vizinha, que fazia tricô, que era para seu neto, que estava abusando sexuàlmente do cachorro, que gania…")**, **(Alex: Aqui ia melhor um ponto, querida autora!) **viu quando a sala ficou vazia e quando Draco andou até sua mesa com aqueles olhos cheios de promessas **(Alex: Olhar 46 — NOT!)**

-Bom dia **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $68) **professor Lupin- **(Alex: E o que o dia de hoje tem de bom? U.u)**

-Bom dia **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $69) **senhor Malfoy, deseja alguma coisa?- **(Alex: "O seu pau na minha boca, me dando leitinho.")**

-Na verdade** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $70)** eu desejo **(NeUmA: ...Que você me empurre na mesa e me coma... dá pra ser?)**... Mas é um assunto muito particular e intimo... **(Alex: Eu INTIMO a autora a abusar das minhas partes "intimas" u.u — NOOOOOOOOOT!)** Será que eu poderia passar em seu quarto mais tarde?- **(Alex: "Só se for para um keeetch.")**

-Claro, será um... Prazer ajudá-lo- Para quem apenas olhava de fora **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $71) (Alex 2: Sr. Orgastic, o prazer é todo seu!)** parecia que era apenas um aluno falando com um professor **(NeUmA: Eu juro pra vocês que a falta de slash nessa fic tá me dando alergiaaaaaa) (Alex: A autora deve viver em abstinência sexual e quer compartilhar a sua DOR e condição com os leitores.)**

-Então eu vou, **(Alex: "Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa, agora eu vou! Parara tim bum, parara tim bum, eu vou!" #Infância perdida feelings) **depois que eu atender um inconveniente sonserino que insiste em falar comigo, depois do jantar- **(Alex: Essa fic só tem empata-foda, Deus me livre!)**

-Tudo bem... Cuidado** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $72)** Draco, Zabini é o ex namorado e sabe **(NeUmA: ****Não seria 'que sabe'?)** que você tem... Fetiches comigo, tome muito cuidado para que ele não descubra **(NeUmA: ****...que eu te como de 4, de lado, por cima e por baixo)**- Ele diminuiu ainda mais a voz **(Alex boceja e coça o saco.)**

-Não tem como ele saber, afinal de contas meus sonhos mudaram três semanas antes de você vir para a escola e foi exatamente nessa época que eu terminei com ele, bem antes de você voltar- **(NeUmA: ****É ex, bee, a desgraça da humanidade) (Alex: Ainda bem que eu não tenho… ainda :B)**

-Mesmo assim, pode ser que ele queira voltar **(NeUmA:****... Eu to voltando pra casa eu to voltando #lulusantos Feelings #fail) (Alex: NeumAdisseTUTTON.)**–

-Está com ciúmes? Calma **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $73) **eu não vou voltar com ele nem em mil anos- **(NeUmA: E mil e um? #Superfail) (Alex: "… o cuzinho dele é muito apertadinho para mim, nem entra!")**

-Hum...**(NeUmA: ****...Acredito...) (Alex: Lupina admitindo os chifres que tem, além do fato de ser corcunda por causa do peso e tamanho deles…)** Bom agora vá para o almoço que eu vou deixar essas coisas na minha sala antes de ir para lá também- **(Alex: Ele está destravando uma bomba com Anthrax que o Bolsonassauro deixou no armário de vassouras AKA brinquedjínhus sécssuáix.)**

-Tudo bem... Até depois **(NeUmA: ...Beijokitas no pauzinho que eu amo muito!)**- **(Alex: BJUSNÃOMELIGA!)**

-Até depois **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $74 Nunca fui adepto do **_**cross-dressing**_**, mas estou QUASE pegando emprestada a **_**lingerie**_** de vírgula da Gareth.)** Draco- **(Alex: E depois do Draco vem o quê? O Goyle? #vomita)** Ele saiu em direção ao salão principal onde sentou entre Pansy e Goyle **(Alex: Cantando o **_**funk **_**comigo: Sanduíche íche íche! Sanduíche íche íche!)** e ficou olhando para a mesa dos professores vendo seu amado comendo **(Alex: "… Severus Snape sobre a mesa, com direito a chantilly como lubrificante.") **e conversando distraidamente com a professora de feitiços. **(NeUmA: N****ão sei se #stocker feelings ou #lovesickpuppy feelings) (Alex: ALÉM da Lupina, o Flitwick mudou de sexo também? Virou o quê, agora, Flitnapica? AIQUERIDA!)**

-É realmente uma lastima **(Alex: Uma verdadeira "lastima" é a existência dessa fic.) **que esse monstro tenha voltado a ser nosso professor não é Draco, **(Alex: Isso mesmo, Pança, a Draquicha não foi feita para dar aulas, é muito frágil para agüentar os seuvágis alunos dessa geração!)** querido? **(NeUmA: ****Lóóóógico, sua raxa irritante! Eu queria que ao invés de ele dar aulas para vocês eu e ele pudessemos trepar o dia inteiro) (Alex seqüestra Tom Felton e o amarra em seu ofurô: NEM VEM QUE ELE É MEEEEEEEEU!) **- A voz de Pansy era irritante, mas Draco apenas se limitou a desviar os olhos da mesa dos professores e soltar um som de desagrado que ela interpretou como sendo contra o professor citado. **(Alex: Bem que me falaram que buldogue é burro!)**

Mais tarde no dormitório de Draco, Zabini lhe sorria falsamente amigável **(Alex: Isso vai dar em troca-troca que eu sei!) **deixando o loiro um tanto apreensivo, apesar deste disfarçar muito bem **(NeUmA: ****Viva a falsidade! - NOT)**

-Diga logo o que quer... Não tenho tempo para ficar ouvindo suas asneiras- **(Alex: "Ai, nega, maguou!")**

-Esta com pressa para ficar com seu lobisomem?- **(NeUmA: ****Vira, vira, vira homem, vira, vira, vira, vira lobisomem, vira, vira, vira) (Alex: Bicha invejosa é uó, né gentch?)**

-O que está dizendo?- Ele tentou soar o mais seguro possível **(NeUmA: ****O que ele provavelmente não conseguiu) (Alex: Ele está dizendo que você está DÃHNDU HORRORISH pra lobismulher. Honèstamente, querido, achava que você não atendia ao estereótipo de loiro!)**

-Hoje é a terceira vez que venho aqui tentar falar com você **(NeUmA: ****Total #stocker feelings) (Alex: #Menino carente. Vai brincar com o chuveirinho!)** e apenas hoje você está por que eu pedi para que ficasse, desde que ele voltou você anda desaparecendo de noite Draco, e você quer mesmo que eu pense que você não esta com ele?- **(NeUmA: ****Lógico que é isso que ele espera, ele pensa que você é idiota!) (Alex: Issu non ecziste!)**

-Não diga besteiras, eu andei sumindo sim, mas não foi para me encontrar com ele Blaise, foi para fazer outra coisa- **(NeUmA: ****Foi pra dar pra ele mesmo!) (Alex: "Eu estou dando para o Dumby!")**

-Pode me dizer que é isso loirinho **(NeUmA: ?) (Alex, batendo seu **_**drink**_** de cândida e detergente na coqueteleira do Barney: Isso é um loirinho? Oo)**, eu sei que você era apaixonado por ele até três semanas atrás, não me venha com essa de que você não quer mais ele- **(Alex: Por que a fila anda e o mundo gira, bicha invejosa! Agora a Draquicha é só minha! #risada de Soraya Montenegro)**

-Eu queria, não vou negar a você que eu queria ele a um tempo atrás, mas agora não quero mais, pelo menos não mais ele- **(NeUmA: ****Drakulete tá fingindo que cansou do dog) (Alex acende um cigarro de maconha: Só assim para agüentar fic trash!)**

-Então quem você quer agora? **(Alex: O Michael Jackson?) (Alex 2: A Dercy?) (Alex 3: O Hagrid?) (Alex 4: O Sméagol?) (Alex 5: A Lula Gigante?) (Alex 6: O Fofo?) (Alex 7: O Bicuço?) **Me diga e quem sabe eu posso realizar seu desejo- **(NeUmA: Eu quero que você morraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

-Não, obrigado, mas eu já estou realizando- **(Alex: Uma frase com vírgulas corretas! Minha Santa Madonna das Bichas **_**Fashion**_**, é um milagre! Mas TINHA que estragar a frase NÃO PONDO UM PONTO FINAL, né, Ninfeta?)**

-Está se encontrando com alguém? Quem?-**(NeUmA: ****Maaaano o Blaise é intrometido, não?) (Alex lixa as unhas: Pra quê tanta enrolação para dizer que tá me comendo, Draquicha? Maguey!)**

-Não te interessa **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $75 #começa a fazer **_**lap dance**_** para Draquicha com a **_**lingerie**_** de vírgulas emprestada da Gareth.)** Blaise, **(NeUmA: ****Vai Drakulete!) (Alex: conhece Dobby, maravilha Harry, sede Remus, fala Dumby, fode Dr… #engasga com o cigarro de cânhamo.) ** e que fique bem claro que eu não quero mais nada com você** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $76)** entendeu,**(NeUmA: ****Ponto de interrogação)** nada- Ele falou friamente e o moreno enrijeceu antes de sair raivoso do quarto do louro. **(Alex: Bicha invejosa é uó. [2])** Draco fechou a porta, trancando-a com feitiços, antes de pegar a chave do portal diretamente para o quarto de seu amado. **(Alex: Vai ter uma Amandita no seu cu amanhã!) (NeUmA: E eu AINDA não consigo comer Amanditas por SUA causa, Alex! #interna.)**

Harry já tinha chegado ao limite com Severus, **(Alex: Já passou por S&M? Correntes? **_**Wet Sex**_**? **_**Dirty Sex**_**? Chicote? **_**Fisting**_**? Mousse de Chocolate? Torta de Limão? Abacaxi? ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO VIU NAAAAADA, BOFE!) **mas o mais velho ainda não queria tomar seu corpo do jeito que seus sonhos diziam que ele devia fazer, **(Alex: VAI LOGO PARA A PENTADA FEDERAL E PÁRA DE ENROLAÇÃO!)** eles chegaram até onde o limite das roupas deixavam **(NeUmA: ****Não seria deixava?)**,**(NeUmA2: ****Pessoa mais desagradável, o Isneipi, não?) (Alex 2: Então TIRA, ué! Sexo só é complicado se a gente fizer complicado!)** chegando a um único orgasmo quando Harry estava sentado no colo do professor, beijando-o e no meio desse esfrega - esfrega Harry ficou excitado demais e em um beijo mais profundo acabou gozando por dentro das calças **(NeUmA: ****Vamo voltar pras pessoas sujas de gozo? JURA? Que coisa mais desagradável!) (Alex 2: Gozar com BEIJO? Nem na minha adolescência isso já aconteceu comigo, e olha que sou fraco!)**, ele não soube se o mais velho percebeu ou não, mas assim que o beijo acabou ele deu uma desculpa que estava cansado e voltou para seu quarto.** (Alex: Acho que ele brochou porque a Morcegona beija MUITO MAL, isso sim!)** Severus estava ansioso, da ultima **(Alex: É a "ultima" vez que a autora escreve uma **_**fic**_**, ou vou esquartejá-las com ajuda de meu exércitos de ninjas **_**supersaiadjins**_** (de kimono ROSA, é claro!)) **vez que eles se entraram sentiu quando seu menino havia se aliviado em seu colo, **(Alex: Autora no mundo das DORGAS. Dá para dar um teco, Loli? Tá sendo muita droga para uma pessoa só! Seja cristã e COMPARTILHE!)** ouviu o gemido dele e sentiu seu corpo tremer quando ele teve o orgasmo, mas mesmo assim não cortou o beijo e nem comentou nada sobre isso, vendo o menos **(NeUmA: ****Vendo o menos? Não seria menor?) (Alex: Harry é um ser ínfimo nessa fic.)** ir embora. Mas dessa vez ia ser diferente, ele tiraria a roupa do jovem que estaria em sua cama e o tomaria como seu. **(NeUmA: ****FINALMENTE! Um pouco de slash Snarry aqui!) (Alex: NC? FINÀLMENTE? #pega pipoca)** Harry chegou ao quarto de Severus e viu este preparado para dormir, **(Alex: Ah, não, Snapuxo, de camisola não dá! Pelo amor de Merlin de calcinha de babado! Isso é BROHSHANTCHY!)** sentado na poltrona ao canto do quarto lendo um livro de poções. **(Alex: Bela leitura antes de dor… #dorme) (Alex 2: Loli, eu sei que você não tem dó nem piedade dos seus leitores, mas O QUE É QUE A LÍNGUA PORTUGUESA FEZ PARA VOCÊ SER TÃO MÁ COM ELA? BICHA MÁ, NUM PÓDDJIIH!) **

-Boa noite **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $77) (Alex 2: BOUA NOIITSCHY! #Zé do Caixão feelings)** Harry, demorou- **(Alex: Affe, com UM dia de namoro já tá essa cobrança? Eu to no estacionamento do **_**shopping**_**, BUZINA pra eu saber se você tá aqui mesmo! #interna BROUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAANTCHY!)**

-Desculpe, é que Rony queria uns conselhos antes de dormir, acho que ele está gostando de alguém- **(NeUmA: No lugar de "gostando de alguém" leiam "gostando de algum macho") (Alex: Pedindo dicas sobre como conquistar o bofe! Diga tudo para a Penélope!)**

-Entendo... Sabe **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $78) **Harry eu estava pensando, todas as vezes em que a gente conversa é tudo tão formal, não acha?-** (Alex: "Sim, senhor meu marido!")**

-Bom... É, pelo menos até a gente começar a na... Namorar...- **(NeUmA: ****Porque não falar 'se pegar'?) (Alex: Gaguejando "namorar" com essa idade? Volta pro prezinho, colegue!)**

-É, então tudo fica bem melhor **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $79) **não é?- **(NeUmA: ****Huh. O que é melhor? Se pegar ou conversar?)**

-É... - O moreno da cicatriz (**Alex: Belo **_**nick**_**. E isso dá nome de **_**western spaghetti**_**!) **corou e Severus sorriu imaginando se ele coraria quando ele tocasse seu corpo nu. **(NeUmA: Provavelmente... a única coisa que o Réuri sabe fazer é corar...) (Alex: Essa é a Ronixa, querida!) (Alex 2: Bicha linda, bicha luxoooooo! SE JOGA!)**

-Venha aqui **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $80) (Alex 2: **_**Vem-ah-ki, que agora eu to mandando, vem meu cachorrinho, a sua dona tá chamando! **_**#Kelly Key e #preciso mudar meu repertório musical feelings) (Alex 3: Conheço MOOINTO BEEIN esse "vem aqui"! Agora rola pentada federal que eu sei!)**? Harry-**, **O garoto andou até parar na frente de Severus que começou a **(Alex: "… por o pau pra fora e balançar…") **tirar sua manta, seu casaco, sua blusa do pijama, **(Alex: "… seu cachecol, sua gravata, sua camisa de baixo, seu pulôver, suas luvas, seus brincos, seus colares, seus 2564586543 **_**piercings**_**, sua calcinha fio-dental…") **mandou que tirasse os sapatos e as meias **(Alex: E isso me lembra que a primeira vez que eu dei, o cara estava SÓ de meias…) **e então o puxou, apenas com uma calça do pijama, para o seu colo. **(Alex: Detalhes desnecessários, seu nome é Lolita!)** Harry ofegou quando sentiu os lábios do mais velho em seu pescoço. **(Alex: "… aqueles lábios de maracujá de gaveta bafejando Corega em seu lindo pescocinho…") (Alex 2: Se o bofe já está ofegando com um **_**selinho**_**, vai virar purpurina por insuficiência respiratória quando gozar!)**

-Severus... Isso não só mais um sonho meu **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $81) **é?**(NeUmA: ****...Merlin, diga que não!)**- **(Alex: É seu também, né, NeUmA?) (Alex 2: **_**Os sonhos mais lindos, sonheeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! De quimeras mil, um castelo eeeerguiiiii! Fascinação**_** é CRÁCICU, gentch!)**

-Que eu me lembre** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $82)** você não é tão paciente assim nos sonhos, pois nos seus sonhos normalmente eu já estou nu quando vejo- **(Alex: E nos seus sonhos nos seus sonhos nos seus sonhos nos seu sonhos…)**

-Você.. Nós vamos... er...- **(NeUmA: ****Trepar? Fazer sexo? Fazer amor? – os dois últimos são para pessoas românticas...) (Alex: Vão FODER mesmo!)**

-Você quer?- **(NeUmA: ****Não, não, Sévy, ele NÃO quer) (Alex: Eu não, Morcegona, sai pra lá e manda logo seu afilhado!)**

-Quero, quero sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $83 #rebolando na **_**lingerie**_** de vírgulas emprestada da Gareth.) **Sev, quero seu seu hoje- **(Alex: "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa!")** Severus levantou com o menino no colo e foi para a cama deitando-o lá e deitando por cima dele. **(NeUmA: ****AAAAHHHH! Cadê o **_**slash**_** que deveria estar aqui? #NeUmA se joga em uma banheira de amaciante misturado com querosene e tenta se matar afogada) (Alex: Foi só isso? Lolita, faça jus ao seu padrasto/ex-marido e relate uma NC deceeeentchy! #se afoga no **_**drink**_** de Campari e mijo de elefante.)**

Já passara uma semana e no jantar Remus entre uma garfada e outra **(NeUmA: Imagem mental bizarra do Remu no meio de uma briga de garfos) (Alex: O pior é que eu já LEVEI garfadas… E ficou marca! Briga de rasha é uó.) (Alex 2: Prefiro uma briga de espadas 8B) ** olhava para seu loiro já tão amado **(Alex: Aquele olhar babão de apaixonado… *.* — NOT)** e, assim como Severus, viu quando o jovem loiro foi tomar um pouco de suco de abobora **(Alex: "Abobora" é uma fruta exótica natural de Kakaripaguá e é utilizada em rituais **_**vodu**_** pela tribo nativa Mamaki junto com esperma e pirocas voadoras de **_**Edward Sai do Armário**_**.)** e fez uma cara enjoada, **(Alex: Ficou com nojinho do **_**amore**_** ou precisa de Engov? Já seeeeei, passaram a noitchy só na pentada federal regada a **_**firewhisky**_**, né?)** colocando discretamente a mão nos lábios e afastando o copo até que a cor voltasse ao seu rosto novamente. **(Alex: Os personagens dessa fic deveriam virar pintores, eles só pegam no pinto e CORAM! #fail)** Fazia 5 dias que eles haviam se deitado **(NeUmA: Trepado) (Alex: Isso mesmo! Fale com todas as letras, colega!) **pela primeira vez e ambos os professores acharam melhor que esse exame fosse feito o mais logo possível. **(Alex: MAIS LOGO? Sem comentários… #espanca a própria cabeça com um **_**Dicionário de Coerência e Coesão**_** de autor desconhecido…)** Quando o jovem entrou no quarto de Remus **(Alex: ! $84 #massageia o olho roxo que ganhou por ter pegado emprestado a lingerie de vírgulas da Gareth.) **foi direto abraçar o mais velho. **(NeUmA: ****Só abraçar?) (Alex: Foi o abraço da CERPENTCH, querida! (6))**

-Senti sua falta **(Alex: VÍIIRGULAAAA! $85) **Remy- **(NeUmA: ****Remy? #NeUmA vomita porque ela tem nojinho de apelidos carinhosos#)**

-Sentiu? Draco... Hoje no jantar, você não passou bem?- **(NeUmA: ****É óbvio que ele passou mal, mas ai ele não vai contar pra o **_**doggy**_** de primeira. Ele vai fingir que ele não passou mal e ai depois de o **_**doggy**_** falar com ele de um jeitinho mais macho ele fala que não passou bem)**

-Como? Claro que não- **(Alex: Pois é, quem vomita está sempre passando bem!)**

-Me diga a verdade- O tom sério de clara ordem fez Draco estremecer **(Alex: Mas ele disse! Draquicha não ACABOU de concordar ao dizer que NÃO estava passando bem? E que "tom sério de clara ordem" seria esse? Mistura de Tom Riddle e Sério Black, que entrou para a tal Clara Ordem de Sei-Lá-o-Quê? #fail)**

-Eu... Eu me senti enjoado- **(NeUmA: ****Há! Vou ganhar grana prevendo o futuro na TV) ****(NeUmA 2: ****Eu prevejo que a autora dessa fic vai morrer de disenteria)**

-Foi a primeira vez?- **(Alex: "Que eu vomitei na vida? Eu JÁ TIVE muitas outras ressacas, Remmy! Como aquela do dia seguinte ao que fomos parar na cama da primeira vez!")**

-Sim... Hoje foi a primeira vez, na verdade começou de manhã, assim que eu acordei eu tive um enjoo, **(Alex: SÓ por causa da INFAME nova ortografia, eu desculpo.)** mas não foi nada, deve ter sido algo que eu comi ou... **(NeUmA: O Drakulete é lerdo vocês não acham?) (Alex: Ele adora encher a LINGÜISSA, que nem a autora. Especialmente se for de gozo :B) **- Ele parou ao ver o olhar de Remus. **(Alex: NEOOOOOOOOO, totoso lindo do meu tolassaum, me ishprica como se VÊ um olhar?)**

-Amanha de manha **(NeUmA: Pra que colocar acentos?) (Alex: A manha de manha? Se agora até CU DOCE tá fazendo CU DOCE, o que vai ser do mundo, meu Deus?) (Alex 2: VÍRGULA! $86) **eu quero que você vá até a enfermaria com uma desculpa de dor de qualquer coisa **(Alex: Dor de tolassaum não vale!) **e faça o exame **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $87) **entendeu?-

-Sim... Remus- Draco baixou a cabeça trise **(NeUmA: ****Não seria triste?) (Alex: "Trise" é o nome artístico de um DJ Alemão especializado em **_**rap**_** e **_**hip-hop**_** #momento Santo Google dos Internautas)** por ter seu amado brigando com ele **(NeUmA: O Drakulete é sensirvi) (Alex: Meu bofe falou grosso comigo! Mimimi u.u) **o mais velho notou, puxando-o para um outro e melhor abraço. **(Alex: Construção de frase FANTAHBULOUSA.)**

Draco saiu de seu quarto pela manhã cedo e começou a fazer o caminho para a enfermaria do colégio, **(Alex: PONTO!) **quando chegou lá **(Alex: VÍIIIRGULA! $88 Pensa de novo na **_**lingerie**_** de vírgulas da Gareth e é nocauteado por uma piroca voadora.)** viu Pansy saindo com uma pequena garrafa de poção para cólica. **(Alex: Bom saber que bruxas também são MULHERES! Eu me sinto ainda mais agradecido de ter nascido com um bilusquinho no meio das pernas!)**

-Bom dia **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $89) **Dray- **(Alex: Pelos poderes de Greyskull, EEEEEEEEEU TEEEEEEEEEEEEENHO A FOOOOOOOOOOOORÇA! — QUÊ?)**

-Bom dia **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $90) **Pansy,** (Alex: Dia Pansy, noite Draco, tarde Harry, madrugada Ron, crepúsculo Hermione, manhã Dobby… #é nocauteado pelo DiCaprio 666 du mále.) ** começou difícil o dia? **(NeUmA: Na verdade foi fácil. É só que ela curte tomar poção para cólica) (Alex: Já começou difícil pelo fato de a primeira coisa que ele vê é uma CARA DE BULDOGUE!) **-Ele olhou maldosamente para o vidro na mão desta **(NeUmA: ****Como o Drakulete é mal! – NOT) (Alex: Pensa BEEEM, Draquixa, daqui a pouco VÔ-SHÊ que vai estar tendo cólicas por causa da gravidez #risada de Vincent Price.)**

-Ah... Bom, coisas de mulher **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $91) **Dray **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $92) (Alex 2: Então a Pansy JÁ ESTÁ sabendo que vai ser titia? Para estar mencionando que o Drake mudou de séquissu…) **nada que você saiba- Ela sorriu escondendo o vidrinho **(Neuma: Tirando o fato de que agora ele taaaaaaah prenho!) (Alex: Para quê esconder? Qual o problema de se saber que uma mulher está tendo cólicas? Sinal de que ela tem TPM, e portanto, é normal… Ou será…? OMFG!) (Alex 2: Logo, logo ele vai saber, né, colègue?)**

-Claro...- Ele continuou seguindo seu caminho ignorando-a, entrou na enfermaria e se deparou com Ron Weasley mais vermelho que qualquer coisa **(NeUmA: Quando é que o Roni NÃO está vermelho?)** **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $92) **conversando com Madame Poppy. **(Alex: Qualquer coisa que converse com Madame POMFREY (Poppy é para os íntimos!) fica VERMELHA? Vou fazer o Ron sangrar, aí resolve o problema…)**

-Ela ficara bem **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $93) **senhor Weasley, **(Alex: PONTO!) **devido ao estado delicado que ela esta passando **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $94) ** é normal ela ter esses desmaios, **(Alex: PONTO!) **da próxima vez que ela chegar a desmaiar **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $95)** senhor Weasley, dê essa poção a ela **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $96)** tudo bem?- **(NeUmA: ****Porra! Quem tá grávida agora?) (Alex: EU! #Mentirinha)**

-Sim- Ele pegou a poção da mão da mulher e saiu sem olhar para a cara de Draco que estava na porta.

-Senhor Malfoy, bom dia, eu esperava vê-lo apenas em dois dias-

-Sim, mas ontem eu tive enjoos pela manhã e na hora do almoço o suco de abobora **(Alex: "Abobora" é a minha rola dura atravessando sua orelha, Draquicha! #tolerância zero feelings) ** me enjoou novamente- **(NeUmA: "****E o meu **_**doggy**_** ficou preocupado... ele não quer que os filhotinhos, quero dizer, que nossos filhos, tenham problemas.")**

-Entendo, venha aqui- Ele a seguiu até os fundos da enfermaria, onde tinha uma pequena e imperceptível porta. **(Alex: Vai ter que ficar de QUATRO pra entrar, então? *.*) **Quando ele entrou viu que parecia uma sala de exames particular.

-Poppy?- Uma voz conhecia a Draco chamou da enfermaria **(Alex: A voz que conhecia Draco o chamou da enfermaria… NEEEEEEEEEEEEO, TOTOSO, MISHPRICAH?) **e a mulher logo apareceu com Remus **(NeUmA: O **_**doggy**_** não conseguiu ficar longe do Drakulete, né?) (Alex: Ele vai precisar ceder o dedinho prum exame de próstata?)**

-Tire a blusa **(NeUmA: Se liga na Popi querendo que o Drakulete faça um **_**strip**_**)** e deite ali Draco- **(Alex: "… que logo, logo, eu já sento em cima!")** Ele o fez e ficou olhando para Remus que sentou ao seu lado segurando sua mão e lhe dando um sorriso calmo, **(Alex: UM. SORRISO. CALMO. Isso depois dessa construção de frase FANTAH-BU-LOU-SAAAH! #joga um besouro no **_**drink**_** de **_**vodka**_**, lustra-móveis e sabão em pó.) **ela passou a varinha por cima de sua barriga e com um feitiço não verbal uma luz azul apareceu na ponta de sua varinha. **(Alex: Era o Trapalhão e a Luz Azul. #fail)**

-Senhor** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $97)** o que está acontecendo nessa escola? Será que ninguém foi a aula que eu dei sobre preservação contra a gravidez? **(Alex: Aula de preservação contra a gravidez. Porque não chama de ORIENTAÇÃO SEXUAL de uma vez?)** Parabéns **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $98) **Draco **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $99) **você vai ser mamãe- **(NeUmA: ****O Drakulete vai ser mammy! QUE SURPRESA! – NOT!) (Alex: Não é porque é ele que está com o pãozinho no forno que ele deixa de ser PAPAI. Ele AINDA tem uma rola, apesar de tudo! U.U)**

-Tem mais pessoas no colégio que esta grávida **(NeUmA: ****O plural mandou beijokas) (Alex: O plural está chorando a facada no peito que levou… debaixo da minha janela :)**?-

-Sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $100) **claro, uma pobre iludida da lufa-lufa e outra da grifinória. **(Alex: O nome das casas tem LETRA MAIÚSCULA. Sem falar nessas porras de nome que a Lia Wyler tirou do CU, né, mas aí já não é culpa da autora.) (Alex 2: Se o Ron engravidou a CASTOR de cabelo podre, eu cometi um harakiri.)** Pobres meninas, Rose é de família bruxa pura e a família dela obrigou o rapaz que a enganou a casar com ela, **(Alex: Puro sangue é em relação a sangue bruxo e Muggle, autora! Não tem nada a ver com conservadorismo de "engravidou, casa!") (Alex 2: "Eu estou enfiando meu bilusquinho no meio das suas pernas, mas a gente NÃO ESTÁ transando, tá?")** pobre Bela que vai nascer em um casamento assim, já a Hermione não, ela se recusou a casar com o Ronald por que diz que ele não a ama- **(Alex comete um harakiri e observa suas tripas pingando no chão.)**

-Espera ai, Mione está gravida?- **(Alex: "Gravida" é uma praga zionesa que atinge as plantações de papoula, um fungo (desgraçado!) que pode nulificar as propriedades psicotrópicas da erva.)** Perguntou Remus surpreso **(NeUmA: ****Falei que a Mioni dava pra toda a galera. Ninguém acreditou em mim...) (Alex: Se é da Ronixa mesmo, eu já não sei… o pai pode ser um trasgo ou a lula gigante, porque outro SER HUMANO é que não é!)**

-Sim, de quatro meses já e o pai da criança foi saber ontem quando ela desmaiou no salão comunal deles,** (Alex: PONTO!)** pobre rapaz, ele acha que tem que assumir tudo e casar com ela **(NeUmA: ****A bee não pode casar! A Mioni não tem o que ele gostaaaaaaa!) (Alex: Pelo visto é a Ronixa que não tem o que o Mionão gosta… ME DÁ O DICAPRIO LOGO, JÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO USA, COLEGA!) (Alex 2: Enfermeira fofoqueira, não? Adora espalhar os babados!) (Alex 3: Construção de frase camoniana, vou te contar…— NOOOOT) **, **(Alex: PONTOOOOOOO!) **eu disse que ele poderia ajudá-la sem precisar casar com ela, por que se ele não a ama como ela diz será pior para ambos um casamento forçado- **(Alex está recuperando o fôlego e não pode comentar.) (Alex 2: Ou repleto de puladas de cerca.) **Ela respondeu e saiu se penalizando da sala **(Alex: Os dois pirralhos fizeram cagada e ELA que sai da sala chicoteando as próprias costas? Oo)**

-Agora... Venha aqui Draco, me deixe vê-lo melhor- Remus falou vendo Draco levantar e ficar quase no colo dele, colocou a mão na barriga dele e a cabeça encostada em seu peito. **(Alex: Faltou um "… e encaixou seu pau dentro do cuzinho que descia sobre ele.")**

-Vamos ter um filho... Um filho **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $101)** Remus... **(Alex: Eu definitìvamente não iria querer um filho Remus.)** Meu e seu- **(NeUmA: ****E eu aqui, achando que o filho ia ser do Drakulete com a Pansy) (Alex: Se ELES vão ter um filho, é lógico que é "meu" e "seu". A não ser que seja inseminação, o que não é o caso…)**

-Sim... Mas nós não podemos sair dizendo por ai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $102) **Draco... **(Alex: Eu saio por aí dizendo "Draco" mesmo e estou pouco me fodendo. DRACO! DRACO! DRACO! #Neuma o espanca com um rolo de macarrão)** Para a proteção do nosso filho, tudo bem?- **(NeUmA: E eu achando que o Drakulette já tinha transfigurado uma cadeira pra virar uma faixa!) (Alex: Por quê? Alguém vai querer lançar um feitiço abortivo?)**

-Sim eu sei disso **(Alex: VÍRGULA! #103) **Remy... Eu te amo tanto e estou feliz por estar esperado algo tão... Especial seu- **(Alex: Ai, pára de mel e aborta logo, antes que eu vire diabético!)**

-Eu sei, agora vista-se que você tem a primeira aula comigo, **(Alex: EU DISSE que isso fui uma trepada e não um exame!) **20 minutos **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $103) (Alex 2: Curtinho, até! Uma boa transa tem que ter PELO MENOS meia hora. As minhas têm em média uma hora.) **Draco, você ainda tem que pegar algumas poções para enjoo com Poppy e depois vá para a aula- Finalizou em um tom falsamente sério **(NeUmA: ****Lógico que ele não podia estar falando sério!) (Alex está roncando e não pode responder. #NeUmA o espanca o com o DiCaprio recém-roubado da Castor.)**

-Sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $104) **Professor Lupin- Ele falou rindo levemente. **(Alex: CÉREBRO! CÉREBRO! #baba)**

Harry estava estranhando o jeito dos amigos, **(Alex: Essas mudanças de ponto de vista sem aviso prévio são FANTABULOSAS: fazem eu me sentir numa montanha-russa — NOT)** eles mal se olhavam e haviam lhe chamado mais cedo do jantar por que queriam contar alguma coisa, agora estavam um olhando para a cara do outro decidindo quem lhe contaria alguma coisa. **(NeUmA: ****Se liga no lance, Réuri, nois precisa que tu de umas correria pra Mioni aki borta u nosso fio) (Alex: Não conta NADA e pára de encher o meu saco.)**

-Harry... você é nosso amigo e eu... Nós estamos precisando e ajuda **(NeUmA: ****Falei!) (Alex: Nem o Google Tradutor entendeu esse "precisando e ajuda", querida. Você tem certeza que está escrevendo esse troço em Português?)**- Gaguejou Ron** (Alex: Como sempre! A Ronixa deve estar com a boca cheia de gozo para estar sempre gaguejando!)**

-Eu queria lhe contar antes, mas não tive coragem e se você não quiser **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $105)** Harry **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $106)** não precisa ajudar em nada, **(Alex: Basta eu não querer o Harry para não precisar ajudar? #BJOÑMELIGAAAA!)** sério, é uma responsabilidade muito grane **(NeUmA: ****Não seria grande?) (Alex: Traduzindo do luso-italiano: uma responsabilidade do tamanho de grãos.)** isso que nós estamos prestes a pedir, principalmente agora que você está com... Ele- Completou Mione fazendo Rony franzir o senho **(Alex: "Senho" é como é chamado o sebo que sai da base da glande de um pênis ereto que não vê água e sabão por um mês.)** de curiosidade, obviamente Mione não tinha contado sobre Harry e Severus para o ruivo.** (NeUmA: E Eu achando que a Mioni tinha contado pra o Roni quando ela deu pra ele...) (Alex: Amantes não deveriam ter segredos, Castor!)**

-Não se preocupe ** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $107) **Mione, eu vou fazer aquilo que estiver ao meu alcance, parece que eu também tenho algo a dizer ao Rony não é?-

-Então **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $108) **Harry... Eu... Eu estou gravida... Eu e Rony vamos ter um filho- **(Alex: E vão pedir pro bofe bancar o padrinho? Clichêeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**

-Primeiro que nós queremos que você seja o padrinho do nosso filho **(NeUmA: ****Droga! Errey) (Alex: Se eu sou tão bom em adivinhar o futuro, porque nunca ganho na Mega Sena e viro uma bicha milionária?)** e segundo... Nós precisamos de ajuda **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $109) **Harry... **(Alex: "ajuda Harry" é uma ONG fundada por **_**Potterheads otakus**_** que tem como principal intuito convencer o Cicatriz a sair do armário.)** Eu e Mione não vamos ficar juntos e nenhum de nós tem condições de manter uma criança... **(Alex: A mesmíssima situação de 190% dos Brasileiros, que INSISTEM em continuar a bancar a Família Coelho.) **Precisamos de ajuda **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $110) **Harry- **(NeUmA: ****A gente jah entendeu, seu projeto de ruivo gostoso!) (Alex: "Comu a gentch é póbri, adotaí!")**

-Um filho... Meu Deus... Como eu posso ajudar?-

-Nós precisamos de um empréstimo para comprar o enxoval dos bebês- **(Alex: "Tem que ter um berço gigante pra carregar os dois e o Ron, para começo de conversa. E depois a mamadeira e as fraldas do Ron. Do resto, o DiCaprio cuida.")**

-Dos bebês?- Perguntaram surpresos Harry e Ron deixando Mione envergonhada

-Acho que eu esqueci de dizer que são gêmeos... - **(NeUmA: ****Pequeno detalhe!) (Alex: Então são dois enxovais, né, Mionão? Primeiro vai fazer uma chapinha decente e depois vai aprender a falar. E depois a contar.)**

-Não! Eu não vou emprestar, de jeito nenhum. **(Alex: Ai, bicha, pára de ser muquirana! E autora, pára de DESTRUIR o Harry **_**canon**_**, sim?)** O enxoval vai ser um presente meu para meu afilhado **(Alex: Ah, agora sim! Um vislumbre de **_**canon**_** aqui.) **e como eu não sei qual vai ser meu afilhado, **(Alex: Que sejam os dois, já que você tem um cofre cheio de ouro em Gringotts, totoso!)** vou garantir que os dois tenham tudo o que um bebê merece- Harry falou entusiasmado **(NeUmA: ****Aiai... porque eu pressinto que o Réuri também vai entrar na dança?) ****(NeUmA 2: Aliás o Réuri não economizaria dinheiro se ele escolhesse um só pra ser afilhado dele?) (Alex: Senão não seria o Harry, amore… mais criancinhas para ele abusar! #é perfurado por um poste de luz.)**

-Sério **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $111 (um atrás do outro — **_**sorry**_**, não podia perder a piada! Kkk.))**cara, **(Alex: Não; de acordo com o Tony Blair, é "Sério Black".) **não precisa tanto, nós só queremos uma ajudinha, vamos te pagar depois- **(Alex: Em 31 de Fevereiro, né, Ronixa?)**

-Ron! Não **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $112)** eu não vou emprestar nada, eu vou presentear vocês, mas por que vocês não vão ficar juntos?- **(NeUmA: Gente como a bee é tapada! Sempre achei que uma bee reconhecia a outra.) (Alex: Tem **_**gaydar**_** que é falho, querida! O meu não é 100%, não! Rs)**

-Eu sou gay **(Alex: VÍRGULA! #113)** Harry, **(Alex está gozando e não pode comentar.) (NeUmA vomita com o comentário do Alex.) (Alex 2: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, QUERIDO, CADÊ VOCÊ PRA LER ESSA? *.* TOPA UM MÉNAGE? #faz um amigo **_**hacker **_**apagar do **_**site**_** todas as políticas do Chefe sobre relacionamentos com leitores.) (Alex 3: NEUMAAAAA, quais são os números da próxima Mega Sena? Você acertou essa, e eu quero ser uma Bicha Rica!) ** lembra que eu tava falando com você noite passada sobre se declarar para alguém? Então... Eu estou apaixonado por alguém, mas não sou correspondido- **(Alex: Bicha má mimimi.)**

-Entendo- Ele olhou Mione que baixava os olhos, triste **(NeUmA: ****Não, não. Ela tava alegre pelo fato de o pai dos filhos dela é gay!) (Alex: Se a Ronixa é gay, como o filho é dele? NEOOOO, me põe no colo e me ishprica como se eu tivesse 2 anos de idade!)**

-Então eu acho que posso contar tranquilamente para você né **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $114)** Ron...- Harry contou tudo o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Severus para Ron, **(Alex: "… que vomitou ao imaginar o melhor amigo trepando com a Morcegona…")** desde a maldição. Depois de duas horas, depois que Mione já tinha ido dormir, Harry também havia descoberto que Ron estava apaixonado por Blaise Zabini **(Alex: Ao menos é um **_**shipper**_** incomum… MAS CADÊ AS PORRAS DAS NCS?) **e que alias **(Alex: "Alias" é "pseudônimo" em Inglês…)** já tinha ficado com ele uma vez **(Alex: … mas nessa fic é um PO viado que roubou o Blaise do Ron.) **servindo como um dos substitutos temporários que Zabini procurava para Draco Malfoy, **(Alex: POOONTO!) (Alex 2: E eu fui o outro substituto! #goza) (Alex 2: Não me diga que o Ron punha uma peruca loira e ficava batendo a cabeça, para baixo e para cima para baixo e para cima…)** Harry contou para Rony sobre a parte de Draco na maldição e que ele e Remus estavam juntos desde então. **(Alex: Isso mesmo, bees! Faz bem pôr os babados em dia!)**

Draco estava entrando no quarto para trocar de roupa antes de voltar para as duas ultimas **(Alex: Querida Loli, é a "ultima" vez que eu falo: ou você compra uma gramática, mona, ou eu faço o DiCaprio te atravessar da buceta até a boca e entrar por uma orelha e sair pela outra.) **aulas, ** (Alex: PONTO!) **ele era assim, tomava banho e trocava de roupa pela manhã e no intervalo de uma hora que tinha entre as 3:00 e 4:00 horas. (**Alex: Credo, está pior que a minha mãe com TOC com higiene e organização (ou, nas palavras do meu pai, "a rainha da UTI".) Isso é tudo nodjinho, colègue?)** Era 3:10 quando entrou no salão comunal para seu quarto quando foi abordado por um furioso Zabini **(NeUmA: ****Parece nome de novela: Um furioso Zambini. Pode ser nome de filme pseudo-cult também) (Alex: Novela mexicana, querida, só se for!) (Alex 2: "Por que você não me esperou para eu te ensaboar e te fazer a chuca?") (Alex 3: "Onde é que você enfiou o meu consolo, bê? Já falei para não pegar as minhas coisas sem pedir!")**

-Não estava se encontrando com ele **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $115) **então **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $116)** não é- **(Alex: PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO!)** **(NeUmA: ****Hã?) (Alex: Ficou melhor com as minhas correções gramaticais, querida?)**

-O que você quer **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $117)** Blaise?- **(NeUmA: Fazer que nem o lobo mal e t****e comer!) (Alex: O Blaise, eu não sei, mas EU te quero de quatro na minha cama! :p)**

-por **(NeUmA: Maiúscula, cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver!) (Alex: NeUma disse TUTOOON nº 224.)** que mentiu para mim? **(Alex: "Porque sim. Mimimi.")** Sei que pra você eu sou apenas um substituto, mas eu realmente gostava de você - **(NeUmA: ****Tadinhooooo! – NOT) (Alex está batendo o teclado na própria cabeça e não pode responder.)**

-Que tocante **(Alex: TOCANTCHY MESHMU #NeUmA corta-lhe a garganta com a navalha de Sweeney Todd por falar miguxês.)**, me polpe **(Alex: Vou esfregar a autora no espremedor de laranja e fazer POLPA, isso sim.) **do seu discurso idiota Blaise, não te interessa com quem eu ando ou não- **(Alex: Ih, fora! Ih, fora! Ih, fora! Ih, f… #É silenciado por um tacape.)**

-Então é verdade? Vocês estão mesmo juntos?- **(NeUmA: ****Não estão, não. Aliás, foi o projeto de ruivo gostoso que contou né?)**

-Blaise... Só quero deixar claro uma coisa, eu sou o único herdeiro da família Malfoy e sou o único Malfoy livre e com direito a posses na Inglaterra, então nada que você faça pode ou vai me prejudicar **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $116) **entendeu? **(NeUmA: ****Ui! A bee é poderosaaaa!) (Alex: MEU NOME É STEPHANY, GENTCH!)** Agora saia da minha frente- **(Alex passa um trator por cima dos personagens emos, emprestado por um peão-de-obra suadésimo em troca de um ketch.)** O moreno saiu do caminho do louro que seguiu para o quarto se arrumar antes de ir para a aula de seu amado.

Remus estava voltando do jantar quando Blaise Zabini o parou no corredor. **(Alex: "Larga o bofe que é meu!" JURA que não vai ser essa novela mexicana, pelamordemerlin.)**

-Boa noite **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $117) **professor Lupin, posso falar com você?- **(NeUmA: ****Se eu fosse o cachorrinho eu diria que não e daria um houndhouse kick no Zambini)**

-Claro **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $118) **senhor Zabini- **(NeUmA: Porque ninguém me escutaaaaaa?)**

-Eu quero que você se afaste de Draco ou serei obrigado a contar a alguns pais sobre um certo professor que fica obrigando os alunos a se deitarem com ele em troca de notas- **(NeUmA: ****Como eu sou irritante!) (Alex: Eu te atropelei lá em cima, bicha chata e empata foda! **_**So STAY DEAD**_**!) (Alex 2: Basta falar para Papai e Mamãe que o Filhinho Querido não só está queimando a rosca, como também dando prum lobisgay.)**

-Por que você faria isso?- **(NeUmA: ****Porque ele é um ex-namorado revoltado!) (Alex: Por que é uma bicha **_**revolts**_** sem namorado, e por isso acha que tem que atormentar a vida alheia. Tomate cru, viu?)**

-Por que Draco deveria ser meu, eu o amo desde que tínhamos 13 anos e eu não aceito que um lobisomem venha e tire ele de mim- **(NeUmA: ****Falei! Adoro quando eu to certa!) (Alex está misturando seu **_**drink**_** de acetona com xarope de cocaína e não pode responder à bicha invejosa e gongada.)**

-E quem te disse que ele estava comigo?- **(NeUmA: ****O Nick Quase Sem Cabeça! - -') (Alex: O Datena.) (Alex 2: A Revista Capricho.) (Alex 3: O Nelson Rubens.) (Alex 4: A Ana Maria.) (Alex 5: A Palmirinha.) (Alex 6: A Sônia Abrão.) (Alex 7: A Claudete Troiano.)**

-Eu tenho meus contatos- **(Neuma: UHULES! A bee é misteriosa! – NOT) (Alex: A bee quer PAGAR DE PODEROUSA, isso sim. U.U)**

-Não vou negar **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $119) **Zabini, mas você sabe o por que **(Alex: Tira o espaço, põe um acento circunflexo no "e", depois um espaço, depois um "e", depois corrige aquela conjugação BROCHANTCHY ali na frente para o Infinitivo e FALA COM A MINHA MÃO, AUTORA.)** ele está comigo?-

-Porque você o seduziu- **(Alex: 1. PONTOS foram feitos para ser usados, autora; não estão no teclado de enfeitchy. 2. Estou preparando meu Kit O Albergue para essa mona chata e irritante.)**

-Venha comigo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $120) **senhor Zabini, acho que é o próprio Draco quem deve lhe contar, **(Alex: PONTO) **realmente não é justo que eu chegue assim tire a oportunidade dele **(Alex: Adota o "de" recusado e chorão.) **se relacionar com alguém mais... Normal e jovem-**(NeUmA: Lá vamos nós com o Lupin sofredor de novo...) (Alex: **_**Alguém sabe dizer o que é normaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal pode parecer tão naturaaaaaal**_** #jay vaquer feelings)** Ele passou pelo garoto e seguiu para seu quarto sendo seguido, **(Alex: "Seguiu para o seu quarto sendo seguido?" Mais luxo, né, querida? Isso dói até no olho…) (Alex 2: POOONTO!)** como ele imaginava **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $121) **Draco estava lá lendo ao **(Alex: Lendo a QUEM? Às paredes? À Lula Gigante? A ele mesmo? #autista feelings OU emo sem amigos feelings) **sobre bebês .**(Alex senta no espaço inadequado e solta um peido longo e fedido.)**

-Draco?- A voz de Zabini assustou o louro que levantou deixando o livro fechado na mesa (**Alex: A voz da bee é tão assustadora que engoliu o ponto que deveria estar no fim da frase? #Cacoalha na coqueteleira do Hard Rock Café em formato de guitarra seu **_**drink**_** de suco de linhaça e Rivotril.)**

-O que ele faz aqui** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $122)** Remus?- **(NeUmA: Eu convidei ele...que tal um ménage, amor?)**

-Eu encontrei ele no corredor e ele me veio com uma conversa muito convincente, **(Alex: PONTO! Embora reticências fosse até melhor… BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL!)** acho melhor você contar o por que **(Alex goza no espaço indevido e desenha com o próprio esperma um acento circunflexo no "e" e um "de" logo depois.) ** você esta apaixonado por mim- **(NeUmA: ****O mártir! – NOT) (Alex: Bicha ciumenta é uó.)**

-Entendo- Draco quase toda a história **(NeUmA: ****O Drakulete o que quase toda a história?) (Alex: Existe uma coisa chamada **_**BETAREADER**_**, Loli, que te ajudaria a pôr o verbo "contou" entre "Draco" e "quase". Se bem que beta de **_**trash**_** e nada costuma ser a mesma coisa…) **, desde o tempo que foi amaldiçoado até quando Remus voltou, só deixou de lado a parte em que estava gravido, **(Alex dá um **_**roundhouse kick**_** na barriga do "gravido")**mas isso ele não precisava saber** (Alex: Conta agora, ué! Quando sua barriga estiver do tamanho de um filhote de orca, todo mundo vai saber de qualquer jeito!)**

-Entendo, então eu nunca terei chances com você** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $123)** não é?- **(NeUmA: ****Noooopeee)**

-Não... -

-Entendo... Acho que eu deveria tentar te esquecer então- **(NeUmA: ****Você é um GÊNIO! – NOT) (Alex: Jeannie é um Gênio! — q)**

-Seria melhor, Blaise... Eu gosto de você como amigo e acho que poderíamos ser boons **(Alex: Jesus passou por aqui e fez o milagre da multiplicação com o "o". #Jairinho o emapala com um crucifixo)** amigos **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $124) ** se fosse só isso- **(Alex: Eu já disse que frase NÃO SE TERMINA com hífen, mas com PONTO, né? Pois bem, acabei de dizer de novo u.u)**

-Claro... Bom acho melhor você contar para a Pansy **(Alex: "só para a mona chata ver o que tá PERDENDO!") **também, ela gostava muito de você como amigo **(Alex: Ah, tá, e eu sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho! #NeUmA o joga numa vala cheia de zumbis antropófagos) **e tenho certeza que vai te apoiar-

-Mas ela também não queria namorar comigo?- **(NeUmA: ****A bee tá arrasando corações! Arrasa o meu também! – NOT) (Alex: A Pança, eu não sei, mas eu quero! *.*)**

-Sim, mas por um motivo bem diferente do meu, ela queria um futuro financeiro e não amoroso, principalmente por que ela prefere seu próprio gênero- **(NeUmA: Jeitinho pseudo cuidadoso de dizer que a Pansy é lesbo) (Alex: Fala logo que ela cola velcro e acabou! Frescura, para quê? Ah sim, além de Maria Gasolina — Q)**

-Mas **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $126) **Blaise... Quem te disse sobre eu e Remus?- **(Alex: A essa altura, já deve estar no Jornal Nacional, **_**bee**_**! Bom está mais para **_**News of the World**_**, **_**Metro**_**, **_**Destak**_** ou **_**Evening Standard**_**… qual era o jornal de babados que eu lia em Londres mesmo? Esse também!)**

-Um garoto da grifinória que eu peguei uma vez... Esqueci o nome dele, é um ruivo que anda com o Potter- **(NeUmA: ****Adivinha quem estava certa de novo?) (Alex: Esses bofes de hoje em dia já saem trepando por ai sem nem saber o nome… #NeUmA o fuzila com um óculos de jato a **_**laser**_**)**

-Rony?- Perguntou Remus

-Acho que sim, ele veio com um papo que eu tinha que esquecer o Draco e dar uma chance de ficar com ele e tal... -

-Com certeza foi o Potty quem falou pra ele, **(Alex: PONTO!) **odeio aquele garoto, só por que ta dando para o meu padrinho deve achar que pode ficar falando da minha vida a torto e a direita- **(NeUmA: OOOOOOlha a boca grandeeeee! O **_**Doggy **_**deve gostar da boca grande do Drakulete) (Alex sai pela rua escalpelando mendigos a torto e a "direita". Quando foi preso, estava berrando "É tudo culpa da Loli!")**

-Potter está transando com o professor Snape?- Zabini perguntou maldoso e Draco sorriu maliciosamente **(NeUmA: ****Todo mundo é do mal nessa fic! - NOT) (Alex: E o bofe que não te quer está transando com a Professora Lupina… E você, colegue, não tá na seca, rejeitado, **_**forever alone**_**?)**

-Isso mesmo...- Ele falou venenosamente, mas Remus cortou-os **(Alex: PONTO!)**

-Mas isso não interessal **(NeUmA ****está com medinho das pessoas dessa fic e por isso não pode comentar – NOT: Interessal? PORRA VÉIO) (Alex: De acordo com o Dicionário Online de Português Informal, "interessal" é um adjetivo "que se refere a legítimos interesses". Ou seja, uma palavra que NÃO deve ser usada numa fic, já que deve ser usada a norma culta padrão. Não tente bancar o Guimarães Rosa, Loli!)**, agora com licença **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $127) **senhor Zabini **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $137) **que eu e Draco queremos ficar sozinhos- Ele deu uma ordem clara e Zabini se despediu de Draco com um beijo no rosto, saindo** (Alex: Isso mesmo, bee! Cai fora que vai rolar a PENTADA FEDERAL!)**

-Nossa **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $128) **Remy, eu adoro quando você dá ordens assim, mas só quando é comigo- **(NeUmA: ****Drakulete curte sadomasoquismooo!)** Ele sorriu se levantando e abraçando-o, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando seus lábios

-Vamos para a cama que eu quero te mostrar o que mais eu sei fazer- **(NeUmA: ****Sexo selvageeeem! UHULES – NOT) (Alex: Remmy dando pistas sobre sua vida pregressa como michê.)**

Harry levantou de manhã com um ótimo humor, **(Alex: O bofe passou a noite com a boca no microfone que eu sei!) **tinha passado a noite toda com seu amado professor **(Alex: INSULINA! INSULINA! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! #vira purpurina com o choque anafilático.)** e ido para o quarto apenas pela manhã. **(Alex: Por que é que eu não ganho na Mega Sena com minhas habilidades de prever o futuro e viro uma BICHA RYYYCA? Mas ele conseguia andar? Não estava mancando porque sequer conseguia fechar as pernas? #NeUmA dá um pedala em Alex por lembrá-la das experiências pessoais dele.)** Se banhou, se vestiu e saiu para o salão principal **(Alex: Olha o Grande Comedor aí!) **onde todos os olhos se viraram ele e as pessoas começaram a falar **(NeUmA:Isso não acontece sempre com o Réuri?) (Alex: A bee é o babado do dia!)**, os cochichos pioraram quando o tão odiado professor de poções entrou no recinto também. **(Alex: Morcegona, uma bicha que impõe respeito.)** Na aula de poções **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $129)** as coisas pioraram, **(Alex: PONTO E VÍRGULA!)** por mais frio que fosse o olhar do professor** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $130)** ainda assim os alunos comentavam. **(NeUmA: ****Aeeee! Todo mundo sabe que o Réuri tá dando pra o Isneipi!) (Alex: BABADO!)**

-Eu posso saber o que vocês tem tanto pra conversar?-** (Alex: "disse a Morcegona, desmunhecando, pondo a mão na cintura e empinando a bunda.")** Perguntou brusco e uma aluna da sonserina levantou a mão **(Alex: PONTOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

-Senhor... É verdade que estão falando pelo colégio inteiro? Que você e Harry Potter estão dormindo juntos? **(NeUmA: ****Trepando? LÓGICO! Quer que eles façam um showzinho pra vocês?) (Alex: Mais um babado espalhado por Rita e Taylor Skeeter.) **- Na hora** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $130)** todo mundo parou de respirar, **(Alex: PONTO E VÍRGULA e DOIS PONTOS!)** Harry ficou branco, Ron engasgou com a própria saliva **(Alex: Como se o babado o envolvesse…)** e Mione começou a se abanar **(Alex: A Castor só no JESUS ME ABANA! E aposto que a moita nuclear que ela tem na cabeça absorvia todo o vento!)**

-Fora todo mundo! E você** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $131)** senhorita Smith, está em detenção com Filch por repetir calunias **(Alex está ocupado espalhando "calunias" sobre Loli pelo **_**fandom**_** e não pode responder.) **por ai-

-Mas...- **(Alex: "Nem mas, nem meio mas! A senhorita vai limpar o penico do Filch e eu não quero nem saber de reclamar do fedor!")**

-Agora eu quero todo mundo fora da minha sala... AGORA!- **(NeUmA: A bee ficou puta da vida!) (Alex: Ai, mas que bicha irritada!)**

Severus andava de um lado para outro no quarto quando Harry apareceu **(Alex: E a sala de aula se transfigurou no quarto do Snapuxo…)**

-O que droga foi aquilo?-

-Eu não sei, juro, eu só contei pra Mione e Rony- **(Alex: Mas é o mesmo que pôr no Jornal Nacional, querido!)**

-O que? **(Alex: ACENTO CIRCUNFLEXO NO FIM DA FRASE! #espanca a autora com… uma edição **_**deluxe**_** em capa dura de **_**Os 120 Dias de Sodoma**_**.)** Achei que a gente não ia contar para ninguém- **(NeUmA: Meio ingênuo achar que o Réuri não ia contar pra sapata da Mioni e pra bee loca que é o Roni!) (Alex: Para o resto do Golden Trio, tinha que contar, né? Eles conhecem cada centímetro do cuzinho do Harry! #GSTF)**

-É, mas eles vão ter um filho e eu vou ser o padrinho então eu achei que poderia confiar neles, quer dizer, Mione já sabia desde antes de nós dois ficarmos juntos, mas... Mas...- **(Alex: E desde quando não se pode ser compadre de fofoqueiros? Ai, mas que bee ingênua!)**

-Ta eu entendi... **(Alex: Eu não, porque eu não sei o que é "Ta". Eu sei o que é "Tá".)** Agora eu quero saber quem mais sabe alem **(Alex está planejando assassinar a autora **_**à la**_** Edgar "Alem" Poe.)** deles... Será que Weasley contou a mais alguém?- **(Alex: Para toda a torcida do Flamengo, totoso!)**

-Não... Ai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $132)** droga... Eu contei do Draco também e o Ron gosta do Zabini que gosta do Draco... **(Alex: Contou todos os babados do ano, então!) **Será que ele contou pro Zabini que foi falar com o Draco que contou de nós? Daí o fofoquei de plantão é o Zabini então- **(NeUmA: ****Putaqueopareo! Reviravolta de novela mexicana!) (Alex: Então, né… o Zabini é médico e estava fofocando no plantão… Foi o que eu entendi da expressão "fofoquei de plantão", embora o mais correto fosse "no" plantão…)**

-Não sei... Chame seus amigos aqui que eu vou mandar chamar Draco e o senhor Blaise- **(Alex: Bicha PODERROUSSSA!)**

-Ta... -.

Severus entrou na sua sala privada **(Alex: "… e se sentou na privada para soltar um barrão." #fail)** acompanhado com Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson encontrando na mesma Remus, Draco, Harry, Hermione e Rony. **(NeUmA: ****A orgia tá montadaaa!)**

-Muito bem **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $133)** agora eu quero saber como chegou aos ouvidos da escola toda a atual relação entre eu e Harry- **(NeUmA: ****Farci! O Drakulete contou pro Zanbini que abriu a matraca. Podemos ir para o **_**slash**_** agora?)** Falou Severus e o citado levantou a mão **(Alex: 1. PONTOOO! 2. Quem é o "citado"? 3. Voltamos à sala de aula para o bofe LEVANTAR A MÃO para falar com o namorado?)**

-Diga **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $134)** Harry-

-Acho que eu podemos começar perguntando pra o Malfoy o que exatamente ele falou para Zabini- **(Alex: "Vaza, bee! Você me broxa!"?)**

-Ele só contou da nossa situação Harry, claro que ele tem a língua um pouco grande falando de você também, mas você também falou para Ron sobre nós- Defendeu Remus abraçando seu loiro pela cintura **(NeUmA: ****Que cute – NOT) (Alex vira purpurina por insuficiência respiratória.)**

-Então Blaise contou para Parkinson?- Questionou Harry olhando para a garota **(Alex: Ahhh, não! OUTRA fic em que a Pança é a fofoqueira da escola? Já basta DORGAS!)**

-Sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $135) **ele me contou sim** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $136)** ta Potter, **(Alex: PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO) **mas é por que o meu Blaise estava muito triste e sozinho **(Alex: Então a beesha que a racha tá gongando não é o Drake, é o Blaise? MENOS MAL, LARGA DO MEU MACHO!)** quando nosso Draquinho nos abandonou- Ela disse fazendo um biquinho **(NeUmA: ****Tadenha! – SUPERHIPERMEGABLASTER NOT) (Alex corta o biquinho com um cutelo.)**

-E você comentou com alguém?- **(Alex: COM A ESCOLA TODA E COM A TORCIDA DO FLAMENGO.) **

-Talvez... Sabe eu estava dormindo com Nott até ontem **(NeUmA: Ela não era lesbo que nem a Mioni?) ****(Alex: Gerald Nott, diretor de **_**The Quick and the Undead**_**? ****Como é que aquele GATINHO tá comendo essa baranga? — FAIL) **... Acho que comentei algo sobre o professor Snape e Harry...-** (Alex: "… e fizeram telefone sem-fio… terra.")**

-Só sobre eles?- Perguntou Remus

-Claro** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $136)** Prófi **(Alex: Aqui era melhor um ponto de exclamação, mas vou cobrar um VÍRGULA ($137) só para cobrar mais! 8D)** acha mesmo que eu colocaria nosso Draquinho na boca do povo?- **(NeUmA: ****Fia duma quenga, não?) (Alex: Mas o Golden Boy e o diretor da sua casa pódji, né, sua racha malcomida do caralho?)**

-Ainda bem** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $138)** né- **(Alex: PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO, e HÍFEN não foi feito para terminar frase, Loli! #espanca Loli com o DiCaprio tamanho **_**king size**_**.)** Comentou Draco **(NeUmA: ****Egocentrista? MAGINA!)**

-Como assim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $139)** ainda bem? **(Alex: Aspas ou itálico também cairiam bem aqui…)** Blaise, Draco, Pansy e Ronald **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $140)** estão em detenção por não conseguir conter a língua-** (Alex: VÍR… Ops, PONTO!)**

-Espera ai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $141) **Severus, se você vai colocar Draco em detenção por contar ao Blaise deveria colocar Harry também por contar ao Rony- Falou o Lupino

-Tudo bem **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $142) **Severus... É justo me colocar também- Disse Harry amuado **(Alex: Leia-se: a mona tá fazendo doce pro namorado não pô-la de detenção. Só falta ela gemer. Um gemido que quereria dizer: "Não me ponha de detenção e você pode enfiar onde quiser hoje à noite.")**

-E a Granger?- Perguntou Blaise **(Alex: Se é para jogar a merda no ventilador, tem que cair na Castor também! Se bem que o cabelo dela absorve…)**

-Não posso ser colocada em detenção... Estou gravida- **(Alex: EURIALTOAGORA! E qual é o problema de você ser posta em detenção "gravida", querida? Pegue alguma tarefa simples, como fazer o coque da McGonagall pôr um mês (se bem que até ela vai recusar…) Aliás, todos nós estamos "gravidando" em volta da terra, então ninguém pode cumprir detenção! #FAIL MASTER MEGA BLAST PLUS ADVANCED)**

-Ah mas se é por isso então eu também não posso... Ai- Disse Draco que levou um beliscão de Remus **(NeUmA: ****BEM FEITO)**

-Você está gravido **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $143)** Draquinho? Ai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $144) **que fofo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $145) **eu vou ser titia- **(Alex: Aqui é ponto de exclamação E NÃO HÍFEN! CARALHO CARALHO CARALHO BRASIIIIIL)** A morena abraçou o louro **(Alex: "… José, que a bicou, ofendido.") **e Blaise ficou olhando-o abismado **(NeUmA ****está colocando um balde d'água na frente de uma tomada e por isso não pode comentar.) (Alex está tentando enfiar o pau na tomada e por isso não pode comentar.)**

-Por que não me contou isso também?- **(NeUmA: ****Porque ele não quis! #coloca os dois pés dentro do balde d'agua#) (Alex: Qual é a reação de qualquer ser humano normal em relação à frase "Eu estou grávido", dita literàlmente? Pois é, era ISSO que a Draquicha trans queria evitar!)**

-É que... É que supostamente era pra ser segredo absoluto- **(NeUmA: ****Podemos observar que o Drakulete não é bom pra guardar segredo #enfia o dedo na tomada#) (Alex: Pois é, ERA. Morfético. #ronca)**

-Como você conseguiu engravidar ele **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $146)** prófi?- **(NeUmA: Bem... as abelhinhas as borboletas no verão...) (Alex: "engravidar ele prófi?"? "engravidar ele PRÓFI"? Tipo, "PRÓFI"? E SEM VÍIIRGULA? #inspira fundo# Céu azul com nuvens, céus azul com nuvens, céu azul com nuvens, céu azul c… #enfia o pau na tomada, começa a fodê-la, leva um choque elétrico e vira purpurina.)**

-Por que você ta me chamando assim?-

-Ah... Eu gosto de você agora- Ela disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo **(NeUmA: ****Por que não?) (Alex: De acordo com a própria definição tresloucada da Pança, ela é CUnhada do Snapuxo. CUnhada. Que começa com CU. E, sendo a Pança, faz jus à primeira sílaba. Ela diz que AGORA ela gosta do Snapuxo? Eu vivo dizendo que essa fic TRANSPIRA masoquismo…)**

-Pansy... Acha que você pode sair comigo esse fim de semana pra comprar algumas coisas pro bebê?- **(NeUmA: ****NUNCAAA #ETAPA feelings)**

-De quanto tempo você está?-

-Duas semanas** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $147)** mais ou menos-

-E você **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $148) **Granger?- **(Alex: É chá-de-bebê, agora? #vomita no balde.)**

-Quatro meses e dois dias-

-Sério? Mas não parece- **(NeUmA: ****Vocês são bruxos. Feitiços escondem as coisas) (Alex: "Parece mais. Parece que vai nascer a qualquer momento!")**

-É que eu estou com um feitiço de ilusão **(NeUmA: Eu sou genial, vocês não acham?) (Alex: NeUmA, querida, não quer jogar na Mega Sena para mim? A gente racha o prêmio ;)) (Alex 2: E aqui cabia uma VÍRGULA! $149) **né Parkinson, acha mesmo que eu vou ficar andando por ai com cara de gravida- **(Alex: BARRIGA de "gravida". Aliás, "gravida" tem cara? O recém-nascido que tem cara de joelho — não que a Castor já não tenha…)**

-Então **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $151)** vamos fazer o seguinte, **(Alex: Dois pontos!)** eu preciso preparar a poção mata-cão para Lupin e como ela é muito complicada** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $152)** a detenção de vocês todos vai ser me ajudar-** (Alex: Ele quer ver a poçãozinha do Réuri, isso sim! #FAIL)**

-Boa ideia- Disse Remus sorrindo **(Alex abre uma 51, vira em um gole e dá com a garrafa na cabeça de Remmy.**)

-Pansy, Hermione e Draco vão me ajudar com o preparo da poção e Blaise, Weasley e Harry vão com Lupin até a floresta proibida coletar os ingredientes- **(NeUmA: Réuri Potty e a floresta proibida – Uma história de amor ou oitavo livro da série. Sabe aquele em que finalmente tem Snarry?) (Alex: Se tiver um Lobo Mau na Floresta Proibida, até eu vou! #é cortado ao meio por uma serra elétrica.)**

-É, digam a outras pessoas sobre a detenção e se perguntarem, digam que é por espalharem calunias **(Alex: O dia em que eu espalhar "calunias" por aí, minha professora de Português me mata, isso sim!)** sobre os professores e Harry diga que é por brigar no corredor ao tentar tirar satisfações com Draco sobre as tais calunias- **(Alex: Traduzindo: Réuri, querido, é para falar que tomou uma detenção porque tentou estuprar a Draquicha!)**

-Entendi- **(Alex: Eu não. E aí?)**

-Então eu vou comunicar ao diretor e a Filch e amanhã vocês cumpriram a detenção- Falou Remus **(Alex: 1. NEOOOO, totoso, explica qual é a desses tempos verbais? Ou será que a Castor ainda tá com o vira-tempo, que AMANHÃ ela vai girar para HOJE cumprir a detenção, aí ela poder dizer que "amanhã" ela "cumpriu" essa merda? #bate com a cabeça na parede.)**

-Então **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $153 Achei que tinha tomado jeito, Loli! Assim não dá!)** já que está tudo resolvido **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $154)** caiam fora da minha sala- **(Alex: PONTO DE EXCLAMAÇÃO!)** Severus "educadamente" **(Alex: Com tanta educação, vai ganhar troféu de etiqueta, Mocergona!)** abriu a porta para que todos pudessem sair, **(Alex: PONTO!)** quando todos saíram, ficando apenas Harry ali dentro, ele fechou a porta sem nem se despedir. Severus olhou para Harry com um raro sorriso no rosto e andou até ele puxando-o pela cintura e o guiando até a cama. **(Neuma: Me diz que agora vem o slash!) (Alex: Essa fic precisa ESQUENTAAAR! #mordisca o prato de **_**chili**_**.)**

O dia nasceu nublado **(Neuma: Merdaaaaa!) (Alex: Nem para ter um solzinho, já que eu disse que é para ESQUENTAR a fic?) **naquela manhã de sexta feira, os alunos já podiam sentir o fim do inverno e a terra já estava até lameada **(Alex: Enlameada, querida. Fikdik.)** com a neve derretendo. Harry sentou na ampla cama que dividia com Severus, olhando seu amor se vestir para atender as sete turmas que teria naquele dia.

-Por que você acorda tão cedo?- **(Alex: Será que ele tem insônia? Pensando toda noite na toba do Réuri, ninguém dorme mesmo!)**

-Preciso deixar os ingredientes prontos para serem preparados por muitos alunos que não são capazes sequer de preparar a mais simples das poções- Ele respondeu dando um dos raros sorrisos ao garoto que mostrou a linguá **(Neuma está tomando clorofórmio e não pode comentar) (Alex vai para o Munda's encomendar uma macumba para São Daqueles, padroeiro das cabritas abusadas sexualmente e do Fanfiction, para mandar o Schwazzenegger exterminar todos os autores **_**trash**_** do **_**fandom**_** (excetuando o Duduardo, aquele LINDO) e… pedir um **_**gogoboy**_**.) ** entendendo a indireta para ele.

-Então melhor eu começar a me arrumar para ir para minha cama não é?-** (Alex: Suruba com Snapuxo no dormitório Gryffindor hoje? DEIXA O NEVILLE PRA MIM! — Q)**

-Realmente seria bom, mas antes venha me dar **(Alex: "… uma bota…") (Alex 2: "… o cu numa rapidinha CENÇUÁU antes da aula…")** um beijo **(Alex: "… na minha… orelha!") **- Severus, já pronto, abriu os braços recebendo um animado garoto que se prontificou em beijar seus lábios com fome. **(Alex: Aí ele arrancou os lábios vaginais do Sevvy, engoliu e virou canibal? Mas ESPERA, não era o RÉURI que tinha trocado de séquissu e engravidado? Ah não, esse é O Malfoy e A Lupina. Ou melhor, a Lupina trocou de sexo, mas foi o Drake quem engravidou. WTF? #fura os olhos com um compasso.) ** Logo que o pocionista **(Alex: Eu JOURO que li "contorcionista" e imaginei uma pentada federal com membros para todo lado. Ugh. Aliás, "Pocionista" é o faxineiro da pocilga, amigo das pulgas, da lama e dos porcos, além de travecos que não limpam o pau e não fazem a chuca.)** saiu **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $155)**Harry colocou seu pijama, **(Alex: 1. Harry virou uma saia, mas sabe-se-lá-por-que-cargas-dágua a Loli-fugida-da-escola achou que ainda deveria criar o masculino de "saia", enfiar um "u" no final (**PUN intended**) e fazer uma peça de roupa VESTIR outra peça de roupa. Isso pode ser considerado canibalismo? Oo)** que estava esquecido no chão, ativou a chave do portal que ia direto para sua cama. **(Alex: Chave de portal MOOINTO ÚTCHIL, bee! Vou pagar um boquete para o Dumby me fazer uma para a cama da Draquicha! *.*)**

Draco estava no banheiro **(Alex: "… soltando o maior barrão e meditando sobre a vida entre peidos e merdas.") **do quarto de Remus, nu, olhando-se por inteiro. **(Alex: A bee já quer ver quantos micrômetros sua barriga cresceu?)** Em seu quinto mês de gestação e faltando apenas quatro meses para o fim das aulas, **(Alex: Ou seja, ele estava admirando no espelho como de repente começou a parecer com o primo trouxa de Réuri Póti: um filhote de orca.) **tudo indicava que poderia ter seu filho antes do termino das aulas, **(Alex: E eu já estou no "termino" da minha paciência!)** ou até quem sabe, em casa assim que as aulas acabassem, (**Alex: PONTOOOOO! #joga uma garrafa de KY e de vodka Absolut na coqueteleira do Hard Rock Café e mexe, e mexe, e mexe…)** o nascimento dos gêmeos de Hermione estava marcado para dali a um mês e ela até já sabia o nome das crianças, Marcus e Lucas Weasley.** (Alex: E o MarCUs vai ser a passivona que eu sei!)** Draco olhou para fora do quarto, diretamente para a cama onde Remus dormia e deu um sorriso triste,** (Alex: POOOONTO! #tem um enfarto gramatical e vira purpurina.)** na noite passada Remus havia lhe dito o que tanto sonhara escuta, "Eu te amo", **(Alex ressurge da purpurina apenas para tomar doze injeções de insulina e vomita.)** mas agora já não tinha certeza se realmente queria escutar aquilo dele, quem sabe fosse melhor se ele nunca tivesse ouvido aquilo e continuasse o amando tanto quanto amava antes, pelo menos agora não teria mais essas incertezas em sua mente. **(Alex aperta uma bombinha de ar na boca para evitar a parada respiratória.)** Remus levantou e lupinamente andou **(NeUmA: ****Como alguém anda lupinamente?) (Alex: Rebolando muito e uivando, querida! "São as cachorras! WOLF! WOLF WOLF WOLF WOLF! As preparadas! WOLF WOLF WOLF WOLF!" #sente uma agulha de tricô atravessar-lhe a testa.) (Alex 2: Sente que a Loli já se acha a Machadada de Assissi! "Bem na buceta, mamãe?" #interna.) **até o banheiro parando na porta entre **(Alex alivia sua diarréia no espaço indevido.)**aberta, viu as lagrimas não derramadas **(Alex: Estamos na Matrix de novo! Neo, TOTOSO, depois da nossa pentada federal você me explica como faço para ver "lagrimas" não-derramadas, bebês não-concebidos e COMO ARRANCAR ESSA PORRA DE ACENTO AGUDO DO MEU CU?) **nos olhos de seu amor e soube o que realmente estava acontecendo ali, **(Alex: Draquicha vai morrer de amores. #explode numa nuvem de purpurina antes que possa tomar mais insulina.)** Draco tinha quebrado a maldição e agora provavelmente se culpava por não lhe amar mais. **(NeUmA: ****Ou o oposto neh?) (Alex: Mas a quebra da maldição não faria o Drakulete amar a Lupina DE VERDADE? Eu acho que a mona só está reclamando porque a toba começou a doer…)**

-Draco... Posso falar com você?-** (Alex: "Não! Ele é meu!" Prende o totoso numa Pokébola e sai voando na Firebolt roubada do Réuri.)** O loiro se assustou com sua presença, puxando uma toalha branca que tinha ali perto para cobrir o próprio corpo. **(Alex: AGORA quer bancar a puritana, mona? Toma um Semancol e ABRE AS PERNAS de novo.)**

-Claro... Deixe apenas que eu me vista- Remus fechou a porta se encostando nesta, **(Alex: PONTOOOO!) **assim que ouviu os passos de Draco em direção da porta, se afastou,** (Alex: Carrega a TitanSteel Destroyer com as vírgulas rejeitadas até agora e metralha a próclise indevida.)** indo sentar em uma poltrona que tinha ali perto. **(Alex: Aquela mesma poltrona que tinha um consolo de borracha amarrado no assento? *.*)**

-Pronto, o que quer... amor- Draco sorriu e tentou sentar no colo de Remus, como sempre fazia,.) mas foi impedido por este **(NeUmA: ****O Drakulete está tentando!)** **(Alex: Remmy precisa de Viagra URGENTEEE. Ou ainda está se sentindo culpado por causa de seu falecido cachorrinho com nome de estrela.)**

-Draco, eu já sei que a maldição se quebrou... Só quero saber uma coisa, você quer tentar continuar comigo ou acha que não existe mais nada para nós- **(Alex: Um ano tem ****525 600 minutos. — Q)**

-Eu... Eu... Ai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $156) **Remus, **(Alex: "… mais pra dentro, mais gostoso, ai ai! Como eu AH-DO-RO fio-terra!")** eu to tão confuso, tão... eu não quero te machucar, não quero que nosso filho fique sem o pai- **(NeUmA: ****Aiai... lá vem a parte dramática!) (Alex: Dependendo de mim, você nem vai ter filho algum! #levanta a faca de pão)**

-Nossos... -

-Como?- Draco sentou na cama encostando a mão na barriga **(Alex: É um pronome pessoal do grau reto, 1ª pessoa do plural, Draquicha! Nunca viu? Draquicha, pronome pessoal do grau reto, 1ª pessoa do plural, pronome pessoal do grau reto, primeira pessoa do plural, Draquicha!)**

-A dois dias a magia dos nossos pequenos se manifestou...- **(Alex: Ahhhh, mas que cuticuti! — NOT)**

-Sim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $157) **eu notei... Mas não notei nada de mais...- **(Alex: Pois é, não deu para reparar que tem um bando de feto metralhando a sua barriga, né, bofe?)**

-Meu lobo sentiu duas magias, e eu sinto muito dizer isso Draco... **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $158. E qual o problema de se dizer "isso Draco"?)** Mas uma dessas magias é lupina- Draco olhou entre surpreso e chocado para o mais velho. **(NeUmA: ****Ebaaaa! Lobinhooo) (Alex: O lobisgay e a lobismulher vão ter um lobisbebê. TOKANTCH! — not)**

-Eu... E nosso outro filho... Não corre perigo aqui dentro com ele?- **(Alex: O **_**baby**_** vai nascer istrupadu que eu sei! #esconde a garrafa de absinto.) (Alex 2: Primeiro se preocupa consigo mesma, para depois pensar no OUTRO filho, e ainda tenta disfarçar, né, pintosa? Ao menos não posso reclamar de descaracterização…)**

-Não, um lobisomem por nascimento só se transforma pela primeira vez depois do nascimento, só tem algum risco ou problema se o lobisomem nasce na lua cheia- **(Alex: Lobisomem, nascimento, lobisomem, nascimento, lobis… #é atravessado por um poste de luz.)**

-É comum isso acontecer?- **(Alex: Acontece nas melhores famílias, colegue! Sei muito bem do que estou falando!)**

-Não... Bom **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $159) **só aconteceu uma vez...- **(Alex: Ei, eu e os viados pelo mundo inteiro estão aí para provar o contrário! Ben incluso!)**

-Fenrir Grayback?- **(Alex: Ele é do babado? #vomita.)**

-Sim... O pai dele era um lobisomem- **(Alex: Aaaaah, é dos lobisbebês que eles estão falando…)**

-Bom **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $160) **vamos esperar que eles não resolvam nascer na lua cheia... - Draco alisou a barriga por cima da blusa. **(NeUmA: ****Otimista, não?) (Alex: Melhor marcar uma cesariana, então… Ou que tal ABORTAR e fim do problema? #Jairinho o enforca com um rosário.)**

-Acho que devemos falar com Albus- **(Alex: A Bee-Master sempre tem um conselho colorido a dar!)**

-Claro... O que o velhote pode fazer por nós?-**(Alex: Um ketch serve?) ****(Alex 2: **_**e a crise existencial… escondida num sorrisoooooooooo de verdadeiro NEM OS DENTES DA FRENTE! **_**#jayvaquerfeelings)**

-Ele pode dar **(Alex: "…o koo de…") **um jeito **(Alex: "… absolùtamente fodástico e tesudo…")**, enquanto **(Alex: "… faz palavras cruzadas e chupa uma tora federal, aproveitando que…") **estamos aqui ainda- **(Alex: PONTO!)**

-Bom... Pode ir falar com ele, eu não faço questão de falar com o velho, **(Alex: Ai, eu também DISPENSO pau do tipo maracujá-de-gaveta.)** agora acho melhor eu voltar para meu quarto... eu posso voltar hoje a noite?- **(Alex: Hoje à noite você vai voltar para a MINHA cama, Draquicha! Esqueceu?)**

-Melhor não... Eu vou lá falar com ele... Melhor você ir agora, vamos dar um tempo para nós **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $161) **Draco, melhor você pensar direito o que você vai fazer do seu futuro, inda mais **(NeUmA: ****Inda mais. INDA MAIS! #Neuma vai fumar fiapo de banana e beber removedor#) (Alex: "inda mais" é um ritual satânico da Igreja de Satã que envolve um encontro com o demo em pessoa através de uma mistura de efeito psicotrópico de chá de Toad, pedaços de unha de Yoshi, sangue de lobisomem, insulina e um Big Mac.) **tendo um filho lupino-

-É... Então até a aula de amanhã-

-Até...- Draco usou a chave do portal para voltar para seu quarto e Remus se arrumou indo encontrar o diretor. **(Alex: Pergunta: Se não se pode aparatar para dentro ou fora de Hogwarts e só a bicha velha tem esse privilégio, porque CHAVES DE PORTAL seriam permitidas? Mesmo que sejam feitas pela própria bicha velha…)**

Albus estava em sua sala tomando um chá com Severus quando Remus chegou. **(Alex: É aquele chá com biscoitos que precede a meteção, sabe… Eu já usei essa tática — NOT)**

-Desculpe diretor, não sabia que estava ocupado- **(Alex: "Me avise quando terminar a foda que depois é minha vez!" #vomita sangue e pus.)**

-Sente-se **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $162) (Alex 2: Senta **_**no cavalo só pra levantar o rabo!**_** #Baú do Funk) **Remus, eu e Severus estávamos falando sobre os bebes... **(Alex: E os comes? E PURRRR QUE NÃO ME CONVEEEDARAM PARA A FESTEEENHA FANTABULOSA?) **Gostaria de falar comigo?-

-Sim... Acho que posso falar na frente de Severus **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $163)** já que ele é padrinho de Draco-

-Aconteceu algo com Draco?- **(Alex: "Sim, ele não agüentou o último pancadão e agora está gemendo na minha cama, pondo band-aid e sangrando pelo koo…")**

-Não exatamente... Bom... **(Alex: VÍRGULA não se usa como reticências, querida Loli! Vai dar para o Humboldt no lugar de escrever fic **_**trash**_** que você ganha mais!) **A dois dias **(Alex: "Há", querida, "há"!) (Alex 2: VÍRGULA! $164)** Draco fez cinco meses de gestação **(Alex: Parabéns! — not) **e a magia dos bebes **(Alex olha para seu drink de vodka Balalaika com lustra-móveis e acetona e bebe tudo de uma vez: Será que eu vou virar bruxo? Acabei de beber um "bebe" mágico!) **apareceu... E eu senti que um deles tem magia lupina- Tanto o diretor quanto Severus o olharam surpresos **(NeUmA: ****Não era meio que de se esperar?) (Alex: Talvez… tem alguma coisa sobre o Teddy ser um lobisboy na série?)**

-Ele já sabe?- **(Alex: Eu já saí do armário faz tempo, bee!)**

-Sim... Ele só fiou preocupado com o outro bebe- **(Alex: Se você derrubou um drink, pega outro, neném! Não tem o que se preocupar!)**

-Eu nem sabia que eram dois, parabéns **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $165) **Remus- O diretor sorriu **(Alex: Típico do Dumby de só ouvir o que MENOS interessa da conversa… Ou pelo menos a parte boa.)**

-É... Mas o senhor sabe o que quer dizer, não sabe?- **(Alex: Sim, que Remmy e Drake vão ter um filho **_**gay**_** e com Síndrome de Dow Jones — Q)**

-Que Draco não poderá criá-lo, você já disse isso a ele?- **(Alex: Por que não? Que pai mais desnaturado! Eu adoto com gosto!)**

-Como assim **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $166)** não poderá criá-lo?- Perguntou Severus

-Um lobisomem de nascença deve ser criado por outro, ou poderá virar um animal igual Fenrir- Remus explicou **(NeUmA: ****O que não é bom…) (Alex: Mas o pais não vão criá-los juntos? Coitados dos lobisbebês, já nasceram sem um pai!)**

-Draco deveria saber logo, **(Alex: PONTO ou PONTO E VÍRGULA!)** fale antes que eu fale- Severus disse aparentemente indiferente e levantou-se saindo da sala

-Melhor você conversar com ele... Achei que você ficaria com ele mesmo depois...-

-Ele está confuso e eu acho que se ele não me ama então não tem necessidade de ficar preso a mim... Ele merece uma família comum, sem nenhuma maldição- **(NeUmA: ****Ai, como o Lupin sofreee!) ****(Alex: Lupina só no FOREVER ALONE, escutando **_**Welcome to My Life**_**. ****#NeUmA corta a cabeça de Alex com um CD do Simple Plan)**

-Converse com ele **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $167) **Remus, fale com Draco-** (Alex: Ah, DR, não! #corta os pulsos com uma caneta Bic)**

-Eu vou... Com licença **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $168) **Albus- Remus saiu da sala do diretor e foi até a sala da sonserina, por sorte encontrou Pansy entrando **(Alex: Eu quero DR! Eu quero DR! Mas me POUPE de mais um segundo da Pança, **_**pleeeease**_**!)**

-Bom dia **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $169 uiiiiii!) **prófi, quer falar com Draquinho?- **(Alex: Se eu fosse o "prófi", já tinha arrancado todas as suas unhas com uma chave de fenda.)**

-Quero sim... você pode pedir pra ele ir no meu quarto?-

-Claro... Mais alguma coisa?- **(Alex: "Lava a minha roupa? Lixa as minhas unhas? Fica de quatro no chão pra eu te usar como apoio de pé? Ou que tal SAI DA MINHA VIDA DE UMA VEZ?")**

-Não...-

-Então** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $170)** tá... Eu tenho que me arrumar agora, vou ver Mione hoje- **(Alex: Ah, DIZ que elas vão sair para fazer um chá de bebê, que NÃO VAI TER colação de velcro nessa fic! Já fui traumatizado o suficiente com "Sacanagem ou Putaria"!)**

-Mione?-

-É... Ela está precisando de uma amiga pra ajudá-la com o bebe **(Alex: Ela precisa de alguém para segurar a bebida dela? MAS ELA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA, POURRA, ELA NÃO PODE BEBER! (ou pelo menos não seria recomendável, né… por isso eu não quero ficar grávido nunca!)) **então... Bom **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $171 (e chamar essa coisa de "fic" e postar na Internet é um verdadeiro estelionato!))** eu vou indo- Ela lhe sorriu delicadamente e entrou no salão comunal **(NeUmA: ****Amiga. UHUM!) (Alex: Ah, tá, a Pança virou uma Mary Sue? #vai "brincar" com o boneco inflável do Homem-Aranha.)**

Remus estava sentado na cama, com as pernas esticadas, esperando Draco **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $172)** quando este chegou **(Alex: POOONTO!)**

-Queria falar comigo?- **(Alex: "Não, eu só te chamei para uma rapidinha mesmo… AGORA CHUPA QUE É DE UVA!")**

-Queria... Draco** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $173)** sente-se- O loiro sentou** (Alex: "-se")** em uma poltrona que tinha ali no quarto **(Alex: Ele deveria sentar é nesse POONTO DESGRAÇADO AUSENTE!)**

-É sobre nossos filhos?-

-Severus já te falou?-

-Sim... Ele achou que você não falaria, não vou abrir mão de nosso filho só por que ele é um lobisomem, claro que eu preferiria que você estivesse conosco como uma família, mas...-

- Você quer mesmo?- **(NeUmA: ****Não, não. Ele falou de idiota!) (Alex: Mas é CLARO que o preconceituosíssimo Draco Malfoy quer formar uma família com uma lobismulher e um lobisbebê. #põe flores sobre o túmulo da coerência.)**

-O que?- **(Alex: Queijo. E cadê o acento circunflexo?)**

- Você me quer do jeito que eu sou, um amaldiçoado, um lobo- **(Alex arranca um ponto de interrogação do cu e devolve à frase.) (Alex2 : Eu quereria! — not)**

-É essa sua preocupação? **(Alex: Estou mais preocupado em COMER, BEBER E FUMAR até o fim do mês.) **Claro que quero Remus,** (Alex: Que você quer o Remmy, já está claro desde o começo dessa COISA sein nussaum que não merece ser chamada de fic. $174)** eu lembro como era te amar e eu gostava disso, te amar me completava- **(Alex: De acordo com o uso desse tempo verbal, Draquicha NÃO AMA mais Remmy. u.u)**

-Venha aqui... **(Alex: "… que agora eu to mandando, vem agora, cachorrinho, a s…" #NeUmA o enforca com uma de suas tranças.)** - Remus chamou e quando o garoto se aproximou ele o puxou para seu colo. -Me diga o que você sente quando eu faço isso- Ele sussurrou e tomou os lábios de Draco em um beijo, logo uma sensação de familiaridade tomou Draco que correspondeu o beijo com alegria, que durou apenas até Remus quebrar o beijo. **(NeUmA: ****Eu tive a imagem mental bizarra do Drakulete abanando o rabo enquanto o Lupin beijava ele) (Alex****: Vou jogar na Mega Sena amanhã! *.*)**

-Então? O que sentiu?- Ele olhou o menino que mantinha os olhos fechados com expectativa **(Alex: "TESAAAAUM!")**

-Não sei... Acho que vou ter que experimentar mais vezes- O menino disse faceiro, o que provocou uma gostosa risada em Remus **(NeUmA: Safadeeeenhoo)**

-Você quer mesmo tentar isso?-

-Quero, quero muito e quero agora- Ele segurou o rosto do mais velho e reiniciou o beijo-

Harry estava nas nuvens, deitado no peito de Severus, fazia mais de um ano **(NeUmA: Um ano? Nuss!) (Alex: Eles morreram, então? Para estarem há um ano nessa posição… #xingando o teclado que inventou de ficar maluco SÓ NO WORD e agora u.u) **que eles estavam juntos e aquela era a ultima **(Alex: Essa é a "ultima" vez que eu falo para a Loli usar os ACENTOS que estão no teclado dela. Juro.) **semana de aulas, Dumbledore havia permitido a Harry permanecer ali por mais um mês até ele comprar um apartamento para si próprio e ele havia recebido o melhor pedido de sua vida, não, não era casamento, ainda, mas Severus havia pedido para morar com ele. **(Alex: Hoje em dia, casamento e união estável é a mesma coisa. u.u) **Seria como sempre, Severus teria uma lareira que daria da casa DELES direto para o seu escritório e eles morariam juntos como um casal, depois ele pensaria em casamento. **(Alex: Eu já disse que dá no mesmo!)** Uma desesperada batida na porta havia acordado Severus que se levantou calmamente para atender.

-Professor, o Draco... o Draco... o bebe tá nascendo!- Era Blaise e, tanto Harry quanto Severus, se apressaram para se vestir e correr para a enfermaria. **(Alex: Vai nascer o Bebê de Rosemary.)** Lá estavam Pansy com um bebe ruivinho no colo, Ron com outro bebe ruivinho no colo, Mione sentada em uma cadeira, **(Alex: E fizeram o FAVOR de não chamá-lo para o nascimento do AFILHADO dele, mas do filho do afilhado do MARIDO DELE, sim u.u) ** Dumbledore conversando calmamente com Mione, **(Alex: "Só por proprósitos científicos, Hermione: Parir dói muito?)** Remus andando de um lado para outro e agora os três recém-chegados.

-Como ele está?- Perguntou Severus preocupado

-Ele começou a sentir umas dores e... Amanhã é lua cheia e eu sei como um lobo fica antes da lua cheia, fica agitado, sensível, irritado, eu não sei como vai ser esse nascimento e chegou umas dez pessoas pra ajudar e eles não me querem lá dentro e...- Remus falava e andava nervosamente **(Alex: É para isso que existe CESARIANA, porra! Eu já disse! Vou escrever um livro para grávidas u.u)**

-Harry **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $175) **tente acalmar ele que eu vou explicar direitinho pra Severus- Falou Dumbledore puxando Severus

-É tão ruim assim como ele disse?- **(Alex: "Não, é pior. Se passar da meia-noite e o lobisbebê ainda não nasceu, ele vai tentar sair da barriga do Drake a dentadas.")**

-Não, Eu **(Alex: Escolha, querida! Ou usa ponto E letra maiúscula, ou usa vírgula SEM letra maiúscula.)** chamei um especialista em gestação masculina **(Alex: EXISTE isso? #MEDO, MUITO MEDO!)** e um especialista em gestação de lobisomens **(Alex: Vide meu comentário anterior.)** para trabalharem juntos e cada um deles trouxe uma enfermeira para auxilio **(Alex: Cansei dessa falta de acentos. Vou começar a cobrar por cada acento faltando, também!)** material, **(Alex: E a conta vai sair cara! Espero que a bicha velha cubra tudo.)** então tem ao todo cinco pessoas lá dentro, por isso Remus não pode entrar, Draco estará sedado para a cesariana **(Alex: É impressão minha ou ouviram meus conselhos? *.*)** e não precisará de ninguém segurando sua mão, como foi o caso da senhorita Hermione que pediu que a senhorita Pansy ficasse ao seu lado- **(Alex: Cola-velcro **_**detected**_**. Oh, não!)**

-Entendo... Que horas eles entraram?-

-Ele chegou aqui faz mais ou menos uma hora, mas coisas assim não são rápidas **(Alex? VÍRGULA! $177)** como todos sabem- **(Alex está deitado sobre o teclado babando.)**

-É verdade... Bom ** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $178) **vamos esperar **(Alex: $179!)** então- Eles sentaram e se passou quase duas horas até que Poppy aparecesse.

-Remus... Quer ver Draco e seus filhos agora?- Ela lhe sorriu

-Quero... Quero sim- Ele sorriu emocionado e levantou seguindo-a, os dois bebes estavam em encubadoras separadas, um de cada lado da cama, dormindo.

-Oh **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $180) **meu amor... eles são lindos – **(Alex: Só pai mesmo para dizer que RECÉM-NASCIDO COM CARA DE JOELHO é lindo!)** Remus disse baixinho beijando a testa de um adormecido Draco. Severus entrou depois quando Draco já estava acordado, ele havia ido preparar algumas poções para Draco, poção de fortalecimento, poção cicatrizante e poção para amamentação. Ele deu os horários e os até quantos dias teria que tomá-las.** (Alex: Quem entendeu a frase, levanta a mão! O.O)** Harry entrou logo depois de Severus para babar um pouco nos "irmãozinhos"

-Você quer parar de chamar meus filhos de "quase irmãozinhos", Potter- **(Alex: A **_**fic**_** tem vozes incorpóreas, ainda por cima… FANTABULOSO! — not)**

-Não, Remus é como se fosse um pai pra mim e isso faz dessas coisinhas lindinhas meus quase irmãozinhos- Ele argumentou. **(Alex está injetando insulina e não pode comentar.)**

-Pansy e Hermione entraram juntas depois que Harry e Severus saíram, deixando os bebes com Rony e Blaise que esperavam sua vez de verem os meninos **(Alex: **_**I love you, you love me, we're a happy family **_**# É atravessado por chifres de unicórnio.)**

-Ai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $181)** como eles são lindos Dray- Pansy **(Alex: Já ia perguntar quem era a bee…)** olhava os menininhos apaixonada e sendo abraçada pela namorada **(Alex: Eu DIIIISSE que era cola-velcro!) **que também era toda elogios

-É mesmo **(Alex? VÍRGULA! $182) **Draco, são muito fofos, parabéns- **(Alex: PONTO DE EXCLAMAÇÃO!)**

-Como você sente-se **(Alex: Por mais estranho que soe, eu pensei e está certo!) **sendo papai **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $183) **Remus?-

-É... Não sei o que dizer... é algo magico...- **(Alex: "Magico"é um ritual vodu usado especialmente pelos índios nativos da América Central que consiste na imolação de zebras e beber seu sangue para fazer zumbis.)** Ele sorriu para Draco que, emocionado, encostou a cabeça em seu peito **(Alex: PONTO!) (Alex 2: Mas ele não estava dormindo, por causa da anestesia? #fica na frente do túmulo da coerência, impedindo-o de ser violado.)**

-Eu senti a mesma coisa quando meus meninos nasceram... Como é o nome deles?-

-Louis **(NeUmA: #Entrevista Com o Vampiro **_**feelings**_**) (Alex: Uma vez, meu pai disse que "Entrevista Com o Vampiro era sobre vampiros **_**gays**_** u.u) **e Maurice... **(Alex: E **_**Maurice**_** é o nome de um filme **_**gay**_** com Hugh Grant e James Whilby, ambientado na Inglaterra vitoriana… Homenagens?)** Não me olhem assim** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $184)** foi Draco quem escolheu- **(Alex: Estão reclamando do quê? Melhor do que Scorpius Hyperion… que pode ser uma homenagem a um filme alegàdamente **_**gay**_** chamado **_**Scorpio Rising…**_**)**

-E você concordou- O loiro fez um beicinho fingindo magoa **(Alex: "Magoa" é o seu cu numa frigideira, Loli!)** que fez elas rirem com a tentativa de Remus de pedir desculpas **(Alex: Tentativa **_**fail**_** de humor?)**

-Bom **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $185) **meninas **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $187)** acabou o tempo de vocês- **(Alex: PONTO!)**

-Nós voltamos amanhã **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $188) **Draco- Elas se despediram deles e foram pegar os gêmeos ruivos para Ron e Blaise entrarem.

O dia seguinte foi o mais angustiante para Remus e Draco, **(Alex: Ahhhn, a fic **_**NÃO**_** acabou com o final feliz meloso? #chora) (Alex 2: AQUI VINHA UM PONTO.)** como o loiro ainda estava impossibilitado de sair da cama, Harry levou o pequeno Louis para uma das estufas que tinha no colégio, para que ele não ficasse lá fora no frio como ficava Remus na casa dos gritos, **(Alex: Lobisomem sente frio? NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU CONFUNDINDO COM CREPÚSCULO.)** e o enrolou bem na manta deitando em um berço transfigurado, sem grades, no chão e sentou em uma cama transfigurada** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $189) ** esperando a lua nascer. Remus olhava pela janela da casa dos gritos para o colégio, imaginando como seria a primeira transformação de seu filhote quando a dor começou,** (Alex: PONTO!)** não era uma dor muito intensa, quando ele se transformou pela primeira vez era bem pior, **(Alex: PONTO E VÍRGULA!)** agora ele já era **(Alex: Ele ESTAVA acostumado, não ERA.) **acostumado com isso. **(Alex: O cuzinho sempre alarga, é o que eu sempre digo!)**

Harry estava quase cochilando quando o bebe começou a chorar, **(Alex: Para variar, sobrou para o bofe trocar a fralda! Espera, mas refrigerante chora?)** ele queria pegar o menino e **(Alex: "… dar-lhe o seu pirulito para chupar…") **acalmar, mas quando foi vê-lo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $190) **viu a transformação do bebe ** (Alex: "… em Silvetty Montilla" — Q "EM", viu, Loli?) **para lobo, que terminou rapidamente e logo o choro era ganido. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu aquele filhotinho de lobo no berço.

O lobo de Remus sentia o cheiro de seu filhote no ar, sabia que ele estava por perto e a única coisa que ele queria era achá-lo, sem se importar com nada e foi isso que fez ele pular a janela da casa dos gritos e ir para o colégio. **(Alex: Papi cuida do fiote!)**

Harry se assustou quando ouviu o uivo do lado de fora da estufa e achou que não faria mal se ele abrisse a porta ou o lobo não deixaria ninguém dormir. **(Alex: Imaginei a McGonagall jogando um tamanco pela janela pra bater num cachorro latindo à noite…)**

O lobo entrou olhando desconfiado para Harry **(Alex: Desconfiado por quê? A Poção do Mata-Cão não era para o Remus manter a consciência enquanto lobo?)** e cheirou seu filhote** (Alex: VÍRGULA! $191)** lambendo-o satisfeito antes de deitar ao seu lado.**(NeUmA: Own – NOT) (Alex está com #PedoFeelings.) (Alex 2: e #ZooFeelings.)**

Draco teimosamente estava sentado ao lado da janela olhando a estufa e viu quando Remus chegou e algo dentro dele ficou mais aliviado ao ver que Louis não estaria mais sem um dos pais. Ele ficou ali mais duas horas e só saiu da janela para deitar na cama e amamentar Maurice. **(Alex: Draquicha tá de tetão! Eu quero apertar! — NOOOOOT)**

O lobo ficou olhando desconfiado para Harry quando ele se aproximou com a mamadeira para seu filhote **(NeUmA: Não seria "de seu filhote"?) (Alex: Ele vai estraçalhar a mamadeira, isso sim!)**, mas sabia que seu filhote precisava se alimentar **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $192) **então deixou que Harry pegasse seu filhote no colo e amamentasse-o **(Alex: Harry deveria era fazer uma sessão sádica com a Morcegona, para compensar essa Poção do Mata-Cão FAIL.) **e nem reclamou quando, ao colocar novamente seu filhote no berço, Harry lhe fizesse um carinho na cabeça. **(NeUmA: Em qual?) (Alex: Fiz-me a mesma pergunta, NeUmA.)**

Remus voltou a forma humana vendo seu próprio filho voltar consigo e já o enrolou em uma manta para protegê-lo do frio, acordou Harry e pediu uma roupa já que a sua, assim como sua varinha, tinha ficado na casa dos gritos. **(Alex: A roupa que foi destroçada ou a muda extra que ele teria trazido? Aliás, isso quer dizer que Remmy estava PELADO? *.*)** Quando ele voltou para o quarto de Draco com o bebe no colo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $193 #começa a ninar sua garrada de Absolut.) **foi recebido de braços **(NeUmA: "...e pernas...") **abertos pelo loiro.

-Então? Como foi a noite?- **(NeUmA: Dolorosa?) (Alex: "Ah, abore, nem te conto! Encontrei um lobinho muito fofo no caminho da Casa dos Gritos e passamos a noite só no séquissu cilvági! Pena que meu rabinho tá doendo tanto que eu mal consigo andar, mas valeu a pena!")**

-Fora a transformação que eu fiquei meio aflito, a noite foi ótima, passei a noite toda com ele- **(Alex: Sou videeeeeentch. Cobro $150 só para entrar na minha tenda! UIEEE!)**

-Eu vi você chegar lá...- **(Alex: Fodeu, bofe! O namorado te viu com o lobinho!)**

-Achei que você não pudesse sair da cama- **(NeUmA: Eu estava pensando em te ajudar a não sair daí…) (Alex passa com um trator por cima das pernas de Draquicha: Agora não pode MESMO!)**

-Não posso... mas minha janela dava direto para a estufa onde ele estava, **(Alex: PONTO ou PONTO E VÍRGULA!) **você acha mesmo que eu iria ficar deitado na cama sabendo disso?- **(NeUmA: Sim...) (Alex: Como eu quebrei a suas pernas, você vai ficar deitada por um longo e tenebroso inverno, bee!)**

-É... Hoje de manhã **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $194)** Harry disse que ele chorou um pouco ao se transformar, mas que logo parou- **(Alex: Eu já disse… No começo sempre dói, mas depois é TUTOON AZUUUR!)**

-Que bom... Harry amamentou ele direitinho?- **(NeUmA: Nope. O Réuri deixou ele com fome.) (Alex: Não, porque eu chupei tudo primeiro! — QZÃO)**

-Sim... O leite que você tirou do peito **(NeUmA: Que bom que foi do peito né?) (Alex: Eu bem que queria que fosse de outro lugar, NeUmA… #é decapitado por um catavento)** foi todinho, eu mesmo vi ele **(Alex: O vi, Loli, O vi… #arranca os olhos de desgosto.)** amamentando nosso filhotinho-

-Não o chame assim- **(NeUmA: Cachorrinho pode?) (Alex: "Não, é escravo doméstico!")**

-Só quando for lobo... Pode? **(NeUmA: Não deixo, não deixo, NÃO DEIXOOOO)**- Ele fez uma carinha de lobinho pidão e Draco riu concordando. **(NeUmA: - -') (Alex foi fumar e já volta. #**_**a fag havin' a fag…**_**)**

Harry estava apaixonado pelos filhos de Hermione e de Remus **(Alex: Depois de MPREG, essa coisa ainda tem PEDOFILIA? Vou denunciar!) **e queria porque queria seu próprio filho, **(Alex: Retratar o Réuri como menino mimado não dá certo MESMO.)** mas não comentaria nada com Severus pois sabia que ele não era tão chegado em crianças. **(NeUmA: Qual foi a primeira dica de que o Isneipi não era chegado em crianças?) (Alex: Não, ele só tortura os alunos desde o primeiro ano. Ele AH-DO-RA pimpolhos!)**

-Boa noite meu amor, como foi as aulas?- **(Alex: "E o que é que tem de bom em DAR AULA?" #atira uma zarabatana em Harry.)**

-Foi o cumulo do pior **(NeUmA: Cumulo do pior?) (Alex: Alguém dizer ISSO é que é reàlmente um "cumulo". A propósito, eu Acumulo esperma na minha boca. #NeUmA espanca Alex com um pôster do Adam Lambert enrolado pela informação desnecessária.)**, é impressão minha ou esses meninos estão cada vez mais ignorantes **(Alex: É impressão minha ou a LOLIITA anda cada vez mais ignorante? #adota o ponto de interrogação rejeitado)** – Ele colocou uma pilha de papeis **(Alex começa a assoar o nariz com os "papeis".)** na mesa do mini laboratório que Harry havia feito pra ele **(Alex: Pois é, dar para o professor de Poções tem seus privilégios… incluindo realizar a fantasia de imitar o Dexter.)** e foi reclamando direto pro quarto com um divertido Harry seguindo-o **(NeUmA: Pra ver se tinha a chance de eles conseguirem uma rapidinha.) (Alex: Acho que era para o Réuritcho desanuviar o **_**stress**_** do **_**loverboy**_** dele… OK, está mais para **_**loverelder**_**.)**

-Quais turmas você pegou?- **(Alex: PORRA, o Snapuxo pega MAIS DE UMA TURMA inteira, fica com o rabo parecendo o Grand Canyon, o Harry vira corcunda por causa do tamanho e peso dos chifres e ainda faz a pergunta com ESSA casualidade? Tá bom, bofe, os chifres são seus mesmo!)**

-Dupla segundo ano de sonserina e grifinória, **(Alex: As trepadas eram em duplas, então?)** dupla de terceiro ano de sonserina e grifinória, **(Alex: Eram DUAS duplas se revezando? Aaaah, já entendi, era DP! #interna)** dupla de sétimo ano de lufa-lufa e corvinal e para terminar meu dia dupla de primeiro ano de lufa-lufa e corvinal- **(Alex: E o Snape ainda está vivo? Eu só agüento três gozadas seguidas… #é empalado pelo braço de um baixo.)** Ele terminou sentindo o abraço reconfortante do namorado **(Alex: Foi para calar a boca mesmo, **_**empiastro**_**!)**

-Todas aulas duplas... Eu lembro como eram terríveis suas aulas duplas- **(Alex: Especiàlmente para você, né Réuri, que tinha que agüentar a Draquicha dando em cima de você!)** Harry brincou beijando o namorado -Quer uma massagem? Ou um banho bem quente e gostoso?- **(Alex: Eu quero uma massagem nos pés, um iate, dois jatinhos, um castelo e um Ursinho Pooh. ORIGINAL, não de pelúcia.)**

-Pode ser os dois?- **(Alex: Sevvy está ficando muito guloso, viu?)** Severus foi levado entre beijos e abraços para o banheiro do quarto e lá eles tiveram banho realmente delicioso. **(NeUmA: E eu deveria acreditar que eles só tomaram banho?) (Alex: Que maravilhonderful. — not.)**

Ron e Blaise já haviam marcado a data do casamento deles, **(Alex: Se eles nem tinham começado a namorar e já marcaram casamento, é sinal de que Loli está apressando a novela mexicana para terminar! #vira purpurina ao ver que ainda faltam DUAS páginas para ripar.)**estava tudo certo, as quatro meninos, **(NeUmA: As quatro meninos? Já são gays éééééé?) (Alex: A psicologia/psiquiatria está tão avançada que já se identifica transsexualidade em tenra idade.)** agora com 2 anos, **(Alex: Com DOIS anos os pimpolhos já sabem que querem cortar o bilau fora? Eu sabia da evolução da psiquiatria, mas não TANTO!)** seriam os pagens e os padrinhos ficaram com Harry/Severus e Draco/Remus. **(Alex: Casamento **_**gay**_** tem que ter padrinho gay, e do mesmo sexo dos noivos. Faz sentido.)** Hermione e sua atual esposa, Pansy, **(Alex: Elas mal começaram a colar velcro e JÁ se casaram? #pega a luneta para ver o final à vista.)** ficariam na primeira fila para cuidar da pequena Eloiza, **(Alex: Nome verdadeiro da Lolita. #manda PM para a Gareth anotar no Death Note.)** que era filha de Pansy e Blaise, **(Alex: Insaminassáun arrtifissiáu, suponho.)** de apenas cinco meses e para cuidar dos meninos quando eles chegassem lá na frente. **(Alex: As machonas ficaram de babá, então? E DE GRAÇA? Eu estava cobrando mil reais a HORA. u.u)** Fazia um ano e três meses que Hermione e Pansy casaram e tiveram a brilhante ideia de Pansy engravidar de Blaise **(Alex: Cigano Alex Bosh-ta, lê tarô, búzios, espada (UIII!), faz macumba e amarração por VINTCH REAISH, além do ketch por $24.) **e demorou quase um mês para convencer Rony a concordar com essa loucura. **(Alex: Não vi loucura alguma. Na verdade, está copiando Queer as Folk. A propósito, uma amiga minha já me prometeu uma inseminação artificial. Loucura é ficar cuidando dessa mesma amiga às quatro da manhã quando ela inventa de ser possuída por um demônio NA ESCADARIA DA IGREJA.)** Já Draco e Remus se casaram assim que o mais novo saiu do colégio, Draco assumiu o negocio da família **(Alex: Que "negocio"? "Auferir renda"? Os Malfoy não faziam PORRA NENHUMA para sobreviver, Loli, viviam do ouro que tinham em Gringotts e de matar sangue-ruins.)** e Remus entrou para o ministério como representante legal das criaturas magicas **(Alex: As criaturas MAGICAM. Tocantch.)** consideradas das trevas, **(Alex: Rotulá-las de "criaturas das trevas" por natureza é preconceito! Isso é contra o **_**Bill of Rights**_** Britânico, viu, sua EX-COMUNGADA! #falou o estagiário do Departamento de Cumprimento das Leis Mágicas.)** ou CMCT como Ron chamava, que agora tinham direitos e deveres no mundo bruxo **(Alex: Elas sempre tiveram, eles só foram reconhecidos recèntemente… #NeUmA enforca Alex com a Constituição Estadunidense.)** e desrespeitar Seres Mágicos, como agora eram conhecidos, **(Alex: Eles já eram conhecidos por esse nome antes, aliás, TODOS os seres mágicos, não só os "das trevas".)** era proibido por lei, **(Alex: Já era antes do Titio Voldy assumir o Ministério, querida. LEIA O LIVRO antes de resolver escrever qualquer coisa que NÃO mereça o nome de **_**fanfiction**_**.)** assim como os bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços também haviam ganhado seu representante legal no ministério, Hermione Granger. Severus havia sido remunerado para o cargo de Diretor **(Alex: Como deveria, já que estava acumulando função superior ao cargo que exercia. Ou a querida Loli quis dizer que ele foi PROMOVIDO?) **quando Alvo Dumbledore achou que deveria tirar merecidas férias pelo mundo **(Alex: O mundo inteiro queria que Dumby tirasse férias, exceto os próprios estudantes de Hogwarts.) **e é claro que ele teve que abrir vagas para novos professores quando alguns que estavam ali há muito tempo resolveram seguir o exemplo do antigo diretor. **(Alex: Não, os alunos iam ficar sem aula mesmo, já que Hogwarts é uma escola pública, em que as coisas demoram duzentos mil anos para acontecerem.)** Pansy havia começado a trabalhar em uma loja de confecções de belas roupas de luxo **(Alex: Não, eram FEIAS roupas de luxo, como as do finado Clodovil.)** quando Mione a ajudou a montar sua própria loja de grife,** (Alex: ) ** Blaise, Ron e Harry haviam se tornado aurores. Blaise trabalhava na área de segurança ao mundo bruxo que era a responsável por esconder o mundo bruxo dos trouxas comuns, Ron estava na área de artefatos trouxas junto ao pai e Harry trabalhava no controle e monitoramento das artes das trevas, mas Harry logo teria que pedir uma licença do trabalho por um motivo muito especial. **(NeUmA: Eu juro que Mpreg não entra na minha cabecinha...) (Alex: "Sevvy tinha contraído AIDS e se recusava a fazer o tratamento, tendo transmitido a doença a Réuri, que fez a mesma decisão do marido. Os dois viraram purpurina. DÊ ÊNDI.")**

-E agora? Bom eu posso chegar pra ele e dizer " Amor **(Alex desenha uma VÍRGULA ($194) ao apagar o cigarro.) **sabe aquele dia na banheira que a gente foi comemorar seu novo cargo de diretor..."- Ele ensaiava sozinho no quarto

-O que aconteceu naquele dia **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $194) **Harry?- **(Alex: Ou então o "dia Harry" é 2 de Maio, já que foi o dia em que ele matou Lord Voldemort e pôs fim à Segunda Guerra Mágica.)** A voz de seu amante e quase marido foi ouvida na porta **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $195)** fazendo Harry gelar,** (Alex: PONTO!)** então** (Alex: VÍRGULA!)** Severus se aproximou abraçando-o por trás. -Me diz **(Alex queima a próclise indevida com a brasa de seu cigarro de capim.)** amor, o que aconteceu naquele dia?- Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido

-Eu... Eu estou... estou...-

-Esperando um filho?- Ele sussurrou mais uma vez fazendo Harry ficar com as pernas bambas. **(Alex: "Não, eu estou com AIDS mesmo. Mas a gentch sobrevive! Um filho seria devastador…")**

-Não faz assim... A gente tem que conversar e assim eu não consigo- **(Alex: POONTO!)**

-Então vamos conversar depois, porque agora eu vou levar meu marido pra cama e vou fazer dele o homem mais feliz do mundo... Eu te amo **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $196) **Harry- Ele pegou Harry no colo levando-o. **(Alex: Levando-o PARA ONDE? Para uma galáxia muito, muito distante? Para o INFERNO? #injeta insulina.)**

Draco estava deitado na cama ao lado de seu marido quando uma coisa veio lhe incomodar os pensamentos. **(Alex: "Será que eu não estou me esquecendo de fazer a chuca todo dia?" Falou o chuco! #interna)**

-Remus... Não é estranho que já tenha passado quase três anos e a maldição de Harry ainda não tenha quebrado?- Draco perguntou com a cabeça apoiada no peito do marido **(Alex: E como eles sabem que não quebrou, já que o DRAKE continua dando pra lobismulher?)**

-Na verdade **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $197) **não... Severus descobriu um livro bem especifico **(Alex tira o acento do koo e põe de volta na fic.) **sobre isso- Ele disse **(Alex: POOONTO!)**

-É?- Ele levantou a cabeça, apoiando-a em uma das mãos

-É... Lá dizia que a maldição se quebra quando o amaldiçoado toma consciência do amor do outro através das palavras deste, quando esta é sincera- Ele começou a fazer carinho na nuca de Draco

-Entendi... Severus nunca disse a Harry que o amava?- O loiro perguntou surpreso **(Alex: POONTO! E desde quando a Morcegona diz que ama alguém?)**

-Não, ele está esperando- Ele passou a unha de leve na nuca dele

-Esperando o que?- Draco perguntou curioso fechando os olhos deliciado **(Alex: O bonde passar.)**

-Que Harry peça o que ele quer pedir faz quase um ano- respondeu sorrindo **(Alex: "Eu quero anal giratório! Eu quero anal giratório!)**

-E o que é?- Perguntou impaciente, abrindo os olhos **(Alex devora a lingüiça (UIII) que Loliita está enchendo.)**

-Que Harry peça um filho- **(Alex: Ele não está pedindo DESDE que o Casal 24 engravidou?)**

-E Severus quer um filho?- **(Alex: "Não, ele quer um consolo.")**

-Querer ele quer, mas ele quer que Harry peça, porque ele quer que Harry confie nele pra isso, entendeu?- **(Alex: A Morcegona não confia no próprio TACO para acertar o alvo. Inexistente, já que não há ÓVULOS nem OVÁRIOS e nem ÚTERO.)**

-Sim... Remy... faz amor comigo de novo?- **(Alex: Cena melosa mais FALSAA! Isso é pior que **_**Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho**_**! Melhor traduzir: "Cala a boca e vamos trepar." #vomita)**

-Tudo o que você quiser **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $198)** meu amor- Remus beijou-o com desejo.

Harry estava olhando seu amor dormir, **(Alex: POOONTO)** fazia seis meses que descobrira que estava gravido, **(Alex: Mas DE NOVO todo mundo tem a EPIFANIA da gravidade de novo? Newton, seu magavilhoso, você não ensinou nada para esse POVINHO não?)** seis meses que a maldição havia quebrado e dois meses que estava casado oficialmente com Severus. **(Alex: Ainda bem que existe casamento **_**gay**_** no mundo bruxo.)** Não podia dizer que nada havia mudado, muita coisa havia mudado, com a maldição ele amava Severus e depois da maldição ele sentia algo que ia alem **(Alex: NeUmAAAAAA, olha o Kris "Alem" aqui! #NeUmA derruba fluido de isqueiro em Alex e "acidentàlmente" acende um cigarro NELE com o Zippo roxo DELE.)** do simples amor, **(Alex: PPOONTO!)** ele vivia por Severus assim como ele viveria pelo filho deles, o pequeno Julian. **(Alex está cantando bêbado na rua e mostrando o pau para os transeuntes. Portanto, não pode responder.)**

-Acordado **(Alex: VÍRGULA! $199) **amor?- **(Alex: "Não, estou dormindo, falando enquanto durmo e você está perturbando meu sonho de beleza." #Perguntas Idiotas, Tolerância ZERO!)**

-Sim... Vendo o homem que eu amo dormir e pensando um pouco- **(Alex aproveita a deixa e RONCA.)**

-Pensando sobre?-

-A maldição... Sabe eu achava que te amava com todo o meu ser antes da maldição quebrar... mas agora eu vejo que não amava, que o que eu sentia era algo programado **(Alex: **_**Nada é orgânico, é tudo programado, e eu achando que tinha me **_**libertado #Pitty feelings) **e limitado por uma maldição e que em três anos eu havia te amado exatamente igual... mas em seis meses eu te amei de tantas formas diferentes que agora eu sei o que é amar de verdade- **(Alex injeta óleo de rícino e azeite de dendê para entender a frase.)**

-Harry... Eu te amo muito, **(Alex: PONTO!)** por mais que eu não diga isso sempre, eu quero que você nunca esqueça. **(NeUmA: Ou alguma coisa parecida) (Alex esvazia o balde para vomitar de novo.)**

-Nunca vou esquecer... também te amo Sev... meu marido- Harry o beijou apaixonado. **(NeUmA: Own que cute! – NOT) (Alex toma uma overdose de insulina e vira purpurina.)**

**Fim ****(NeUmA: Eu juro para vocês que eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha existência!) (Alex: Graças à Munda! — Q. A propósito, autora, você me deve $199, mas eu aceito um arredondamento para $200.)**

**NeUmA está hibernando com os ursos polares porque essa ripagem esgotou suas forças por 200 anos.**

**Alex foi visto correndo pelado pela Avenida Paulista e berrando "Hoje eu não vou dar, eu vou distribuir!".**


End file.
